


Fall Into Your Trap

by WarblerNightbird



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Romance, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerNightbird/pseuds/WarblerNightbird
Summary: Blaine has been hunting vampires with his brother since he was a teenager. He's made a promise a long time ago that he would never trust a vampire again. It's always been easy to keep that promise, he just killed without thinking. And then Kurt Hummel showed up to make him question everything he believed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new fic, which I've been wanting to publish for a while now, but never had the time, and it's finally here. This is based on an RP that was really awesome. Unfortunately, the other roleplayer stopped replying, but I wanted to continue this story! There'll be angst, there'll be smut, there'll be love, and I hope you enjoy reading this :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kurt breathed heavily as he ran away from the hunter that had been chasing him. It's been a week since he's been bitten and his life was in danger already. He was still weak, so he had no chance to defend himself against that hunter. He ran into an alley and prayed to the god he didn't believe in that the hunter wouldn't find him, as he collapsed to the ground. However, the hunter had caught a glimpse of him running into the alley and smirked. It would be easy. The vampire wouldn't stand a chance. He found the vampire lying on the ground, trying to drag himself away to the corner of the alley. Kurt pushed his legs to his chest and tried to control his breath.   
  
"Please, please... don't do this. Please!"   
  
Blaine had heard all of this before. He stopped right in front of the vampire and held his weapon tightly. "I'm sorry. I need to do this before you hurt people."   
  
The vampire raised his head a little to look at the hunter. "I didn't want this!" He yelled, desperately, his voice breaking, "I didn't want this, I never asked for this! I-I'm not gonna hurt anyone, I promise!"  
  
"I can't trust you. Sorry." Blaine said, casually, as he stepped closer. "You're going to need to eat. And you'll say you'll feed from animals, but soon that won't be enough."  
  
Kurt let out a sob, hugging his legs tighter as the hunter got closer. "I'll do anything..." He whispered, defeated, looking at the man's eyes, "Anything you want, just don't kill me!"   
  
The hunter looked down at his silver knife. He was used to killing, but it wasn't easy when they begged for mercy. Most of the recently turned vampires begged. "I can't. When you get stronger, you'll want to find me and kill me."   
  
"I won't! I promise, I won't!" Kurt said, he looked at the hunter one more time, realizing that he was just buying a few more minutes to himself. That was all he needed to come up with a plan. The hunter came closer and he whimpered. "O-okay! Okay... Just..." He began to cry. He was studying to be an actor, so it wouldn't be hard to fool the hunter. "I-I'm so cold... and scared. Could you-... Hold me while you do it? I'm so scared!"   
  
Blaine hesitated. He could understand why the vampire would ask for something like this. He was so young, and didn't seem like he was enjoying being a vampire. It must have been so difficult for him, and now he was going to die. After all, that vampire was still weak, and he used to be a person.  
  
"Take it as my deathwish."   
  
Those eyes looking at Blaine made him agree before he could stop himself. The vampire stood up and came closer, extending his arms for the hunter. Blaine took careful steps closer. Once Kurt was in the hunter's arms, he rested his head on his shoulder, slowing breathing in the smell of the man's blood. After a few seconds, when Kurt felt the hunter lifting his knife, ready to cut off his head, he moved his head, faster than any human possibly could, and bit into the hunter's neck.  
  
Blaine screamed in agony. He should have known something was wrong, the thought, as he fell to his knees and dropped the knife. Vampires don't feel cold.

* * *

After the hunter pushed him away, Kurt ran as fast as he could. He felt bad for the hunter, but he hoped he hadn't killed him. He only did this to protect himself. Kurt could still hear the man yelling from the alley. "No... NO!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered under his breath, still running. He had just moved to New York City for college, and had yet to know the road and paths of the city.

He was trying to find out where exactly he was when a man ran into him, and both men almost fell to the ground. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!" The man spoke quickly, "Did you hear those screams? Do you know where they're coming from?"

Kurt was well aware of the blood on his clothes, and had seen a few criminal series to know how to act in this situation.

"Oh, my God, it was horrible!" He yelled, "Something attacked us!" He continued, acting panicked. He hadn't gotten into drama school for nothing. "There was another man there with me as well, I think he's hurt, but I got away!"

"Can you please help me find him? I'm a doctor, I might be able to help him." The man replied, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay... Physically. It's not my blood. I-I can't go back!" He stuttered, "I'll go to the police, okay? I'll tell them what happened."

"Are you sure? I can help. Let me get my first aid kit." He said, reaching inside his bag.

"Really, I'm fin-..."

The man took out his knife from his bag, and before Kurt could run, he pushed the vampire against a wall, pressing his knife to his neck. "I know what you are, you monster!" His eyes suddenly filled with rage. "Now, tell me what you did to my brother. Where is he?"

Kurt held his breath, his eyes widening. "He was going to kill me!" He spat out. "I was protecting myself. I didn't hurt him that much... I-I'm sure he's fine." He explained himself.

The hunter pressed the knife harder. "Where. Is. He?"

"If I tell you, you'll kill me!" Kurt breathed out, looking at the other man.

"Oh, I'll kill you anyway." Cooper narrowed his eyes, "But if you want to die quickly, then tell me!"

Kurt took in a sharp breath as it was harder to breathe with the knife pressing so hard against his neck. "I'll tell you if you let me go."

"Don't play games with me, you son of a bitch!"

"Well, then your brother will bleed to death."

Cooper groaned and made a small cut on Kurt's neck, as he pressed harder. "Fine! Just tell me where he is."

"Put the knife away from my face." Kurt narrowed his eyes, ordering politely.

The hunter took a step back and put the knife down, still holding it tightly.

The vampire took a few steps back for protection. He knew that if he upset that hunter, the wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "He's in a alley close to the bridge," he said quickly, ready to run away. He was stopped when the hunter quickly grabbed his arm, pointing his knife at him. "You're coming with me."

"You said you'd let me go," Kurt said slowly, as he took a few more steps backwards, but the man only gripped his arm tighter. "I will. But I want to make sure you're not lying to me. I don't trust monsters," the man replied.

Kurt looked at him with hurt and anger. "I- I'm not a monster!" he said and started walking beside him, knowing that he had no other option. The hunter didn't reply, he just kept gripping his arm as they walked.

The vampire led the hunter to his brother, who was lying unconscious in the alley he previously was. "There he is..." he said, his voice shaking a bit, fearing that the hunter he had hurt was dead. His brother would surely kill him if that was the case.

"Blaine!" The older hunter breathed out and ran towards his brother. There was a lot of blood. Blaine was unconscious. The man knelt down to check his pulse and sighed in relief. His brother was still alive. "I have to take him to te hospital right now..." He said, mostly to himself. "Oh, God, no... Wake up, little brother."

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, until he took some more steps back and cleared his throat. "C-can I go now? Y-you said I could go!"

"I don't care! Go!" The older brother looked up at Kurt. "You hurt my brother! I need to make sure he's safe. But you better hide... Because when he gets better, I'm going after you so you can't hurt anyone else."

As soon as Kurt heard the man's words, he turned around and ran as fast as he could. When he was far enough, he cried while he ran. He was scared, he was angry, and he hated that he had been turned. That was his life now. Some psycho-hunter wanted him dead. When he entered his apartment, he made sure that his roommate was sleeping and quickly jumped into the shower to clean up all the blood. "This can't be happening to me," he murmured under his breath when he felt the water hitting his face.

* * *

A lot of people still don't believe in vampires. They hide pretty well, so there's not much real evidence for their existance. Some people think that vampires were created by the government for mass control, to disguise police brutallity. Some believe they were real, but have become extinct a long time ago. A lot of vampires were killed decades ago, when being a hunter was more common. They almost became extinct, but some survived, and since then, the vampires learned that they had to hide if they wanted to live. Most of them only turned another person so they wouldn't be alone while they were hiding. Being a vampire turns you into an almost immortal being. You could kill a vampire by starving it to death (though, it takes months) or cutting its head off. Silver bullets and knives can hurt them too. A silver bullet to the heart or brain can paralyse them instantly. Stronger vampires will only feel a bit of pain, though. So, if you want to hunt down a vampire, try going for the younger ones. But don't let the looks fool you. Vampires don't age, and they get stronger as they get older. The problem is, they are stronger than humans, even after only a few weeks after being turned. Not everyone can, or wants to become a hunter, so it's usually a family thing.

When someone is turned into a vampire, the first few days are horrible. They get weaker. It's easier to kill them, and it usually takes a few weeks for a vampire to actually hurt someone, so Blaine would actually save a lot of people from getting killed if he had actually killed that vampire. He was excited about it when he figured out that that vampire was still young. However, he had made two mistakes. He knew it, and that's what almost got him killed. First, he went hunting alone. His brother had been treating like a child lately and he wanted to prove himself. Second, he trusted a vampire. The Anderson brothers had learned not to trust a vampire a long time ago.

Cooper called an ambulance quickly after the vampire left. The ambulance came and they went to the hospital. It was always difficult when they had to go to a hospital, because they didn't have much money, or a family, or anything. And being a vampire hunter, isn't exactly a job. Most people didn't even believe in vampires. They could never tell the truth. "Someone attacked him with a knife on his way home. I think some guy wanted to steal his phone, or something."

Cooper had no idea how he was going to find that vampire again, but he wouldn't rest until he did. His little brother was all he had in the whole world. He swore to protect him no matter what. Cooper always felt powerful, he loved being a hunter. Watching his little brother fighting for his life in a hospital bed, however, made him feel completely powerless.

It took a day for Blaine to wake up. He actually recovered quickly. He was very strong. After a few days, they went back to their home. An old abandoned house where they were staying for a few months. They had been working on a case in NYC for a while now, but didn't seem to have much to go on. Blaine promised his brother that he wouldn't go hunting alone anymore. He didn't mention to Cooper exactly what happened. His brother would surely slap him in the face if he found out that Blaine had trusted a vampire. No, he would actually punch him.

Cooper was determined to find that vampire, though. Blaine tried to convince him to let it go a few times, but Cooper always got angry at him. The case they had been working on had gone cold, so Cooper had nothing better to do. Finding that particular vampire was hard, though. They didn't even have a name. Blaine had discovered him by accident, using a trap with human blood. No vampire could resist to the smell of human blood in a dark alley.

Blaine waited patiently until a man came. He looked about Blaine's age, and quite beautiful, honestly. He watched the man follow the smell of blood. When he was close enough, Blaine silently approached him from behind. The vampire heard him, though. He turned around with wide eyes as he saw the silver knife.

"Y-you can take my phone and my wallet, I-"

Blaine interrupted him. "I know what you are."

The man froze, widening his eyes even more. "I-... Please, don't. I-I'm begging you, just let me go!"

Blaine smirked. If that vampire was begging for his life, then that meant he wasn't strong enough yet. He attacked the vampire, but he was faster and managed to escape.

"We can try looking for him around these college campuses. He looked like a college student." Cooper said, point at somewhere in his map and pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Looked like a college student? Is that all you got?" Blaine chuckled a little. His brother glared at him, which made him chuckle again. "Fine. Do you really think a vampire would still go to college?"

"Why not? Hiding in plain sight." Cooper shrugged. "Vampire victims are a common thing in college campuses, you know that. Easy targets."

"Makes sense." Blaine shrugged. "I still think we should drop it. New York is a huge city. We don't even know this vampire's name, or anything."

"Blaine." Cooper narrowed his eyes. "For the last time, we're not dropping it. You know he could find you. It's too dangerous."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Every single day of our lives is dangerous."

* * *

A month had passed. Kurt was out for coffee with his best friend and roommate, Rachel, before they had to go to class. For the first two weeks after the encounter with the hunters, Kurt was afraid to leave the house. He pretended to be sick, so Rachel would leave him alone, but she still thought it was weird that he was even skipping classes. Kurt Hummel did not skip classes, even when he was sick.

He didn't understand exactly how it all worked. He wasn't sure if the hunters could trace him somehow, but he did remember the older brother's last words to him. So, hiding was his only option. Meanwhile, he did some research. He figured that he would need to be more careful with hunters. That was his life now. He had fallen into a trap, and he'd never let that happen again.

He eventually realized that he was safe for now. Those man wouldn't find him that easily, and they probably were too busy hunting more powerful vampires. Kurt was just a random guy, who got turned, and now is trying to move on with his life.

"Yeah, I know! And then Mr. W-", Kurt stopped mid-sentenced when he saw the two brothers entering the coffee shop. He looked back at Rachel, smiling, and acted like nothing was going on, hoping he wouldn't get noticed.

And he thought moving on with his life would be easy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just a coffee break, relax." Blaine said to his brother, as he opened the door to enter the coffee shop.

Cooper entered with a sigh. "You've been drinking too much coffee lately, Squirt. I think this particular case is too hard for you. Maybe you're still too traumatized..."

"Mind your own fucking business, Cooper." Blaine rolled his eyes. His brother insisted in treating him like a little kid. "Yes, this 'case', which isn't even a case, is a pain in the ass, but I can handle. You're such a hypocrite talking about my addiction to caffeine, you smoke!"

Cooper went silent as they got in line, pretending that he hadn't heard Blaine. He would never admit that Blaine was right. About anything. Blaine knew it, but went silent too. He suddenly had a strong feeling that they were being watched. Blaine was never wrong about that, it was almost like a sixth sense. Very useful for a hunter. Just one look around and... he was right. They were being watched. That same pale and blue eyed vampire that had almost killed him weeks ago was now looking back at him in a small, but crowded coffee shop. His heart beat faster as he realized that he had found the creature.

"You know, we never actually talked about it." Cooper spoke suddenly, almost making Blaine jump. "Why you went hunting alone that day."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine muttered, glancing at the vampire again. This time they made eye contact. To his surprise, the vampire looked scared. It's been weeks, he was surely stronger, but still scared.

"It does matter." Cooper insisted. "I don't want you to do it again, so I'd like to know your reasons."

"I won't, okay?" Blaine looked at his brother. "I promised you that the moment I woke up."

"Good. Don't forget that you promised." Cooper pointed his finger at his brother's face for dramatic effect before he turned to talk to the barista. Blaine saw the vampire take a sip from his coffee and excuse himself to the restroom. Blaine watched him the whole time. He had to make a decision, and fast. If he did something wrong, it could cost their lives. If he told Cooper about the vampire, his brother would surely kill him inside that restroom. He was hungry for revenge and the possibility of getting arrested wouldn't even scare him. His brother could be so stupid sometimes. But if he didn't warn Cooper... then the vampire would probably get away. A vampire who was only getting stronger. It was time to make a decision.

"Hey, I'll go find us a table." He said to his brother. who seemed distracted, flirting with the barista. He went straight to the girl sitting with the vampire. Was she a vampire too? He couldn't tell. She likely was. Maybe she was the one who turned that man.

"Can I help you?" She said politely. Blaine smiled. He was charming and he knew it. He was usually the one doing all the work when they had to get information from people. No one resisted his smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, it's just... I think I've seen you around campus. I'm just not sure."

The woman suddenly smiled brightly. "Oh, yes. You're from NYADA too."

NYADA, great. Blaine smirked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm Rachel Berry." She offered her hand to him.

"Oh," Blaine shook her hand, "so nice to meet you."

"So, what's your name?" Rachel grinned.

Blaine glanced back at his brother, who was looking for him. "See you around, Ms. Berry." He winked at her and left. Rachel stared at him confused, but also slightly intrigued, hoping to see that stranger again.

* * *

"I think some stranger just flirted with me." Rachel announced as Kurt returned to the table, minutes later.

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt asked, still looking for the hunters. Apparently, they were gone.

"Yep. He recognized me from NYADA." Rachel grinned, "He's really hot, by the way. I'm excited."

Kurt bit his lip, nervously looking out the window. "Wait, how did he look like?" He asked.

"Well, he has dark curly hair, he's short, his skin is a little tanned, he has very light stubble... Oh, and I checked his butt. Ten out of ten."

Kurt let out a breath, frustrated. Rachel had surely fallen into that guy's trap and now they knew where he studied. She was so stupid. "That's just freaking  _amazing_ , Rachel." He said bitterly.

His roommate was a little surprise at his reaction and raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa, don't be jealous. There are plenty of guys for you too."

"Just-... forget it," he stood up, grabbing his satchel, "I gotta go."

Kurt needed to get away. When he finally thought that he was safe, this happens. Didn't her dads teach her not to talk to strangers? How the hell did those hunters end up in the same coffee shop as he was? He had the worse luck.

* * *

The smell of blood in the house was strong. Blaine's hand moved to his knife immediately, fearing the worse. It was night, and the abandoned house was dark. Only the kitchen light was on.

Blaine slowly followed the light, he wasn't going to call for his brother. No, that would be a mistake. If there was a vampire in the house, they would surely hear him and kill him instantly. But god, he hoped his brother was okay.

He breathed slowly and quietly as he approached the kitchen, his heart was racing. When he was close enough, he could hear a faint cry, but it didn't sound like his brother. It sounded like a woman.

"Again! What. Is. His. Name?" It was Cooper's voice, then suddenly a woman's blood curdling scream. Blaine let out a breath and relaxed completely. His brother was okay.

Blaine entered the kitchen and gasped. "What the hell, Cooper?!"

There was a woman, tied to a chair. Her blonde hair was completely covered in blood from the cuts on her body. There was so much blood on the floor that Blaine thought there couldn't be any more blood left inside her body. He had to look away. She had cuts everywhere and a silver knife stuck in her chest. It definitely wasn't the first time he's seen his brother torturing a vampire, but this time, he was getting a little out of hand.

"What?" The older brother looked at Blaine. His face was covered in blood too, but it wasn't his. "I'm getting information."

"Are you insane? Who is she? How the fuck do you know if she knows the vampire who attacked me?"

"No, Blaine... information about that other case." Cooper rolled his eyes. "I caught her turning someone, killed the one who got turned on the spot, and brought her here."

The woman seemed to finally realize that someone else was in the room and tried to ask for help. Or that's what Blaine thought she did, because she didn't speak a word of English.

"What even is the point in torturing her?" Blaine frowned.

"I think this bitch's pretending." Cooper sighed as he made another deep cut on her shoulder. "His name! Now!"

Blaine got uncomfortable. Cooper seemed to forget that these people were once human, but it was a little harder for him. It was difficult for him to watch a vampire being tortured, because they looked human. Cooper was usually the one torturing to get information. Blaine tried to torture a few vampires, but he sucked at it. He would never tell his brother about how much he cried the first time his brother made him torture someone. "You need to grow up and become a real hunter. Real hunters will have to torture vampires for information, so man up, and just do it!" Cooper yelled at him before giving him a knife.

He was fourteen. Standing before a man, who looked a lot older than him, but he was actually weaker. Recently turned. He made the first cut on his arm. The man screamed in agony. Blaine wanted to die right then. His brother was still yelling behind him, telling him to just do it, to just grow up. They needed the information. They needed to find out about a nest. Where exactly was it, how many vampires were there, how old was the oldest... that kind of thing. It all depended on Blaine. He was on the verge of tears. The bloody knife was too heavy on his hand. It didn't belong there. He didn't want it to be there. "Do it, Blaine!" Cooper yelled.

It was all too much. He started screaming while he stabbed again, and again, and again. He couldn't stop. The vampire was begging for him to stop, swearing he didn't know anything else. Blaine just closed his eyes and kept going. He couldn't even hear what the man was saying. Before he knew it, he had cut off the creature's head, killing him.

"I- I'm sorry." Blaine breathed out to his brother. He turned around and to his surprise, his brother looked proud. Not scared, or angry. Proud.

"You did it, little brother." Cooper took the knife from his hand.

"I-I didn't f-find out..." The boy collapsed to the floor and Cooper moved to hold him. "It's okay," the older brother said, "I had already gotten it out of him."

Blaine didn't want to seem weak. He didn't cry until he was alone in his bed that night. He cried until he had to wake up for another day of hunting.

Seven years had passed, and Blaine still hadn't gotten used to all the torture. He watched his brother laugh while the woman tied to the chair could only cry. She repeatedly said "No" and "Please". It was probably two of the few words that she knew in English.

"Cooper, this is getting out of hand." Blaine moved closer to his brother. "She doesn't know what you're saying. Just kill her already."

"Are you kidding me? She's the only lead we have."

"Well, then you're doing it wrong. She doesn't know English. Do something else." Blaine grabbed the knife from his brother's hand.

Cooper let out a frustrated sigh, got a bottle of whiskey from the table and they moved to another room. Blaine took another look at the crying woman before he followed his brother. "This shit is getting out of hand, Blaine. We must stop this vampire."

Blaine watched his brother take a sip of the whiskey. "I know. But, torturing her that way-..."

"You know what your problem is, little brother?" Cooper interrupted him, "You're soft. I've tried to teach you, but you just were not made for this job."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. Here we go again, he thought.

Cooper handed him the bottle and reached for his pack of cigarettes inside his pocket. "Yes, I'm torturing her. That's what she deserves. She must have killed, or turned so many. She's evil. Don't you ever forget that, they're evil." He lit up a cigarette.

Blaine drank some of the whiskey. "Right. I know they're evil. I've been fighting this monsters with you for years, remember? Have I ever disappointed you?"

He could never tell Cooper where he had been that afternoon.

A few hours after they left the coffee shop, Cooper went hunting with a friend, while Blaine was left alone in the house. Apparently that hunt was too dangerous for him. He usually hated when Cooper said that to him, but this time he took it as an opportunity. Now that he had a lead, he would find out who that vampire was and make his brother proud.

NYADA. He did the research. It was a very prestigious performing arts university, close to that particular coffee shop. Good. He'd surely be able to find the vampire again.

He figured out how to get there and that's what he did. He went to visit NYADA.

* * *

Blaine stepped inside the building and had to stop himself from feeling too jealous of all the students there. God, they seemed so happy.

His dreams of being a performing artist were long gone. He accepted that this was his life now. Blaine was in it too deep to let go. He would never abandon Cooper. Never.

It felt wrong being there. It was obvious to everyone around him that he didn't belong there.

He nervously began to walk, trying to pretend that he had somewhere to go. Why did he feel nervous? Blaine didn't understand either. He's faced so many powerful vampires, and yet, this was making him nervous.

The hunter spent all afternoon in that place. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Blaine had to remind himself a few times that he wasn't breaking the promise that he had made. This wasn't hunting. He was only trying to get more information. He passed by a few classes, dancers, singers,actors, musicians... None of them looked like that vampire. Finally, he entered an auditorium. It was empty, which he was thankful for.

Blaine let out a sigh. "What the fuck am I doing here?" He whispered to himself.

"I feel safe in this auditorium, just like I felt back in McKinley's auditorium."

Blaine widened his eyes and quickly hid. Someone else was there. He laid down on the floor, the chairs would cover him.

"Yeah, it's empty most of the time." It was that voice. It was him. Fuck yes! He would be able to find the vampire again and eventually kill him. "I come here when I need to think, or when I miss you too much." The vampire laughed softly.

He seemed to be speaking to himself. Blaine tried to peek. Yes. It was the vampire. He was talking on the phone and he looked... sad.

"No, dad, I'm not unhappy here. It's New York! I've always dreamed of coming here and... making my dreams come true, right?" He smiled sadly. "Hey, I do not sound sad. I'm happy, I promise, just... some stuff that's happening. N-nothing you should worry about. I'm okay." The vampire closed his eyes as he lied. "I'm sure... I love you too. I love you very much. I can't wait to see you again."

Blaine could tell he was holding back tears. He said goodbye to his father and hung up. He kept staring at the phone.

"I'm sorry, dad, I can never tell you the truth." The vampire wiped a tear. "I just-... I thought things would get easier here. And now this. I never wanted this."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cooper asked, with a frown. Blaine bit his lip, he had hoped that his brother wouldn't have noticed. "Did you go hunting alone?"

"No." Blaine replied. "I promised you, didn't I?" He shrugged. "I went out to eat something. Our fridge is empty. Then I decided to go for a walk and... well, it took longer than I thought."

"Could've texted me."

"I know." Blaine swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He couldn't tell him the truth. Cooper would surely be angry at him if he told him how he had found out about NYADA. Cooper was the kind of guy who just wanted to get the job done, but Blaine had a plan. He needed to show his brother that he was strong and smart enough to be a hunter.

Cooper nodded and stood up. "I need to go back to... work." He let out chuckle and tossed his cigarette away. "Go to bed, little brother."

"Coop..." Blaine called, making his brother turn to look at him. "I'm twenty one, you don't need to tell me to go to bed anymore." He smiled.

* * *

Blaine got out of that auditorium as soon as the vampire left. He rushed out of the NYADA building.

It was... confusing. He had watched the other man cry for a while. It was hard to admit that he felt sorry for him. He felt almost... guilty. Blaine knew that the man had been crying because of this whole situation. Unfortunately, that man was now a vampire, and Blaine's job was to kill him.

He walked home. His head was a mess, and he needed time to think. He needed to figure out what to do. Figure out how to get close to that vampire and kill him. Needed to stop feeling sorry for a blood-sucker. Needed to stop letting his brother boss him around. He needed a break. He was exhausted.

By the time he got home, he still hadn't figured out any of those things.

* * *

About two hours later, Blaine could still hear the woman's screams from the bedroom. Cooper still hadn't stopped.

The younger hunter had taken the bottle of whiskey with him. It was empty now. He just wanted to pass out. He was tired of hearing that woman scream, and scream. Why did his brother never stop?

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind: Cooper would surely want to torture the vampire who had hurt his little brother. Flashes of that scared and beautiful blue eyed man crying alone in an auditorium came to his mind. It wouldn't be fair to hurt him that much.

His mind was still a mess, but he finally had decided one thing: He was not going let Cooper find that vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

"I killed her." Cooper announced as Blaine walked down the stairs in the morning.

"I have a headache." Blaine groaned, desperate for a painkiller.

Cooper sighed loudly. He was finishing his cigarette, smoking close to a window in the living room. It was supposed to be a living room, anyway. That place didn't have much furniture. "She knew nothing. I got tired and gave up."

"Told you, you didn't listen." Blaine went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Her body was gone. His brother had gotten rid of it. Good, he did not want to have to deal with a body this early in the morning, and with a hangover. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," Cooper moved into the kitchen, and swiftly grabbed Blaine's glass before the younger man could drink, forcing Blaine to get another glass for himself with a sigh. At least Cooper had taken a shower, Blaine noticed. His brother looked exhausted, but there was no blood on him anymore.

"God, Blaine... this case. We need to figure all this out, and fast. Something's going on. Something big." Cooper swallowed hard, staring at the blood that was still on the kitchen floor. "I heard from the hunters around the area that they think there are way too many vampires turning people. They caught nine on the act just this week. They've killed a lot of recently turned vampires too, like the one who attacked you. Can you imagine? All these vampires will need to eat, and a lot of people will die."

"Fuckin' hell," Blaine frowned. "What do you think is going on?"

Cooper shrugged. "I have no _fucking clue_. That vampire didn't know shit about anything. She was probably just some kind of slave."

Blaine looked down at his glass. He hesitated before he spoke again. "You went a bit too hard on her..."

"Blaine..."

"You did, Cooper." Blaine glanced at his brother. "You know you did."

"I needed information, Blaine. The case has gone cold! Excuse me for taking my frustration out on a murderous monster!"

Blaine let out a sigh. "I know that. You just-... I heard you laughing."

Cooper shrugged. "So what?"

"So what?!" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It isn't supposed to be funny."

"Like you're so much better than me." Cooper laughed bitterly. "Are you going to pretend that you don't love using your machete to cut a vampire's head off? I've seen you in combat, Blaine... You're always having the time of your life."

Blaine looked away, crossing his arms around his body. "We're saving people..." He said quietly.

"We're killing monsters. It's not supposed to be pretty, it's supposed to be bloody. If you can't handle it, then just leave!"

"This isn't about me being not good enough for this, this isn't even about me! You're angry. I don't understand why you're so angry! You tortured that woman for  _hours_!" Blaine exclaimed.

"It was a vampire! Not a woman, a vampire. It deserved all the pain it was feeling!" Cooper stepped closer to Blaine, narrowing his eyes. Why did his little brother have to be like that? Saying those things wouldn't help at all. "She hadn't been recently turned. She seemed strong. Which means she must have killed _a lot_  of people. Innocent people, Blaine! Do you know why I'm angry? Because these fucking blood-suckers are taking over New York. Yes, she suffered, but getting one information out of her would help saving hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Don't you get that?"

"I get that, I do, but-"

"There's a war coming. And that vampire? We caught her turning a child, Blaine. A child! He was no older than eleven... a-and..." The older brother shook his head, looking down. "We had to kill him. H-he had no idea what was happening." He stopped. He had to control himself. He had to be strong.

"Coop.."

"Don't."

"I'm-"

"Just don't." Cooper grabbed his car keys. "I need coffee. I need to think."

"You need sleep-..."

"Here. Go grab us some coffee." He tossed the keys to his brother and left the room. Blaine was not going to insist. The conversation was over, and Cooper needed time.

* * *

Blaine started the car and drove off. Once again, his mind was a mess. The hangover wasn't helping at all. It was hard for him to concentrate and his head ached even more because of all the stress. He wished his life was easier.

He turned the radio on. Music helped him. It could always make him feel grounded and calm. Helped him think. God, he needed caffeine.

Being alone in the car and listening to some music felt really good. If it was a better day, he would be singing along. The traffic in New York didn't even bother him. He simply didn't care, he wasn't in a hurry like everyone else.

Blaine took one look at himself in the rear view mirror. He had completely forgotten to shave. Again. He needed a hair cut too, his curls were wild. With a sigh, he brushed his hair with his fingers. The light went green.

The hunter thought about his brother's words. He didn't realize how serious this whole thing was. When they moved to New York, he knew they would have bigger problems than the ones they had in Ohio, but he never thought that they'd have to fight in some kind of war.

And then there was that other vampire. The pretty one. As long as that vampire lived, Blaine was in danger. He knew that. The vampire had smelt and tasted Blaine's blood, so just one cut during a fight, and he would be able to track down the hunter from miles away. Blaine knew he couldn't trust a vampire, but after watching him cry... It was hard not to have a little mercy.

Trust. Mercy.

"What the fuck is going on with me?" Blaine muttered to himself.

Then another thought came to his mind. Why did he trust that vampire so easily? He felt embarrassed about being so naive, but... it also puzzled him. Why? That vampire was young, and he was beautiful and Blaine always felt bad when he had to kill recently turned vampires, but he had _never_  trusted a vampire that much. Not since...

He heard someone honking at him from behind. The light had turned green again, but he hadn't noticed.

Blaine stepped on the gas, and turned right. He was going to go back to that same coffee shop. Maybe that vampire was stupid enough to go back after seeing the hunters there. His thoughts went back to that night.

He remembered how he had looked into the vampires eyes, those sad blue eyes that were begging to be held. But why did he feel the need to do what the vampire was asking him to do? It was against everything that he's ever done in his life as a hunter. He had put himself in danger on top of everything. It was a high price to pay, no matter how sad that vampire was.

It felt like that vampire had some kind of power over him. Was that even possible? He had never heard about vampires developing different powers. Vampires were almost immortal beings, that were stronger and faster than humans. They had heightened senses and they fed from drinking human blood. They were monsters. Merciless killers. Even that vampire was a killer, he reminded himself, but after watching that man cry, Blaine just couldn't let his brother find him and torture him the way he had tortured that woman. His brother was so hungry for revenge that he would end up getting in trouble, maybe even getting killed.

Those were the thoughts in Blaine's head as he parked the car close to the coffee shop. He got out of the car and as he walked to the shop, he spotted them. That woman... Rachel, and the vampire. They were just entering the coffee shop. Rachel seemed to be talking excitedly about something, while the vampire looked distracted. He was worried, Blaine noticed.

The hunter continued to walk to the coffee shop. He had made a decision that he just hoped he wouldn't regret.

* * *

They got in line and Rachel wouldn't stop talking about whatever feud she had with her teacher. Too bad Kurt wasn't even paying attention. He had been dragged to the coffee shop, because Rachel didn't want to go alone. It was too dangerous, Kurt knew it was, but he couldn't keep skipping classes or Rachel would get suspicious. His life was in danger, he knew it, but he also didn't have a clue what to do. Kurt didn't know how to be a vampire, he just wanted to keep living his life like nothing had happened... but, well, now he had a dark secret. God, he wished caffeine could actually help him right now.

"And then she said-... Oh my god."

Kurt looked at her confused. "She said 'oh my god'?"

"No, look!" Rachel was discretely pointing at the door. "That's him! The stranger who flirted with me yesterday. Wow, he looks good."

Kurt stopped breathing. That's it. He was going to die. He was trying to figure out how to escape from that situation. Fuck! The hunter was looking right at them.

"Hi, Rachel!" The hunter walked up to them with a big smile. He was pretending to ignore Kurt. Somehow, Kurt felt ever more scared. He took a few small steps back.

"Oh, hi!" Rachel smiled back, "good to see you again!"

"Very good indeed." This time the man looked right at him, and Kurt saw the smile turn into a wicked smirk. The vampire took one good look at the man, to make sure he wasn't carrying any weapons. The hunter was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He looked down at the pockets of the hunter's blue jeans. Kurt deduced that he was probably carrying a pocket knife.

"This is my friend, Kurt." Rachel introduced them to each other, not having any idea that they had already met, and not noticing how their eyes were already saying a lot to each other. Kurt wanted him gone, Blaine wanted him dead.

"Nice to meet you," The hunter offered him his hand. "You look strangely familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Oh, so he was going to play games. "No, I don't think so. I would surely remember." Kurt raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Oh, he's a student at NYADA too, and my best friend." Rachel told the man. "You've probably seen him with me."

"Probably." The man said simply. Kurt watched them as they made small talk. His heart was racing as he feared for his life. That man wouldn't kill him right there, would he? No. But maybe he was waiting for the right opportunity. God, Rachel just stop talking to him! He tried to figure out an excuse to just go home. But what if the hunter wasn't alone? His brother could be right outside, ready to follow him home.

"I'll pay for your coffee, just go get us a table." The man said to them, with a big charming smile. Kurt almost scoffed. He would not be fooled. Rachel, however, fell for it. She thanked him, telling the barista that they'd would be getting the usual. Kurt felt her grabbing his arm and pulling him to an empty table. He unwillingly sat down with her.

"Isn't he so handsome?" Rachel said, with a grin, "And such a gentleman too."

Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Rachel, I-... I've never seen him at NYADA."

"So what? It's a big university. Lots of students..." Rachel shrugged.

"But... don't you think he looks a bit too different than all the other male students there?" Kurt wanted to find a way to make her not trust that man so easily. "We would have seen him before..."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I really don't get what you're saying."

Kurt let out a sigh. He was wasting his time. He knew he had to get away from there fast. Maybe he should just get out and face that other hunter, he was definitely stronger now, he could take one hunter. "Rachel, look... I-I think I should go. I had an appointment with-...I mean, I don't feel well, I-.."

"Hey, don't go yet." The hunter was right behind him. Kurt jumped slightly. The hunter kept making eye contact with him with a dark smile as he sat down, right in front of him, next to Rachel. "I want to get to know both of you."

"So what exactly do you do at NYADA?" Rachel asked, turning to the man.

"I'm a piano major." Blaine replied, handing them their orders.

That fucking bastard probably had done his research about NYADA, Kurt narrowed his eyes, watching him.

"Oh, that's amazing. I don't know how to play, but I'm an amazing singer." Rachel took a sip of her coffee to hide her smile. Kurt rolled his eyes this time, knowing his roommate, she was probably already fantasizing about the man playing piano for her to sing at their wedding. "We're musical theatre majors."

"Both of you? That's so great." Blaine was looking at Kurt again. "Your friend is quiet."

"Yeah, he's acting weird today," Rachel chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm not in my best mood, to be honest." Kurt glared at the hunter, "And I would like to be left alone, please."

"Kurt, don't be rude." Rachel called out.

"It's okay, Rachel." Blaine was smirking slightly. "I really don't mind. I've delt with worse than a bitchy mood."

Rachel soon started making small talk again. The subjects of the conversation were mostly about herself, and Rachel loved talking about herself. Maybe that's why she wasn't noticing how Blaine kept staring at Kurt. The vampire just wanted to disappear. He wouldn't let it show how scared he was, so he kept just drinking his coffee and pretending to ignore the hunter.

After a while, Rachel checked the time and sighed. "Do you guys want to head out to NYADA? We're still early, but I need to be a model student. I have a dance class with Cassandra July today." She said, putting an emphasis on her teacher's name.

"She's awesome." The hunter commented. Kurt smiled. First mistake. Every student at NYADA thinks Cassandra is a bitch.

Rachel frowned. "You like her? She's awful to me."

"Well..." The hunter took a sip of his coffee. He was probably thinking about what to say. "She is a good teacher, but she's not a very nice person, that is true."

"Right," Rachel nodded, but didn't look too convinced. "Hey, I never really got your name-..."

Her phone was buzzing. She took one look at the screen and let out a breath. "Sorry, I-I have to take this call." Rachel stood up and rushed out of the coffee shop. Kurt tensed up. Getting a call right now? So convenient.

Blaine watched her leave, not showing any emotion. His fake, happy smile was finally gone. Now they were alone. Kurt stared back at the vampire killer right in front of him. They spent about five seconds, just staring at each other, secretly scared of being murdered by the other.

"Nice to finally meet you. The vampire that almost killed me." The hunters voice wasn't as cheery as before. Now he was truly being himself.

"Almost. If I hadn't done that, you'd have killed me." Kurt replied, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. He raised an eyebrow. "You're a good actor, I'll give you that."

"Your friend is not the first one I had to trick to get information. But, thank you." The hunter smirked. That stupid smirk, Kurt thought.

"I'm stronger now, I'm not scared easily." Yes, Kurt was stronger now. He had to keep that in mind. The hunter made one swift motion to reach for the vampire's cup of coffee, and Kurt jumped in fear. Damn it.

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I don't plan to kill you right now. If you want to try anything, go ahead. My brother is waiting outside. If he sees you, you're dead." Blaine lied, and drank the coffee. It was still half full. Blaine knew the vampire was only drinking out of habit.

"Can't we just go our own ways?" Kurt asked, letting out a breath.

"Oh, I wish it was that easy." Blaine took off the lid of the cup, so he could add more sugar. "If you weren't a vampire, I would let you go your own way, I have nothing against you. But you are a vampire, and it's in your nature to kill, I just don't wanna see more humans getting hurt."

"I don't want to have to kill you and I don't want to die..."

"I don't want to die, and that's  _why_  I have to kill you," Blaine replied.

"I'm not going to look for you. I just want you to forget about me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Honestly," Blaine let out a sigh, "I want to do just that. I want to forget that you exist, but... I have two little problems. First, you're at the top of my brother's list. He's looking for you and he will find you eventually."

Kurt looked outside the window. "I thought he-..."

"He is outside, he just doesn't know you're in here. If he did, nothing would stop him from cutting your head off. He's very protective of me, and you tried to kill me."

"To protect myself!"

"And the other problem is," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt, "You remember how my blood smells and tastes like. You're a big threat to me."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not planning some sick revenge plan or anything, like your brother does."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine sipped the coffee again, and calmly looking out the window. "My blood is irresistable to you."

"Don't be so full of yourself, your blood doesn't taste that good." Kurt smirked. "I've tasted it."

Blaine clenched his jaw, looking right into Kurt's eyes. "You and your friend must leave. Now. It's the only way I can let you live."  
**  
** "I can't walk out the front door without him seeing me!" Kurt exclaimed. "How can I possibly leave the coffee shop?"

"I meant leave the city. And I should warn you to cover up your tracks really well."

"What?" Kurt looked at him as if he were insane. "I'm not leaving the city. I study here," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just tell him to get over it."

"There's no point talking to my brother. I told him to forget about you, but he thinks I'm just scared. I'm not scared of you at all... In fact, if we weren't in a public place, I would probably try to kill you again." Blaine said, with more confidence.

Kurt let out a laugh. "No, you wouldn't. You couldn't kill me."

"Couldn't I?" Blaine raised his eyebrow, it was his turn to laugh. "I've killed vampires before. A lot stronger than you."

Kurt smirked. He felt powerful. "You trusted me and that almost got you killed, honey. You did that for the same reason why you can't kill me: you're soft."

"I am  _not_  soft!" Blaine raised his voice, slamming his fist against the table. Kurt jumped back, widening his eyes. "Yeah, I'm human! I have a heart! I'm not a monster like you! You're nothing but a killer!"

"Do you think I enjoy killing?!" Kurt hissed, finally admitting that he had killed a few people. He regretted it, but there was nothing he could do. He needed to eat.

Blaine clenched his jaw. "Ah, so you've killed. This comes as no surprise... I could have saved those people and I failed."

"You said it yourself, it's in my nature." Kurt said, ashamed. He hated that this was his life now.

"And that's why I kill your kind."

"Just so you know... we do have feelings." Kurt said quietly. He knew it was pointless to say that. That hunter had strong opinions about vampires, and they would probably never change.

"I never said you don't." Blaine looked down at his cup of coffee. "They just... Change."

Kurt watched him. There was something about that hunter's past that he didn't know. The hunter was lost in his thoughts until Kurt spoke again. "Why are you talking to me right now? Why are you asking me to run instead of killing me?"

The hunter seemed to be processing something in his head. "Because... I don't want my brother to get in trouble." He finally replied. "I want him to stop being so... I don't know. He's almost having fun killing vampires lately. It's not fun."

"Then maybe it's him you have to kill," Kurt said and laughed under his breath.

"You're the heartless one here." Blaine raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed your friend when you get hungry later, and feel like eating a snack."

Kurt glared at him. "I am not heartless, and I would never hurt my friends," he hissed.

"And I would never hurt my brother." Blaine glared back.

"I can hurt him for you, sweetheart." Kurt smirked. Normally, he'd feel scared, but he was feeling quite confident during that conversation. It felt good.

Blaine leaned closer. "You're not helping me help you."

"I don't need your help," Kurt spat out.

"Well, then..." Blaine stood up and finished drinking the vampire's coffee. "I'll give you one week to disappear." He said, leaning closer to Kurt, threateningly. "One week, or I'll come back for you and kill you."

* * *

 

That night, Kurt got to his apartment after a long day and let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired of all the stress, and... hungry. Oh, no. Not again. He called for his roommate, but she wasn't home.

Kurt bit his lip, checking his phone. She hadn't left a message. He wondered if that hunter had figured out where he lived and had kidnapped Rachel. Okay, he was getting paranoid, but rightfully so. That hunter had just threatened him that morning at that coffee shop. Rachel was so naive that she didn't even find him suspicious at all, even after Kurt told her that he had just left without even saying anything to her, and again pointed out the fact that they had never seen him at NYADA.

"I have a bad feeling about him. Please, trust me on this, okay? Stay away from that man." Kurt tried to convince her. She simply told him that she didn't see any reason to distrust him. The man had been a real gentleman and even paid for their coffee.

He knew he had to figure something out fast. That man was earning Rachel's trust, and soon she'd give that man every information possible about Kurt. He had called the man 'soft', but the truth was: he had no idea what those men were capable of. They  _could_  have kidnapped Rachel.

The vampire was tired of being a prey. He was way stronger and more powerful than those hunters, and he wouldn't be the victim anymore. Like his father said, no one pushes the Hummel around.

Kurt needed to eat. It was getting harder to focus. He was still trying to understand how it all worked. At first, he tried to ignore his need for human blood, but it was impossible.

That day, he felt like he had completely lost control over his body. Like some kind of beast had taken over him. When he came to his senses, there was a dead body in front of him.

So then he tried to eat as little as possible. However, he was getting stronger, and his body needed more, and more human blood. He didn't need to eat every day, but at least once in every three days, or he could lose control and... What if he attacked one of his friends? What if he attacked Rachel?

He'd rather kill a stranger, that was the only choice he had. Kurt then decided to leave his apartment again. He needed to eat, and he was going out to find his next prey.

* * *

That same night, Blaine was waiting in the car outside an old apartment building.

> _I'm here. Come down! – B_

He sent the text message and smiled. Blaine felt excited about going out with someone else rather than Cooper. His brother had finally fallen asleep after spending all day working on that case, so Blaine was excited to go out hunting with his good friend. There was a knock at his window and he grinned as he unlocked the door.

"I have missed going out for a hunt with you, Blainers!" The woman laughed as she entered the car.

Blaine chuckled. "Missed you too, Santana. You ready?" he winked and started the car.

"Let's go chop off some heads!" She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> I'd just like to say that I love seeing your comments and to me is really important because English is not my first language, so it's harder for me to write exactly what I'm thinking in my head. So I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Another thing I'd like to say is, some characters in this story, like Cooper for example, are really dark. Kurt is still in the process of becoming a vampire, so later in this story he's going to get darker, and darker because... well, he's a vampire! Most characters in this story have killed and some of them love doing it. I hope you all like it! :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Well, this was hard to write. This will be a long and necessary chapter, but I have mixed feelings about it, so let me know what you think after you've read it, please!
> 
> Ps.: You've been warned about the violence

The girl knew she wasn't supposed to be walking alone at that time, in that part of town. She had heard in the news about all the people who had been brutally killed, or disappeared around that area. She walked fast, just trying to get to her grandmother's house as quickly as possible. Her grandmother was an old woman, who was sick and alone. She needed help. Unfortunately, the girl was the only one who could help her.

The girl turned the corner and bit her lip. Another dark, and empty street. But she knew she was close to the house now. She'd be safe in just a few minutes.

That's when she heard it. A breath, almost like a growl. It seemed almost as if it was coming from someone right next to her. She stopped, afraid to move. After a moment, she shook her head and kept walking. It would be smarter to just keep walking until she was safe. She glanced behind her. No one was there, but she had a feeling that she was being watched. Her instincts were telling her to just run, so that's what she did.

She didn't run fast enough.

She let out a scream as something grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into an alley. Whoever it was, they were strong. She didn't have enough time to take out her pepper spray. She had been thrown to the floor and her purse was snatched away from her. She managed to turn her head to look at the person. It was dark, but she could see it was a man, who was looking at her with eyes that were almost... like a beast. She was crying, ready to scream again. Ready to beg for her life.

Again, she wasn't fast enough.

The creature broke her neck in one movement. He didn't want to have to kill her slowly. He'd rather break her neck than have to watch her suffer while he drank her blood. He was a killer, and that would never change, but at least he could be merciful.

Kurt held her close while he bit on her neck to suck on her blood. God, it tasted so good. He could feel his body getting stronger and soon he wouldn't feel hungry anymore. Humans would never understand  _that_  hunger. It was a lot worse. Just a few minutes feeling hunger for blood was unbearable.

Not only that, Kurt was secretly enjoying being a predator. He wasn't ready to admit that, not even to himself. He felt so victorious every time he succeeded in killing someone then finally drinking their blood. He didn't enjoy watching them suffer, but he did enjoy stalking, chasing and then finally killing his preys.

The rush, and the way his heart beat faster. His hands got all sweaty and finally his sharp fangs would come out. That made him feel alive.

How long was this going to last? Would he ever stop feeling hungry? He didn't know. Kurt didn't know much about vampires before he became one. At first, he had hopes that he could turn back to normal somehow. It only took him a little research to find out that that was not possible. Scientists had done many experiments in the past, trying to find a cure. They all failed, and many people died during the tests. There's even evidence for experiments going horribly wrong and making the vampires involved in it even stronger and developing different powers. In the present, these experiments are illegal. Not many people believe in vampires anymore, there's no need to find a cure for something that doesn't exist. His hope of getting better died quickly. He found no evidence that this could happen.

He was starting to understand how his body worked now. He felt a bit stronger every day, and he wondered if that feeling would ever stop. He had done his research on the internet, but it was not very helpful. Most of the information about how the body of a vampire worked was not true at all. He figured that real vampires didn't want people to find out all about their weaknesses so they weren't spreading all the information on the internet. He wished there was someone he could talk to, but, well, he couldn't just ask around. People would either think he's weird or that he is in fact a vampire, and that would get him killed in a week. Well, the only person Kurt knew that knows all about vampires wanted to kill him, so... He was going to have to learn everything by himself.

He closed his eyes as he continued to suck the blood out from his victim.

* * *

"Don't you miss it? Hunting in the woods?" Santana asked, while she cleaned her blade inside the car.

They had killed a couple of vampires, using a blood trap, now they were ready to follow a tip about a small nest with a few vampires in it. They were cleaning their machetes so they could drive to an abandoned warehouse a few miles away.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess..."

"It was so much fun," The girl smiled, "I felt like I was in one of those crappy 90's movies about vampire hunters that we watch sometimes. It felt much more like a real hunt. Now we just wait around and break into nests. There's no real chase anymore. You liked it too, I remember all those times we went hunting together and we set up traps in the middle of the woods for the vampires we were chasing." She chuckled at a memory. "But there was one time you fell into one of them instead. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember." He laughed too, "You made me spend two hours in that hole to learn my lesson." They both laughed for a moment. "We knew things would be different here. Why did you come to New York, anyway?" Blaine asked, curiously.

Santana sighed as she finished cleaning her machete and picked up a small silver knife to play with. "Let's just say I had to run away from some stuff. Things are a lot better here... where none knows who I am."

Blaine had moved to New York with his brother a year ago, and six months later Santana came. They were great friends back in Ohio, but then Cooper insisted that they had to move and it was really sad for Blaine to leave his friends behind. They had quite a reputation in Ohio amongst the hunters there, but then this reputation started putting them in danger, so Cooper was contacted by someone in New York and a month later, they moved. One day, out of the blue, Santana called Blaine to let him know she had just moved there too.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Right. I get it. It's easier to be a hunter here, because it's easier to lie. I like it here, actually. Cooper's been making more money. I'm not sure how..."

Santana looked at him with suspicious frown. "Honestly, I don't trust your brother very much. He's a bit of a psycho, if you ask me. Those stories you told me..."

"I know that he's a little crazy sometimes, but he's truly a good guy." Blaine said softly. His brother was the only family he had, and Cooper had to practically raise Blaine on his own. He always made sure Blaine had food, a clean bed, and he even made sure that Blaine finished high school. Those things aren't so easy when you're a hunter. Above all, he always made sure Blaine was safe, even when they were hunting together. Cooper would literally take a bullet for Blaine, and his younger brother knew that and was grateful.

Which is why he felt so guilty about betraying him. Giving a chance to that vampire felt exactly like that. Betrayal. His brother was only trying to protect him, in his own way. He had told that vampire to run away, and they would possibly never see him again. They would never be able to find him and he would just keep killing.

"Have you ever looked at a vampire and felt bad for it?" Blaine asked, almost too quiet to be heard, but Santana had heard it. She quickly turned her head to look at him.

"No." Santana replied with a frown. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"No reason." Blaine quickly went back to cleaning the blade.

"Anderson." She said harshly. "You can fool a lot of people, but not me. Spill. Why did you ask me that?"

Blaine let out a sigh. What was he thinking? Vampire hunters were suppose to hate vampires more than anything in the world, she would never understand Blaine's feelings. "It's nothing. I just... Cooper had to kill a recently turned child yesterday and it made me feel bad, that's all. It's so unfair that that boy had to die..."

Santana seemed to believe that, apparently he could fool Santana Lopez too. She slowly nodded, looking down at her knife. "Well, that's why we kill every single of one those bastards. One day there won't be any vampires turning and killing innocent people."

Blaine simply nodded. She was right. The only way to make all this stop is killing every single vampire they can, and hopefully one day, the last one will get killed and this will all end. Unfortunately, it was their job to kill them and sometimes it wasn't easy. Sometimes they had to kill good people, because they knew one day they would turn into some perfect killing machine. But every time he told himself that, he asked himself: then why did he let Kurt live? Why did he give that vampire the opportunity to escape?

"I heard that you almost died when you went hunting alone. Is that true?" The woman asked him, watching him clean his blade. It was already clean, but Blaine was too distracted to notice, so he just kept doing it.

"That's true." Blaine was already expecting her to make fun of him for that, but surprisingly, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alive, Blaine." Santana said, her voice was soft, but soon the moment was over. "I'm glad you're still here so I can make fun of your hair. I mean, look at it, is that gel? You're seriously using gel now?"

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes and looked down at the blade that he was now sharpening. "I decided to use a little bit. I haven't had time to get a hair cut, that's all."

"You look like one of those creepers that go on those dating game shows." Santana continued. Blaine knew her well enough to understand that he shouldn't feel offended. "But, tell me, how did that happen? You're a great hunter."

Blaine cut himself in the blade. "Ow! Fuck." He breathed.

Santana frowned. "Or maybe I should take that back..."

Blaine watched the blood spilling out of the cut on his finger as he remembered that night. "I set up a trap." He started. "A vampire came to the alley that I was hiding. He looked young and he was actually recently turned. Still weak..."

Santana watched him reach for a cloth to clean the blood on his finger. "Recently turned? Come on, Blainers, you're strong enough to take one little recent turned."

Blaine looked up at her. He decided that, fuck it, he was going to tell her the truth. "He was about our age... He was so scared a-and..." He swallowed, "It wasn't fair, Santana. He was scared and  _I_  felt like the monster in that situation." He confessed, "So he asked me to hold him while I killed him."

Santana widened her eyes. "Holy shit, you believed him."

"Yes," Blaine replied in a whisper, even though it wasn't a question. "I did what he asked. That's when he bit me." He felt so stupid saying it out loud.

Santana was quiet for a long time, making Blaine uncomfortable feeling as if she was able to read his thoughts, the ones hidden deep inside. "Does your brother know about this?" She finally asked.

"No."

"Good. Don't ever tell him." Santana said and looked out the window. "So, you're in danger now? He tasted your blood and escaped?"

Blaine nodded a little before he remembered she wasn't looking at him. "I am."

"That thing you said about feeling bad about a vampire," Santana glanced at him, "It wasn't really about that child, right? You were talking about this vampire."

"Please, don't hate me for this." Blaine looked at her with pleading eyes. He was so scared of what she was thinking. She was judging him, of course she was, she would see him as the worst hunter in the world for now on and she would tell everyone about how stupid he had been for trusting a vampire that much.

Santana let out a sigh, "I hate your puppy-eyes more than I hate what you did. Just, don't be that stupid again, you idiot." She leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes, seemingly dealing with some difficult thoughts on her head, which made Blaine wonder if she had more to say, but she just got quiet. "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"

Blaine nodded silently and started the car. If Santana was done talking about it, he wouldn't push, but he wondered what was going on in her head. "Let's go, I think it's time." He muttered.

* * *

Kurt let her body fall to the floor and wiped his mouth. He couldn't even look at her now that he was done.

He had to get away as fast as possible. Someone had probably already called the police after that woman screamed. Kurt walked out of that alley, cleaning up the blood on his mouth and chin with his sleeve. He would worry about the stain later. He calmly walked away, ready to make his way back to his apartment and finally worry about normal things, like the paper he had to write, like his roommate being too loud, or that his favorite TV show was cancelled.

Kurt abruptly stopped walking. Someone was coming close, probably following him. And whoever that was, was not a friend.

His fangs came out again and his entire body was ready for action.

"What makes you think you can hunt here?" A voice comes from behind him.

Kurt sniffed the air. Another vampire. The last time he saw a vampire he was still human. He was not scared this time, though. He turned around slowly, his fangs still showing and looked at the vampire behind him. "I had no idea I had to ask you for permission."

The vampire was taller than him, and looked physically stronger. He had a scar on his cheek and long black hair, he was wearing all black too. Kurt thought he looked like a cliche and he would have laughed, if he wasn't in danger.

"Who do you think you are, you little shit?" The vampire stepped forward, his fangs coming out.

"I could ask you the same question." Kurt raised his chin. "And you didn't answer me."

The vampire stared at him, frowning. "You shouldn't be hunting in this area without permission. Who the fuck sent you here?"

"No one sent me here, I just needed to eat." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, right." The dark haired man came closer, sniffing the air. "You're still young. Who turned you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't have to answer to that." The truth was he had no idea. That night he just got away and ran from the vampire who turned him. He had no idea what the vampire's name was, but that vampire did try to talk to him. He had asked Kurt to follow him, that Kurt didn't have to be alone in this. "I'm alone, I don't- I'm not with the vampire who turned me, okay? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going home." He turned around.

"Who are you working with?"

"What? I work for nobody-"

"Wait a minute, Jeff." Another vampire came from the alley. He had been hiding. "Now, either this son of a bitch is lying, or he is the one causing all that trouble around here! The boss has been giving us a hard time because of this mess!"

Kurt swallowed hard. Now he was outnumbered and those man didn't look like they were going to wish him good night and let him go home any time soon. "Again," The dark haired vampire - Jeff - repeated. "Who do you work with?"

Letting out a breath, Kurt answered again, more firmly. "Nobody. I just wanted to eat."

"Get him." The other vampire said, and immediately Jeff sprung into action.

Kurt's body quickly shifted into fight mode as the vampire attacked him. He went to grab Kurt by his neck, but Kurt's reaction was to push his hands away and knee his stomach. The other vampire grabbed Kurt from behind and threw him down into the dark alley with ease. The man moved faster than any human was capable, running into Kurt's direction. Kurt didn't get on his feet in time before the attacker punched him in the jaw. The punch wouldn't have hurt him much if the man wasn't wearing a big silver ring. Kurt's lip was split, and he could taste the blood coming out of the cut.

Kurt growled at them and got up. Jeff was already moving closer to grab him again, and Kurt saw that he was holding a metal bar - made of silver. He was so angry and scared that he felt like he couldn't even control his body anymore. This time he decided to attack. The vampire widened his eyes as he saw Kurt moving to his direction. He swung his arm, trying to hit Kurt with the bar, but Kurt dodged all of his attacks easily. When he was close enough, Kurt grabbed the vampire with force, lifting him up as he struggled to get out of Kurt's grip. Kurt was squeezing his neck so hard that he was close to breaking it, and when he realized that he threw the man against the brick wall, making him drop his metal bar.

"You're stronger than you look, kid." The other vampire said behind him, and he moved fast to grab the silver bar. Kurt didn't have time to run before the silver bar hit his stomach, making him fall to the ground and let out a noise of pain. The vampire didn't stop there. He hit Kurt's back, making him scream out and when Kurt tried to get up, the vampire mercilessly broke his leg, hitting his bone with incredible force.

"S-stop! Please!" Kurt breathed out.

The vampire handed the silver bar to Jeff and simply said, "Take him to the car."

Kurt let tears of pain fall as he watched both vampires. "No, no, let me go! Let me go, please! I just needed t-to eat!"

Jeff turned around and hit him in the face with the silver bar, knocking Kurt out.

* * *

Santana came back to the car and Blaine rolled down the window. She had been watching the inside the warehouse and came back to tell Blaine all the information she got.

"Alright, so that tip was correct. That is a nest." Santana told him, "I don't know if these guys are vampires or bank robbers, but either way they're up to no good. I'm pretty sure I saw some fangs, though."

"Okay, so do we attack now?" Blaine asked, already grabbing his machete and his gun.

Santana shook her head. "We should wait. The hunter said that there are five vampires in this nest, I only saw three." She looked back at the other side of the street to the warehouse. "I think that if we wait, we'll get to kill more of these bastards. Come out of the car, though. We should check the entrances and plan the attack."

Blaine nodded and opened the door.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he had a small headache and was tied to a chair. His fangs immediately came out as he sensed that he was still in danger, but he was still very confused, still trying to remember everything that had happened. He tried to break the chains holding him, but they were made of silver. Obviously.

He wasn't alone. There was another vampire in that room with him, one he hadn't seen before. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the only door that that small room had. He was watching Kurt, and Kurt noticed that he had a silver knife with him. "Fucking finally."

Kurt looked at the man. He looked older, about 40 years old. He was black and had a lot of tattoos on his arm. "Please, just..." He muttered. "Just let me go."

The vampire shook his head. "Shut up." He spoke grumpily and stood up to walk up to Kurt, who tensed up. "Why were you hunting in our territory?"

"Your territory? I-I didn't know!" Kurt frowned.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't know? How the fuck can you not know that?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed. "Look, I don't work for anybody, I was hungry, I-I won't hunt around here ever again, just let me go home".

"You're a liar." The man raised his knife. "Tell me who you work for. Now!"

"I'm not lying! My friend must be worried about me, she has no idea I'm a vampire and I just want to live my life in peace! I'm just an art student, I don't want to cause any trouble."

The vampire looked stunned. "Oh, boy. So you're just trying to live a normal life? You know nothing about territories and all that shit?"

Kurt quickly shook his head. "I swear! I don't know any vampires, I-... I have no idea what to do. I'm alone and I felt hungry."

The man watched him for a moment, Kurt was still frightened so he just shut his eyes and swallowed hard, waiting for the punch.

"Now, that's something I don't see every day." The vampire laughed in surprise, and Kurt opened his eyes when he heard the laugh. "You really do look harmless, but I thought it was just some kind of act. You beat up Jeff pretty good."

"I-I'm sorry, I guess." Kurt sighed, "God, I keep hurting people, but it's only because they attack me first!"

"Don't worry about it." The vampire moved behind Kurt. "Jeff's fine, and so are you."

Kurt licked his bottom lip, it wasn't split anymore, even thought he could still taste the blood there. That didn't surprise him. He had noticed that vampires could heal a lot quicker than humans, but what surprised him was that his leg wasn't broken anymore. He pressed his foot harder against the floor and felt no pain. He smiled. Sometimes it felt good to be a vampire. "Wow... My leg's all better now."

"Yep. You healed. Like all vampires do." The man rolled his eyes as he unchained Kurt. "But if you try anything, I swear I'll kill you."

"I won't. I promise." Kurt looked up at the man. "Where am I?"

"You're in a vampire nest. The guys brought you here for questioning." The man paused. "Just know that if you try anything, you're dead."

"I got it." Kurt felt the chains being released from his body and sighed in relief, his fangs moving back inside. He might be coming home after all. He nodded at the man. "I won't do anything. I was only protecting myself."

"I'm Bill." The man said simply. "They are pretty angry at you. Not because you fought them, but because you were hunting in our territory."

"Yeah, I got that." Kurt stood up from the chair, looking around the dirty and empty room. "But I didn't know there was such a thing, I thought every vampire could just... kill wherever when they needed to eat. Are they going to let me go?"

"Don't know. Probably, once we figure out who you are." Bill replied. "You could be important."

"My name is Kurt. I'm just a student. I'm... nobody." Kurt shrugged. "I won't hunt around here ever again."

"Sure, I believe you, but these guys? Not so easy to convince them."

The door opened behind Bill. It was Jeff, and when he realized Kurt was unchained he growled. "What fuck is this?!"

"Look, this kid is a nobody. He says he didn't know about territories and all that shit." Bill defended him, as Kurt backed off to the wall.

"What kind of vampire doesn't know about territories around here?" Jeff scoffed. "He's a liar."

"I'm not. I got turned last month and I don't know much about all this." Kurt explained quickly, shaking his head. "I'm not a liar."

Jeff grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Kurt followed him quietly, knowing that he had to stay calm if he wanted to get out of that situation. When they were out of that small room, Kurt realized that they were in an abandoned warehouse. It was a bit dark, only a few light bulbs were working and there were a few of empty and rusty shelves. The vampires were gathered around a table, looking down at some kind of map. It looked like they were a gang. The were armed with big knives, had tattoos, dressed in black and they all looked dangerous. Kurt was completely different from them with his soft, pale skin, his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair (that was _usually_  perfectly coiffed, but it obviously wasn't at that moment) and his impeccable sense of fashion. They all looked up as Jeff brought him closer to the group.

"Seriously, does anyone know this bitch?"

"We told you, Jeff, we don't know him." One vampire spoke, he looked the oldest. "It's not our fault you're so angry that a month-old vampire beat the crap out of you."

The vampires laughed at Jeff who only gripped Kurt tighter. "Yeah, you can laugh all you want, but this little shit has to pay for what he did. He's messing with us! Can't you see that he's the one who caused all this trouble for us?"

"Who says that he's the guy?" Bill spoke, he was now standing next to them. "He says he's a student."

"He's lying! I say we should take him to the Head and figure out who this guy is."

"Now, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" The older vampire crossed his arms.

"The Head?" Kurt asked.

Jeff scoffed. "See? Come on, every vampire in New York either works for the Head or at least knows who that is!"

"I don't care who this vampire is." A vampire who looked to be about Kurt's age, maybe younger, came closer. Kurt swallowed thickly as the vampire stared at him. He had a blond, almost white hair. His eyes were dark and something seemed off about him. Kurt's entire body felt scared around that man and his hungry eyes. The vampire's finger caressed Kurt's cheek, and Kurt could do nothing but hold his breath. "I could have a lot of fun with him. I say you should let me take him back to that room, and-"

"Jared, no." Bill frowned. "You're not going to do anything to him. We don't even know who this guy is yet, but even if we did, that's just fucked up, man. You have to stop doing that."

"Oh, please." Jared rolled his eyes. "He's a nobody, why do you care? Just shut up and go back to your post. You should be outside, watching out for hunters."

"You're not the boss here, you crazy fuck." Bill raise his voice in anger.

The discussion between the vampires went on, but Kurt, who had been so scared a few seconds before, suddenly felt calm. Something was up. Something that none of them were noticing. Kurt couldn't be sure what exactly it was, but there was a smell in the air. A sweet smell that seemed so familiar... It was faint, but he could smell it. Strangely, that smell comforted him. They were all yelling now, but to Kurt, the noise was distant.

"I say we kill this fucker right now." Jeff had taken out a silver knife, pointing it directly to Kurt's neck. "If he's a nobody, like he says, no one's going to miss him."

Jared smirked. "Do it. I don't mind fucking a dead body if it's still warm."

"You're not killing anybody, Jeffrey." The older man spoke. "Put the knife down, it's an order."

"No! Fuck this shit! I'm tired of you bossing us around like that!" Jeff stepped back, pulling Kurt with him.

"Jeff, don't do it, man!" Bill said, shaking his head. "This guy is innocent."

"You're still young, Billy. You still have that human sense of morality in you." The other vampire, the one that had attacked Kurt in the alley with Jeff spoke. "It doesn't matter if he's innocent. Just kill him already."

"I'm gonna do it!" Jeff yelled. "None of you can stop me! This piece of shit has to pay!" He pressed the knife harder against Kurt's neck and he was ready to cut his head off in one move.

"Jeff, no!"

Kurt closed his eyes as he heard a loud bang. For a moment, everything was quiet. He opened his eyes. Jeff was paralyzed. Shot in the head. Didn't even have enough time to react before a silver bullet went straight to his brain.

"Hunters!" The older vampire shouted, and all of their fangs came out. Another shot, and this time it hit Bill's arm. The vampire screamed in agony. Kurt widened his eyes too, but strangely he still felt calm. He was about to be killed by either these vampires or some hunters and he was still peaceful. All the vampires were running quite fast, to get their guns and get ready to defend themselves from the hunters. There was a hunter already inside the warehouse, the bullets came from somewhere in the dark part of the building. That person was the one who shot Jeff and Bill. How they got there? It was hard to tell. Hunters were sneaky and well trained.

Kurt just focused on running then. He needed to hide and find a way out of that situation, but he wasn't used to this at all. He didn't know where to run. "Kurt, this way!" Bill yelled grabbing Kurt's arm as they ran to hide behind one of the shelves. From where they were hiding, Kurt could see the silhouette of the hunter. It was a man, he was hiding behind a pillar in the dark with his gun. The vampires were looking everywhere, trying to find the shooter.

A woman kicked the warehouse door open. She had two guns on her hands and didn't waste anytime before she started to shoot. Her bullets got one of them in the head, but the other vampires were too fast and got to their weapons, forcing the woman to hide too as the gunfire began.

"You just got one?! What the fuck? We should have already gotten at least four of them!" Santana shouted at Blaine so he could hear her over the gunshots.

"And you blame me? You only got one too!"

"Yeah, but you had the element of surprise, I got here after you started!" She replied angrily. Kurt could hear every word they said. He just hoped they wouldn't find him.

"Kurt, I have to help them." Bill said. "I can't leave them." The hunters and vampires were still shooting each other nonstop. It was so loud that Kurt almost didn't hear him.

"But, you're hurt!" Kurt frowned.

"The bullet went right through my arm. It's healing already, I'll be fine." Bill nodded. "Just stay hidden, but when you find a way to get out, run as fast as you can. Here, take this." He gave him a car key, and Kurt frowned in confusion. "You're still too young, you're not as fast as the rest of us. Just get the truck if you can get away. Hunters are merciless and they will kill you without a second thought, so don't look back."

Kurt nodded a little, looking down at the keys. He didn't really agree, there was a hunter who had tried to kill him, but he did give him a second thought. "Thank you, Bill. Good luck."

Bill nodded and left, trying to to get his weapons without being noticed. The shooting went on for a while, and Kurt just wanted it all to stop. Suddenly one last gun shot was heard.

"Fuck!" Jared shouted. "I'm out of bullets, boss!"

The older vampire, threw his gun to the ground and groaned. "Me too."

"Did I hear that right?" The male hunter said, he was clearly smirking. Anyone could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, you did. I'm out of ammo too, so... " The woman came of out her hiding place in the shadows, holding a machete tightly and lifting it up, ready to fight. "Now, let's get this party started. For real."

Kurt found it absurd that these hunters were clearly having fun. How could you possibly be smiling when you're so close to being killed? He watched as the older vampire ran fast to attack her holding a knife of his own, but dear God, that woman was a good fighter. She dodged his attacks and fought with skill, defending herself while planning her own moves up ahead. It was entrancing to watch, really. Kurt mouth was agape, and even more so when Bill joined his boss and the woman managed to defend herself from both of them. But she wasn't alone for long, soon the male hunter came out of the shadows with his own machete. Kurt couldn't hold back a gasp. It was that hunter. His hunter. The man that wanted to kill him. And Kurt was pretty sure that smell was coming from him, which made everything more confusing.

Blaine moved sneakily and kicked the older vampire to the ground. Before he could continue his attack, though, Jared grabbed him from behind and the vampire's knife went dangerously close to Blaine's stomach, but the hunter managed to push it away. His machete cut the vampire's chest, though, making Jared scream and growl in anger. The female hunter screamed as Bill grabbed her and almost broke her arm, while the older vampire used that opportunity to cut her, aiming for the neck, but she kicked him just in time, so he ended up cutting her thigh.

"I need help!" Santana yelled, and Blaine had to jump and kick Jared out of the way so he could go help his friend. He helped her get away from Bill and they both stood back to back, watching the vampires surround them.

"Fuck. We need a plan." Blaine whispered to her. "That's not all of them. Someone else's here, I saw it. Another vampire, I don't know, there were six people here."

Kurt froze as he heard the hunter.

"We'll find the other one, don't worry. I do have a plan. I lied about the ammo thing." Santana acted quickly as she pulled her gun from its holder on her belt and aimed for the boss that was standing to her right. She didn't have much time to think or aim, so she just shot him. The bullet went straight through his head, which meant that he would heal in a few minutes. "Shit! Well, that'll buy us time."

Jared growled, looking right at Blaine. "Oh, I'll get you both. You're dead meat!"

Blaine smirked, twirling his machete. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Jared launched himself at Blaine's direction, his knife hit Blaine's machete with force as the hunter defended himself from his attack. Kurt was watching everything, truly surprised at how strong the hunters were. All the vampires in that warehouse, except for himself, were quite strong. Stronger than humans, and yet those hunters wouldn't go down so easily. He swallowed, wondering which side would win this fight. Kurt glanced at the door. No one was paying attention, maybe he could get away. He started to move towards the door, very, very quietly. He was still far, but he was confident that he could make it.

Kurt still kept his eyes on the fight. The two hunters had very different fighting styles. The male hunter was stronger, and he used his strong arms a lot more than his legs. He was clearly a boxer. The girl, though, she was faster, agile and used her legs more. She had probably taken a lot of lessons of marcial arts. She was a badass, Kurt had to admit. He watched them, but he kept moving. The door was so close now, he was gonna make it, he knew it.

"Ah!" Blaine let out a scream as Jared grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up with one hand. He gasped for air, and desperately tried to fight him, his hand dropped the machete and tried to pull Jared's hand away. Jared kicked the machete away into the darkness. Blaine would not be able to get it back.

"Bla- No. No!" Santana widened her eyes, looking at her friend. Bill took the opportunity to punch her in the face, making her lose her balance and fall.

Jared laughed, watching the hunter suffer. He threw Blaine far away. The hunter let out a yelp as he hit the ground, falling in the middle of two shelves. Jared watched him agonize with a smile. "Killing you is going to feel so good."

Santana was trying to get away from Bill so she could help her friend, but she was losing. She was too distracted and worried about Blaine. She couldn't see him from where she was, but she could hear him. Bill was hitting her multiple times and she was close to being knocked out.

Kurt was just a few steps away from the door. He didn't need to stay there anymore. The hunters would lose. He could get away and no one would even notice. He couldn't take his eyes off the hunter, though. He could see the man's machete, it wasn't too far from him and before he could stop himself he took one step closer to the weapon. "No... No, just leave." He whispered and turned away to the door. Jared was kicking Blaine in the stomach again and again. The hunter could just let out loud noises of pain. The vampire laughed, enjoying every sound.

Bill glanced at Jared. "Stop it! Just kill him already!"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Fine." This time he was the one twirling his knife as smirked down at the hunter. Blaine was breathing hard, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. As the vampire moved closer, Blaine knew he had to act quick. He watched the vampire's movements and as the vampire lifted his knife, ready to stab Blaine in the heart, the hunter kicked him and rolled away. The vampire's knife got him though, making a deep cut on his shoulder. Blaine screamed, but continued to struggle, trying to get up. He had no idea the effect that his blood was having on the vampire standing just a few feet away from them. Kurt felt his fangs coming out again, but for a reason he couldn't quite grasp and suddenly he couldn't stop himself.

Jared was on his feet in a second, and he quickly straddled Blaine, holding him down with force, while his knife pressed against his neck and he smirked, wanting to see the hunter's eyes as he died. "Say bye bye."

Blaine saw a silhouette behind the vampire, holding his machete. "Bye bye." He whispered. A second later, there was blood splashing all over his face and he closed his eyes. The vampire's head had been chopped off and he managed to use his strength to push the vampire's body away. He kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily and coughing. "T-thanks, San-" He stopped talking when he finally looked up. That was definitely not Santana. That beautiful vampire was kneeling right next to him. His eyes pupils looked huge and he looked like he was in some kind of trance as he stared down at Blaine. "Kurt..." he whispered, and the vampire smiled as he heard his name. Then suddenly, he understood: Kurt glanced at his shoulder. Blaine understood that he was still in danger and that vampire was going to kill him. The smell of his blood was doing that to him, it was probably it. He had never seen a vampire act like that before.

"Santana, hel-" The vampire put his hand over the hunter's mouth firmly and leaned down to speak to him. Blaine noticed the blood on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The vampire said, his voice surprisingly soft and calm and this time his eyes were looking right into Blaine's. "You saved me, now I saved you. Don't forget that." Then suddenly, his hand wasn't there anymore. He stood up and moved so fast that Blaine only just blinked before he was gone.

The hunter let out a groan of pain. "S-Santana?" He called. He couldn't hear a fight anymore and he grabbed the machete with his good arm. Kurt had dropped it right next to him before he left.

The last vampire was kneeling down, holding her. Blaine let out a breath as he saw Santana. She wasn't conscious and he feared for the worse. The vampire turned to him and Blaine noticed that he was doing. Bill was drinking her blood from her arm. "I'm sorry. I had to hurt her."

Blaine was limping a little, he held his machete tighter. "Did you kill her? You fucking- you monster!"

"She's not dead. Not yet." Bill wiped his mouth and got ready for another fight. The fight didn't last long, though. Blaine was hurt, but his adrenaline carried him through the fight. The vampire was just as hurt as Blaine was because of his fight with Santana. He hadn't had time to heal yet. Blaine had also grabbed Jared's knife and used that to his advantage when Bill was distracted. He stabbed the man through the heart multiple times, and finally left the knife there, paralyzing him.

Blaine fell to his knees. That hunt was finally over.

* * *

Blaine did all the work by himself, despite being hurt. As soon as he got his breath back to normal he went to Santana, checking her vitals and letting out a breath of relief when he confirmed that she was in fact alive. He looked at all the bruises and cuts in her body. She had been beat pretty bad, but she would be okay, nothing truly serious. Nothing that hunters weren't used to. He heard the older vampire let out a noise and quickly went to cut his head off before he could regenerate completely.

Then the chopped off the other paralyzed vampires' heads. The dark haired guy and the random vampire that Santana had shot. He kept the last one alive, the bigger one, but apparently the youngest vampire of the group. He was going to bring a little gift to Cooper. When Santana was finally conscious again, Blaine helped her stand up and walked her to the car. She argued that she was fine, but Blaine insisted that she would rest in the car. He would worry about everything alone.

It was better that way, because while he was burning corpses, searching through their weapons, taking a few knifes and ammunition with him and also some silver chains (those were useful and expensive), his mind could only think about one thing... that damned vampire named Kurt.

_"You saved me, now I saved you. Don't forget that."_

He kept remembering what Kurt had said. Had he actually just saved a vampire? Blaine knew that the vampire he shot was threatening to kill someone, but he wasn't able to see who it was. It was Kurt? How exactly did he managed to get himself in that situation? It didn't matter. Blaine couldn't forget the way Kurt's eyes were as the vampire looked down at him. He remembered everything clearly, but every time he thought about it, it felt like some kind of hallucination. It was too surreal. He had never seen a vampire so collected, even though he was so close to the temptation that Blaine's blood meant to him. He could have killed Blaine right there and drank all of his blood, but he chose to just leave.

Why did everything have to be so confusing?

* * *

Kurt watched the hunter drag Bill to the trunk of his car. Poor Bill, he thought, and wondered what they were going to do to him. He couldn't take his eyes off the hunter, though. The smell of his blood was still strong to him. Kurt had never felt better. That man's presence felt so comforting and  _good_. He almost couldn't control himself anymore. His mind was screaming at him to just go over there and drink all of his delicious blood, to suck until the very last drop. He wouldn't questions his own actions back in the warehouse. Not now, now he had a plan. A plan that hopefully, would make everything end well.

He watched the hunter get in the car with his... girlfriend, he guessed. Kurt watched them talk for a while, and kept hidden as they looked around to see if anyone was following them. The man looked a lot more worried than her, and Kurt wondered if she knew about this whole situation. He wondered if she knew that her boyfriend had just been saved by a vampire.

* * *

"So, same time next week?" Blaine turned to Santana with a smile as he parked in front of her building.

Santana let out a laugh. "You think you're so funny." She got serious then. "Cooper is going to be really mad at you."

"He's always mad anyway," Blaine shrugged.

"Seriously, though... I'm sorry." Santana said softly. "I was the one that suggested that just the two of us could take that vampires nest alone."

Blaine smirked. "We did, though."

"Anderson, you almost died." Santana rolled her eyes. "You were lucky to get out of that situation."

Blaine looked away. "Yes. I was lucky. We would both be dead right now." He thought of the vampire again, but pushed those thoughts away quickly. He would have plenty of time to think about that later. He looked at the woman again and bit his lip, looking at her bleeding thigh. "I think you shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I'll be okay, I promise." Santana nodded. "You don't have to worry. I, um, I'm kinda seeing someone." She admitted, looking away. "I'll invite her over, she thinks I'm a cop, so she won't ask too many questions."

"Right. Good." Blaine smiled. "Good for you, San. You deserve a nice girl in your life."

"And you should hurry. Go home and clean that cut, you have a vampire who's tasted your blood somewhere in this city. We don't want him finding you." Santana said, and leaned over to give Blaine a hug.

Blaine hugged back, but his eyes widened. He had forgotten about that. Kurt could still track his blood from miles away. Holy fuck, this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Kurt watched the man enter the seemingly abandoned house, looking back over his shoulder the whole time. Kurt was way too far to be seen by the hunter, and he was sure of that because he was human, and humans' senses were weaker. They weren't truly made for hunting, like vampires were. Kurt had followed the hunter with Bill's truck and now he knew where the brothers lived.

He wouldn't be a prey anymore, he thought with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write a fight scene in another language?!
> 
> I hate that Kurt is always getting a hard time in this story, but things will get better for him, I promise. For Blaine too. And yeah, they didn't interact much in this chapter, but what happened was really meaningful for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're gonna be late!"

Kurt knocked on Rachel's door again - more like banged. The girl entered her room to answer the phone an hour ago and still hadn't left.

The vampire noticed that something was different with him that morning. Something inside him was making him angrier, more stressed. He could feel it: the hunger was coming again. The last time he fed was four days ago when he killed that girl. That was a crazy night...

He barely remembered getting home the next morning when he woke up, then in a few moments it all came back to him, the strongest memory was the smell. That sweet, sweet smell. Kurt didn't know that blood could smell so much better than it already did... But it was more than that. Something else had happened the night before, when he smelled the hunter's blood, but he couldn't find an explanation.

It was difficult for him, going through all that alone. He could understand why vampires stuck together, like the ones in that nest. Figuring this out alone was not an easy job, especially for Kurt who wanted to keep living his life as if he was still human. He just wished he had someone to talk to, so he wouldn't need to wake up every day and be scared of his own body.

The morning after that night was the scariest. He felt drained after feeling so powerful. His fangs just wouldn't retract back into place, he felt like his body was on fire, even his eyes burned. Something dark was living inside him, in his blood, and taking over his whole body. That morning, he could feel it, it was almost like it was alive, and it was growing. He felt like the true monster he was. And above all, he felt lust. It was strong and undeniable. He had never felt that much  _need_  in his life, he just needed to fuck like his life depended on it. His cock was so hard in his pants that it ached .He had read that vampires were more sexually driven than humans, but he didn't expect it to come so quickly and with so much force. Just when he thought his body was done surprising him..

Kurt couldn't stay still in the bed. He desperately needed to come, so he tugged his pants down and without hesitation his hand wrapped around his cock before he began to masturbate. It was hard to keep quiet. He had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle the sounds he was making. It had been the most intense orgasm of his life. It took him a few minutes to recover, and when he did his body turned back to normal too. His fangs retracted and he finally could leave his room and rush to the bathroom to clean himself up. That experience excited him as he thought about all the intense orgasms he was still going to have from now on. Another perk of being a vampire.

The events of the previous night were playing in his head again. He had to come up with a plan to attack the brothers, and he could not fuck that up. After the younger hunter entered the house with Bill, he watched the house for a few minutes before he started the car and left the area.

Kurt thought about his decision to save him. In retrospect, he remembered feeling the need to interfere and kill whoever hurt the curly haired man. It was stronger than his own need to protect himself. It was like that man belonged to him in some weird, twisted way. He was  _his_  prey. Kurt was not willing to share his beautiful prey.

However, he didn't want to hurt his prey either. Not yet, at least. Some part of him knew that waiting was better. He was going to do this right and leave no loose ends. Then, if he was lucky, he would get to savor that sweet blood without hesitation or fear. It was going to be all his. All he had to do was come up with a good plan.

Four days later, he still had no plan. Kurt couldn't even decide what he wanted out of this. Did he want the brothers dead? Well, he surely wanted the older one out of the picture, but dead? Planning someone's death was different than having to kill because he was hungry. It felt worse. And he had mixed feelings about killing the younger hunter. Kurt didn't know if he had intended to do it, but that hunter had saved him. However, he did not want to deal with hunters again. He knew the man would come looking for revenge if his older brother got killed, no matter how merciful he might have been in the past. And what would happen if he ever smelt his blood again? He was scared to think of the possibilities. And there was something else that Kurt was having trouble to understand... something inside him didn't want the man to die. It was almost protective, he wanted his prey alive. He was scared that when the time came, he wouldn't be able to end the hunter's life.

Another reason why it was so hard to come up with a plan was that he knew those hunters were not easy to fight. He had seen one of them in action, and even though he was human, he was very skilled and well trained. He'd probably been doing it his whole life. And Kurt was one little month-old vampire who was still trying to figure out his body and had no idea how hunters worked. They were very smart. They usually had to out-smart the vampires if they wanted to live. The brothers were more than capable of taking him down.

"Rachel, for fuck's sake!" Kurt yelled again and the girl finally left her room, rolling her eyes.

"What is  _up_  with you lately, Kurt?" The girl walked past him to grab her coat. "Couldn't you just wait a few minutes?"

"No, I could not." Kurt glared. "We're late!"

"I was on the phone! It was important." She glared.

"You're getting an awful lot of 'important phone calls' lately..." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"We should go." Rachel checked the time and groaned. "You're right, we're late, but that's not a good enough reason to bang on my door and yell at me like that!" She sighed. "Damn it, no time for coffee."

Kurt and Rachel left their apartment and headed for NYADA. Kurt was actually glad they didn't have to go to the coffee shop, he didn't need the caffeine anyway. Every day since that night he had come up with excuses for them not to go to there again. He knew it was silly, the hunter already knew where he studied, but he just wanted to avoid the man as much as possible. The hunter had given him a week, so he had to come up with some kind of plan before that, he didn't doubt the hunter wouldn't go through with his plan.

That morning was uneventful, except for some lash outs that Kurt had had. Even talking back to his teachers, something every NYADA students wouldn't dare to do. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with unfair criticism. What was really bothering him was that he felt the hunger starting to grow. He had another day, or maybe two, before he had to kill again. That thought depressed him. When he was killing, sure, it felt good, but the next day he had to deal with the regret and self hate. He had to deal with the memory of his victim begging for mercy. Sometimes he wished those hunters would just kill him already. Maybe they were right, he deserved to die...

No, not those thoughts again. He had fought against them his entire high school years, and now he deserved to be happy. He deserved to live. Things were just... not easy now. Or ever.

After yelling at his teacher in his acting class, he decided he could use a time out. He had to go to the bathroom, splash some water on his face and focus. He would not ruin his reputation at NYADA just because of some silly vampire mood swing.

"You're stronger than this, Kurt Hummel. Get your shit together." He muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom. The farthest one that was usually empty.

He checked the stalls and sighed in relief. There was no one there. He would not have to worry about anyone judging him if he had a break down and smashed a mirror or something.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror for a minute, looking intently for every change he could notice in his body since he changed. There was none. He felt different, and his body worked differently, but looked the same. The only thing that was visibly different were his scars, they had all disappeared and his skin looked certainly better. Regenerated.

He turned on the tap and put his hand under the water. It was strange, he could feel the water, but it didn't feel cold or warm. His own skin was cold, he knew that. He didn't feel it himself, but humans could feel it. That, and the retractable fangs were what gave a vampire away. Hunters usually touched a person's skin to feel if it's cold when they're not sure if someone's a vampire or not.

He heard someone coming closer and entering the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes, pretending to wash his hands and hoping that whoever that was would just do their business and go away. But when he looked in the mirror and saw who it was, his eyes widened, he knew that person wouldn't just go away.

"You said one week." Kurt turned off the tap, but didn't turn to look directly at the hunter.

"I know what I said." The man replied, turning to lock the door.

Kurt swallowed hard and turned around, his fangs coming out.

* * *

Blaine saw the fangs and almost regretted coming to that place. If he ended up getting himself killed or hurt again, Cooper would never forgive him for being so stupid. And Cooper was right. He was _so_ stupid. He had followed the vampire in that school all day, waiting for an opportunity to catch him alone. Meanwhile, Cooper was at the house searching for that same vampire staring back at Blaine in that moment. After seeing Blaine so hurt Cooper decided to take it out on someone, and was reminded of the danger that Blaine was still in because of the cut in his bleeding shoulder. He was obsessed again. For the last few days, he could not stop talking about figuring out a way to get to the vampire. It was either that or telling Blaine over and over that he was forbidden to go out hunting with Santana again, which Blaine knew wasn't true. Cooper couldn't control him that much.

His brother was getting close, though. He had searched around the area where Blaine had been attacked and deduced that the vampire was probably a college student who had gone missing recently. Sometimes when people went missing it meant that they simply had gotten turned and went off to a nest. Luckily for Kurt, Cooper hadn't thought of asking anything about the 'vampire who attacked my little brother' to the vampire they were holding captive, because the nest where that vampire lived was too far from where Blaine was attacked. Also, because Cooper was busier asking him about the Head.

However, Cooper had searched all the college campuses around the area, and it turned out that NYADA was one of the four. It was only a matter of time before his brother went to investigate.

"I'm not here to kill you." Blaine said honestly, raising his hand. "I'm not going to attack you, unless you attack me first."

Kurt stared at him, his face unreadable. For some reason, he believed Blaine and his fangs went back to normal. He turned back around and looked in the mirror as he styled his hair. "You finally got a hair cut."

Blaine moved closer and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. He was dressing differently too, no longer wearing that leather jacket and a V neck shirt. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red polo shirt. It made him look younger. He also had finally shaved. Kurt approved that look. "Yeah. Every student here seem to care a lot about how they look. I had to blend in."

Kurt snorted. "Sure. You're totally blending in with those bruises on your face and neck."

Blaine didn't reply, he was only staring at him and Kurt found it deeply unnerving. Kurt could swear that he could feel himself sweating, even though vampires did not sweat. "You're a brave little fighter... Coming here, still hurt from the other night, and locking yourself up with a killer like me without your big brother to come and save y-"

"You should be thankful." Blaine interrupted him with a firm voice. "He's looking for you and he's getting close."

"You came all the way here just to warn me? That's cute." Kurt smirked, while Blaine clenched his jaw.

"I came here to talk." Blaine admitted, simply.

Kurt actually laughed. "To talk?"

"I just-..." Blaine let out a breath and his head sagged down. Kurt wondered what went on inside that clearly troubled mind. For a moment, he saw that the hunter was just as lost as he was. "I need answers. I need... something!"

 _Tell me about it_ , Kurt thought. "Well, you're not getting any answers from me. Why don't you ask your brother?"

"Will everyone just  _stop_  bringing up my brother?!" Blaine snapped. "Everything I do, or say, someone has to bring him up like I'm a child who constantly needs his approval!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the outburst.

"I just have to figure things out for myself." Blaine started to pace, walking back and forth as he bit his bottom lip.

Kurt thought he looked cute, all worked up, but he still wasn't sure what the man was looking for there. Answers? What answers could Kurt possibly give him? What answers could that man possibly need? He was a hunter, who knew a hell of a lot more than Kurt and he was still lost.

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked suddenly, not able to hold it back anymore.

"Do what?" Kurt muttered.

"You know what I'm talking about." Blaine stepped closer. Too close. Kurt could hear his heartbeat this whole time. It was faster now. "Why did you keep me alive?" The man asked, barely above a whisper.

"Why did you keep  _me_  alive?" Kurt searched for the answer in the man's eyes.

Blaine swallowed hard before answering. "I didn't even see you there, I didn't save you on purpose."

"You know what I'm talking about. You've had several opportunities to kill me, and you still haven't." Kurt searched harder, his blue eyes stared deeply into the worried hazel eyes that belonged to the hunter.

That made Blaine look away, looking into the vampire's eyes was too much. It was like the man could read into his soul. "I just-... I felt bad for you, I guess."

Kurt snorted and shook his head. "I don't need your sympathy. You're going to kill me in a few days. Giving me an extra week to live? Well, that's a nice way to show how much you feel bad for me."

"I just want you to understand that I didn't choose this! What other choice do I have? It's either you or me, it's either you or several innocent people!" Blaine raised his voice, pointing at himself. "I didn't choose this life, I didn't choose to have to deal with these decisions!"

"And you think I chose this?!" Kurt laughed sarcastically.

Blaine let out a long sigh. "Look, I didn't come here for this, Kurt."

Kurt was surprised to hear his name. He had only heard the hunter say it once, and something inside him enjoyed hearing the man say it.

"I came here because I needed to talk to you." Blaine went on. "Because I've never seen a vampire acting the way you did and you... intrigued me. I couldn't stop thinking about that night, trying to figure out what happened and I just can't understand."

Kurt smirked and stepped closer to him, making the hunter step back. "Can't get me out of your head, huh?" The vampire bit back a laugh. The other man looked clearly uncomfortable, avoiding Kurt's eyes and tensing up his body. Kurt usually didn't have that kind of attitude. Before he got turned, he could never make a flirty comment like that without blushing like crazy. He liked that he could do it now, and most of all, he liked getting that hunter all worked up because a gay guy was hitting on him. Straight guys were so fragile. He decided to reach out and touch the man's arm lightly, just to see his reaction.

When Kurt's cold skin came in contact with Blaine's, the hunter gasped softly and pulled back. He shook his head and nervously turned to walk to the door. "I can't believe I actually thought I could come here and have a serious conversation with a vampire..."

"Hey, come on, you don't have to leave." Kurt grabbed his arm then, to keep him from going away, but the hunter quickly pulled it away. "Look, I want answers too. I'm a lot more confused than you are, going through this alone."

Blaine turned back around to look at Kurt, trying to figure out if the vampire was being honest or just playing with him.

"You want to talk? Let's talk. I won't bite." Kurt winked. Wow, seriously, where was that attitude coming from?

"And if you did, I'd kill you." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, a threat. That's a nice way to start a conversation." Kurt leaned back against the sink. "Okay, let's make a deal. I answer your questions, if you answer mine."

Blaine frowned, and wondered if it was worth it. "I'm not used to making deals with vampires."

"It's only fair, and I'll be completely honest." Kurt raised his hands up.

Blaine let out a long sigh. "Fine."

Kurt smiled. Finally, he was going to find out more about all this, and from a reliable source. "Me first. Is there any way I can go back to being human?"

Blaine bit his lip. "No, not that I know of."

Kurt's smile fell, so did his shoulders. His last little bit of hope had been crushed. "Oh. Okay. Your turn."

"Why did you save me?" Blaine asked again. "Why did you just walk away instead of drinking all of my blood, I know you wanted to. How did you do that?"

The vampire turned quiet as he thought about that night and the man in front of him didn't say anything, patiently waiting for the answer. He didn't have a right answer yet, because he didn't fully understand either. Kurt thought back of that night. He remember hearing the hunter scream while that vampire hurt him... then that strong entrancing smell. He could even feel it now. He could still hear the hunter's heartbeat and was reminded of that delicious blood pumping inside. Kurt turned away to face the mirror, looking down at the sink, that way he wouldn't have to look at the hunter as a strong feeling hit him. Possessiveness. He held himself back. "Because I was scared of that other hunter and also your brother. He could find me and get his revenge." He swallowed hard after the lie. "What are my weaknesses? What can get me killed?" He went on quickly, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Blaine watched Kurt in the mirror. "Uh... Silver. Anything made of silver can hurt you, as if you were human. Other objects will pierce your skin and all but you won't feel pain. A silver bullet in your heart or brain will paralyze you completely. But the only way to kill you is to cut your head off. It doesn't have to be a blade made of silver, just simply cutting off the head will do. You can also die of starvation, but that's incredibly hard because you'll become almost unstoppable when hungry enough, some studies showed that even when paralyzed, a vampire will regenerate enough to become active so it won't die. And it takes months for a vampire to die of starvation."

Kurt didn't speak or move while he listened to Blaine. He only blinked.

"What were you doing there that night?" It was Blaine's turn.

"Some vampires attacked me and kidnapped me because I was hunting in their territory." Kurt replied and without missing a beat, asked his question. "How do territories work?"

"That only exists here in New York and some other big cities. Some nests take over a territory and they're responsible for it. They can't kill too much so they won't raise any suspicions and they protect each other. It's sort of like a gang." Blaine explained, surprised that the vampire didn't even know about that. He was truly alone. "Why do you still study here? Why do you still pretend that you're human?"

"What am I suppose to do? Hide? Join a nest?" Kurt shrugged and sighed. "I'm still the same person. I have the same likes and dislikes. I still love fashion, Broadway and singing, I'm still me. I didn't plan to come to New York and become a vampire I planned to come here and become a star." He replied honestly. "I'm not going to let this get in the way of that. I'm not."

Blaine blinked and looked down. "Fair enough."

"Why did you become a hunter?" Kurt saw Blaine close himself off. His jaw clenched and unconsciously tried to look stronger and more confident than he actually was.

"I didn't agree to answer personal questions." Blaine replied, in a lower voice.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and turned around again. "Oh, really? I don't remember hearing you say that before, but whatever. I just want to understand how someone can decide to become a murderer."

"A murderer?" Blaine laughed bitterly. "I'm the murderer?"

"Sure, I kill people too." Kurt shrugged, "but I didn't choose to do it. I have no choice, I can't control my body if I starve."

"I have no choice either. I'm killing to-"

"To protect people. Right." Kurt let out a chuckle. "You tell that to yourself so you can sleep at night, but you're still a killer. A killer who  _chose_  to become a killer."

"You can't compare killing a vampire to killing a human being!"

"We can't help it! We have no control over it!"

"Then why didn't you kill me? Why did you save me?!" Blaine yelled.

"Because you're mine! Your blood belongs to me. You're mine, and only I have the right to take away your life." That feeling was back again. Kurt closed his eyes. That heartbeat...

Blaine was taken aback. That statement had both scared him, and strangely made him feel safe. Wanted and protected. He had never met a vampire like Kurt. Something was off about him. When a vampire bites into a human, tastes its blood, and that human somehow gets away, the human's blood becomes irresistible to that vampire, and they will go after the victim if they ever smell their blood again, but this was completely different. They didn't want the person to belong to them, they simply wanted to taste their blood because it somehow tasted a lot better than others to them.

"I'm not yours." Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt kept his eyes shut and swallowed hard. Blaine could tell there was a fight for control going on inside Kurt and when the vampire finally opened his eyes, Blaine almost reached for his knife inside his bag, but Kurt seemed calm again. Contained. "You had just saved me. It wouldn't be right."

"Why did your eyes turn red?"

"What?" Kurt frowned in surprise, quickly looking at the mirror.

"Your eyes turned red." Blaine repeated. "When you looked at me that night. How did you do that?"

"My eyes didn't turn red, that's not possible." Kurt turned to Blaine again.

"They did. I saw it." Blaine nodded. "I've never seen that before."

"Aren't you suppose to know about this stuff?! What kind of hunter are you?" Kurt said angrily. "I've only been a vampire for a month, I don't know about any of this!"

"I've seen many, many vampires in my life. None of them could turn their eyes red." Blaine frowned.

"Neither can I. And if that happened, I didn't do it on purpose, I can't even control my body most of the time." Kurt crossed his arms around his own body. He was becoming scared, not even the hunter could explain everything to him.

"Who turned you?" Blaine asked, he didn't even care who's turn it was anymore. It didn't matter anymore.

"I don't know!" Kurt shook his head, he didn't like thinking about the night he got turned. "I just escaped and ran. I don't know any vampires, you killed the only vampire that was remotely nice to me." He said, remembering Bill.

"He's not dead yet, but I guess I could ask him about your eyes." Blaine frowned. "He probably doesn't know about it, he's not very old."

"Bill is alive?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

Blaine looked up at him and his frown deepened. Perhaps he had said too much. The vampire wouldn't like to know that Cooper had plans for that vampire. Plans to torture him. They had talked to the vampire briefly and found out he actually knows how to get to the Head.

"Yes," he answered simply. "Did you follow me home that night?"

"I don't remember." Kurt lied for the second time since they started that conversation. "I don't even remember going home after I left the warehouse, for some reason, so don't worry. If I did, I don't remember how to get there." He wanted to ask more about that feeling he had had the morning after. The strong burning sensation and that lust, but not only was he embarrassed to ask, but he was also scared of the answer. He didn't want the hunter to tell him that he was even more of a freak.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but I'll have to accept that answer." Blaine sighed. "I know you won't break in, anyway..."

"Are you still going to kill me?" Kurt asked, his voice was small and he just hoped...

Blaine kept quiet. He honestly didn't know what to say. Part of him was screaming that there was no way he could let that vampire live. He was different, which meant he could be way more dangerous than any other vampire. Even if he wasn't more dangerous, he was still a vampire. A creature he had been taught to hate his whole life. A creature who had tasted his blood. But part of him didn't want to. At all. Kurt was the most interesting creature he'd ever met. He wanted to find out more.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer Kurt, but they both jumped at the noise of the doorknob turning up and down. Someone was trying to get in the restroom. They stayed quiet until they heard the person curse and walk away.

"I should go." Blaine shook his head and walked to the door. This time Kurt wouldn't do anything to stop him. The hunter unlocked the door and grabbed the doorknob. "To answer your question," he paused, "I think that when the time comes, I'll have to do it. I'll have no choice."

Kurt didn't reply. There was nothing else he could say to the man that would make him change his mind.

* * *

Kurt actually hoped that things would end well for him and the hunter. He wanted to figure out a way so that both of them could live, but if he ever had to kill the hunter in order to survive, he would not hesitate. Now, the older hunter, he was a bigger problem. From what he had heard, the man would not back off easily, so he had to come up with a very good plan if he wanted to convince him to let him live. Or just gather the courage to kill him already. He just needed to figure out a way to keep that hunter out of his life. Bill was alive, that was good news. The hunters were probably keeping him in their house, and god knows what they were doing to him. Kurt blamed it on himself. He had saved the hunter who hurt Bill, and he felt like it was his duty to rescue the vampire.

Which is why he was standing outside the vampire hunters' house the day after he'd talked to the curly haired hunter.

Kurt had watched the house from afar for hours before he approached it. He had seen both of them walk in and out of the house at different times of the day. The older, scarier brother usually pointed at his little brother a lot as he talked, which Kurt thought was weird. The younger brother kept very quiet and clearly uncomfortable as he listened to his brother. There was only one time that he laughed at something his brother had said. From where Kurt was, he was able to hear it. It was a nice laugh. Kurt noticed how the hunter didn't move his right arm much. His shoulder was still hurting, Kurt deduced.

When it was dark, the brothers left the house again. They weren't carrying a lot of weapons, each just carried a gun in their holders. With silver bullets, of course. Kurt guessed they weren't going out for a hunt, so they wouldn't take long.

Time for action. Kurt decided to move and break into the house. He made sure to follow the brothers' footsteps on the way to the house. He didn't want to risk falling into one of their traps. He easily broke the lock and opened the door, closing it behind him. He was surprised at how easy it was, actually. They were vampire hunters, weren't they scared that a vampire would break into their house and kill them in their sleep? He turned on the lights. That place was disgusting. No furniture, except for a broken coffee table and an armchair, it was poorly lit, there was dust everywhere, empty bottles, cigarette buds... Kurt made a face and entered further into the house.

He didn't want to make too much noise, so he moved slowly. The brothers weren't there but maybe they had some kind of alarm, or some kind of monitor. Bill was probably paralyzed, if not dead, so there was no point calling out to him. Kurt would have to look for him and he couldn't even be sure if he was still there. Kurt went to the kitchen first. It was an even bigger mess, but Bill was not there. He turned away quickly when he saw blood on the floor. Judging by the smell, it was vampire blood. He decided to climb up the stairs. When he was up there, he entered the first room. There were so many clothes scattered around the floor - which to Kurt was a crime - and so many empty bottles of beer that he gave up entering there. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk in there without tripping on something.

The next room he entered was not messy, only a little. The bed wasn't made, and the room had dust everywhere too, but there weren't any clothes on the floor, there was only a bottle of whiskey. He saw some bandages and figured that it was the younger hunter's room. He stepped inside as he looked around. Kurt wondered how it all began for the man. How he had chosen to live a life like this. Was he happy? Probably not. He was surprise to see a guitar there. The instrument was old and had a lot of stickers, which made Kurt think that the hunter had it for years, maybe ever since he was a kid, because there was a ' _Little Mermaid'_ sticker. On a table there were several books. Most of them were scientific books, about vampires and the studies that had been done to them in the past, but there were romance books too. He chuckled when he saw a copy of ' _Dracula'_.

Next to the books, there was a framed picture of a family. He carefully grabbed it and looked at it closely. He could recognize both hunters there. The taller, older one seemed to be laughing in the picture. He was a lot younger, probably in his early twenties. The man was very attractive in that picture, Kurt had to admit.

The younger brother was standing next to the woman that Kurt assumed was his mother. He had both his arms wrapped around her and a big smile. He seemed to be about twelve years old. His curly hair was gelled back and he was wearing a bowtie, which made Kurt chuckle. The parents were both smiling too. The woman was very beautiful, she had wavy brown hair and blue eyes, like the older hunter. The father looked a lot like the youngest son and he was holding his wife close to him.

Kurt wondered where their parents were now. Were they hunters too? They didn't look like hunters... He put the picture back and decided to not waste any more time. He left the room and decided to look for a basement before leaving. If Bill wasn't anywhere in the house then he probably had been killed.

There was a door under the stairs that led to a basement. Kurt turned the lights on and went down the stairs slowly. He let out a breath when he saw Bill. The man had been chained to a chair and had a knife stuck in his chest to paralyze him. Kurt moved quickly then, wanting to free him as soon as possible.

That was a mistake. There was a trap that set off an alarm in the last step, but Kurt didn't know it yet. Only the hunters who now knew that someone had broken into their house.

* * *

"Bill!" Kurt called, holding the knife he had just pulled out of the vampire's chest. "Bill, it's me. It's Kurt."

The vampire wasn't moving at first. Kurt watched impatiently until the man started to blink.

"It's okay now, the hunters are not home." Kurt assured him.

"K-Kurt?" Bill asked in whisper.

"Yeah, remember me? That vampire from the warehouse..." Kurt reminded him.

"I remember you. The nobody." Bill coughed.

"Yes, the nobody," Kurt nodded.

Bill was breathing heavily, waiting for his body to heal. "What... what are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?"

"I came to get you out of here." Kurt looked back up the stairs, trying to hear if the hunters were back. "We don't have much time, we need to leave right now."

Bill wondered why Kurt cared enough to come rescue him, but didn't question. He also wondered how Kurt managed to enter that house, but he would ask that question later. He got up from the chair when he felt a little better and nodded. He was still very much hurt. That taller hunter had spent hours making him suffer. It would take a while for him to fully recover.

Fuck. Kurt and Bill heard an engine. A car was quickly approaching the house. Kurt had to figure something out, and fast. No one was supposed to get killed that night. He was just supposed to rescue Bill.

"You'll have run as fast as you can, I'll stay here and slow them down." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I can stay and help."

"No," Kurt shook his head quickly. "Go upstairs, find a way out of the house and just run."

"No, Kurt, I'll stay and help. They killed my nest and tortured me, I'm  _not_  leaving you behind and I'm getting my revenge!"

Kurt was growing more desperate. Things were getting completely out of control and he had to fix it. He closed his eyes and he felt something inside of him shifting. Something more powerful than him, but that was also part of him. He opened his eyes and looked at Bill, who looked more confused than ever.

"Go. Now." Kurt firmly said.

"Yes." Bill said before he could stop himself. Kurt reminded him of his old boss, the difference was that Kurt was only a month old, and his boss was a century old, but not even his boss had made him follow an order like that. It was like every single of cell of his body needed to do exactly as Kurt told. And that's what he did.

Kurt stayed behind, in the basement, forcing himself to come up with a plan.

* * *

"He didn't escape, it's not possible!" Cooper got out of the car with an worried frown. "Did someone break in? Another hunter, maybe?"

"I don't know." Blaine replied quietly, already pulling out his gun. His thoughts went to Kurt. It was too much of a coincidence for someone to break into the house at the same week that Kurt had possibly followed him home. But Kurt shouldn't be able to break into people's houses. "Maybe the alarm went off on its own."

"I don't think so. Be careful." Cooper tried the door and gave him an worried look. Someone had broken the lock. He put his finger on his lips, telling Blaine to be quiet and motioned for them to enter the house. Both brothers holding their guns tightly. The light's were on. They hadn't left it like that. Cooper went into the kitchen, but Blaine decided to go straight to the basement, where the alarm had been set off and sent an alert to their phones. The door was wide open.

Blaine stood in front of the door and swallowed nervously. He tried to see if someone was downstairs, but he couldn't see much from up there.

"Hey," Cooper whispered, coming up from behind him, "can you see anyone?"

Blaine shook his head no, then Cooper nodded for him to enter first. Blaine took the first step, his hands sweating a little as he held up the gun. They both went as quiet and slow as possible. When they were halfway down the stairs, they could see that the chair was empty and the vampire was nowhere to be seen. The knife that had been stuck to his heart was on the floor and so were the chains.

Cooper let out a groan behind Blaine and walked past him. He went to the knife and picked it up. "I must have missed his heart and he escaped." He put his gun back in the gun holder.

Blaine still wasn't convinced that that was it. Something was not right and he felt like he was being watched. "But still, he shouldn't be strong enough to get out of these chains," he spoke as he continued his way down the stairs.

"You're right." Cooper frowned, "We should go after him. He can't be strong already, he won't be too far."

Blaine nodded, climbing down the last step before he felt two strong - very strong - arms grabbing him. Before he could even react, there was a pair of cold hands wrapped around his neck and his back hit the wall with great force, taking the breath out of him and making him drop his weapon. When Kurt was confident that the hunter couldn't move, he turned to the older brother and smirked. "I want us to make a deal."

* * *

Cooper had already taken out his gun and was pointing it at the vampire. He knew it was a vampire because of the fangs, but he was very confused. That vampire shouldn't be able to be there, inside their house, and he was pretty sure that both Blaine and himself would never let a vampire in. But now there it was, holding his little brother against a wall with both hands ready to break his neck. But wait a minute - He knew that vampire! It was that recent-turned that had attacked Blaine. He was filled with rage.

"I don't make deals with monsters." Cooper clenched his jaw, aiming at the vampire's head.

Blaine gasped for air, trying to escape the vampire's grasp, but the creature was too strong and he couldn't breathe properly.

"Just listen, I-" Kurt started.

"Let my brother go right now!" Cooper yelled, he was shaking with both anger and fear.

"Put the gun down!" Kurt said firmly.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun torturing you just for hurting my brother." Cooper glared. "I've been looking for you, you know."

"Put the gun down and hear me out or I'll break your precious brother's neck." Kurt raised his voice with confidence, pressing Blaine harder against the wall.

"Cooper, please-" Blaine said in a small voice, looking at his brother with pleading eyes. Cooper glanced at him and decided to drop the weapon. He knew the vampire could break the vampire's neck easily and he wouldn't be able to shoot him fast enough to stop him. He would never forgive himself if that happened. He slowly put the gun down in front of him and took three steps back.

"Good job... Cooper." Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's neck, but still holding him in place against the wall.

"How the fuck did you get in house?" Cooper asked, anger still in his voice.

Kurt frowned.  _I broke in, isn't that obvious?_  "You don't worry about that. I won't come back again if we make a deal right now." He said casually at the older man. "I hear you're still looking for me and I can't have that. I want you both to leave me alone. Let me be and I won't bother you ever again."

Cooper glared. "And let you keep killing innocent people? No, thanks."

"Alright, then." Kurt let out a sigh as he pulled Blaine in front of him and pressed his fangs against Blaine's neck, not really biting him. He didn't want to hurt him, and god knows what would happen if he tasted his blood, he just needed the other hunter to back off. It was enough to make the hunter in his arms whimper and close his eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Fuck!" Cooper yelled and raised his hands. "J-just let him go. I won't go after you."

"See? It wasn't that hard." Kurt smirked with confidence again.

"Let him go!" Cooper narrowed his eyes.

"You better keep that promise." Kurt said seriously and began to walk with Blaine to the bottom of the stairs. "'Cause if you don't, I won't be this nice to your little brother the next time."

The vampire tossed Blaine to Cooper, who quickly moved to grab him and make sure he was okay. Kurt moved fast, he was out of the room before Cooper even caught Blaine.

"You okay?" Cooper asked, pulling Blaine up on his feet.

Blaine nodded quickly. "I'm fine," he coughed, "just my shoulder..."

"Do you have the keys? Let's go!" Cooper grabbed his gun and rushed up the stairs.

Blaine had no choice but to follow him. "Cooper, wait! You made a deal." He argued, grabbing his brother's arm when he was close enough, and making him turn around.

Cooper looked at Blaine as if he was crazy. "Are you insane!? He'll find us again! I'm not risking it," he exlaimed, ignoring his brother.

"Stop, Cooper!" Blaine insisted. "He's stronger now. He'll kill you if you follow him."

"I've killed vampires ten times stronger than him," Cooper said. "C'mon, we can still catch up to him and we're wasting time!"

"No. We made a deal." Blaine shook his head.

Cooper laughed. "You actually thought we made a deal with a bloodsucker?" he asked Blaine, surprised.

"I just don't want him coming after me. Okay?" Blaine replied, nervously looking out the door.

"That's why we have to end him now!" Cooper said, like it was the most obvious thing. "Don't be a weak baby!"

"If he wasn't serious about leaving us alone, don't you think he would have killed us already?"

"Whatever, Blaine... I don't know what's gotten into you. I'm going by myself," Cooper said and before Blaine could reply, he had left the house.

Again, Blaine could only follow him as his older brother ran to the car.

* * *

"The Head's not here." The vampire informed him. "But we just passed on the information you have given us. The Head decided that you won't be joining a new nest."

Bill let out a long disappointed sigh, ready to stand up and leave. "Is that all? Am I supposed to just leave?"

Even not fully healed, he could still run fast, so when Bill finally got far enough into the city, and made sure no one was following him, he went straight to talk to the Head's informants. They had a nightclub in the city that was just a facade. They took him to an office, where two informants were working. Bill knew that he had to tell someone about Kurt, that vampire seemed too powerful for his age and no one seemed to know about him. His nest had been finished, so he also needed to ask them to send him to a new one. Hopefully, he'd get stronger and then finally get his revenge and kill those hunters.

Both informants looked at each other. "We have a very important job for you, actually."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't think the information would be that important.

"You told us his name is Kurt, right?"

"Yes. His name is Kurt, I remember." Bill nodded.

"Well, then. We think he is Kurt Hummel. We need to you earn his trust and bring him to the Head without him knowing." The female vampire told him. "The Head has big plans for him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a TW for attempted rape.

They got in the car as fast as they possibly could. Blaine was a little behind Cooper, frowning in pain because of his shoulder. He hadn't even closed the car door before Cooper started the engine and stepped on the gas. It was a dark, moonless night, and the car was going fast. Both brothers were breathing heavily and had their eyes focused on the road, looking out for the vampire. Blaine wasn't going to actually tell Cooper if he saw Kurt hiding somewhere. He didn't know how his brother or the vampire would react, they would fight, that's for sure, and they could end up killing each other. No, Blaine could not let that happen.

"We can still catch him. I know we can!" Cooper said, mostly to himself. "I don't even care who he is, or what he knows, I just want him dead! Oh, I can't wait to kill him!"

"Cooper, slow down! You're going to kill  _us_!" Blaine protested, quickly bucking the seat belt.

Cooper ignored him and drove faster, ignoring all the red lights and the stop signs. The younger brother was thankful that there weren't many people out in the streets and that Cooper was a good driver. Blaine could only hope that everything would turn out well.

* * *

The abandoned house was a little far from the buildings in the city. Kurt had to run fast so he could find a place to hide in an alley. He could hear the brothers' car's engine far behind him, but he knew that they wouldn't give up easily. He was a vampire, an inexperienced one, but still, his senses were better than a human's. Kurt found a hiding spot in an dark alleyway, feeling relieved when he heard the brother's car turning into another direction. He would be able to hear the hunters if they were close, so that would definitely give him an edge. It was unlikely that they would find him.

Kurt felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He wrapped his arm around his body and shut his eyes. Hunger. Kurt knew it was coming, but all this adrenaline made things worse. He needed to feed. If only he could stay focused, maybe he could hold himself back...

* * *

After a short while, Cooper got tired of turning left and right and not finding any trace of the vampire. Their search was probably going to end soon, and they would have to go back to square one. Cooper could not let that happen. That vampire was too dangerous. It knew where they lived, it had released a vampire they were holding captive, and it had tasted his young brother's blood... No, they couldn't just go home after that. Blaine was surprised when the older hunter let out a groan and stopped the car. His brother didn't look like he had given up, though. He was still determined. Cooper was  _not_  going home until they killed Kurt.

"Cut yourself up."

"What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Cut yourself up. A small cut on your hand, or something, just do it." Cooper grabbed his knife and offered it to his brother.

"Are you insane? No!" Blaine frowned.

"Just do it, Blaine! He will follow the smell, he won't resist."

Blaine shook his head, "I can believe you-… you want to use me as bait?!"

"We will be prepared. I won't let him anywhere near you." Cooper grabbed Blaine's hand and the younger brother forcefully pulled it away.

"No!"

Cooper glared at him and he was ready to start an argument when they heard a scream. It was a woman. They both stopped and turned their heads to the direction of the noise.

"It's not too far from here, let's go." Cooper started the car again.

* * *

"Let her go." A voice came from the dark, giving a glimpse of hope to the young woman who had a knife pressed against her stomach.

The man on top of her, lifted the knife, aiming at the dark spot in the alley. He could only see a silhouette. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Let the girl go. I want to spare her, but I might not be able to hold myself back once I kill you." The voice replied. "So, I'm asking you, very politely, to let her go."

Kurt had been trying to hold himself back. He tried so hard to keep his sanity, to keep quiet, hiding in that alley until he was sure the hunters wouldn't find him... His adrenaline was still high, which made things a lot harder, it made the need to hunt a lot stronger. So when this man dragged a poor woman into the that same alley, threw her to the floor and pressed a knife against her, threatening her while the woman could only whimper… He just couldn't hold back anymore. He let go, and the monster took over. He didn't care if the noise would make the hunters find him, he just so desperately needed to eat. Kurt hated how unlucky he was, that this was all happening when he was trying to stay quiet and hidden, but all he needed now was to kill that disgusting man and show him no mercy. Show him what it's like to be the victim. The prey. But what surprised him was that there he was… just talking. He didn't immediately attack, he was calm and collected.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but I'll cut you! Don't try me!" The man was ready to stand up when the creature jumped out of the dark and grabbed him, his fangs already visible and they were huge.

That's when the woman let out a scream, and managed to escape the attack. She crouched and leaned against a wall while she could only watch as the vampire bit into the man's shoulder and ripped off some of the flesh. He continued the vicious attack.

It all happened so fast. The man tried, in vain, to cut the creature with his knife, but the stabbing and the cuts didn't even faze the monster. It didn't even tickle. The vampire just kept going, torturing the man while he cut him open with his bare hands. The man tried to scream in horror but he didn't have any more strength. In the end, when the man was almost gone, barely breathing, the vampire lifted him up by the neck with one hand, looking deep into the man's eyes and enjoying the fear that he saw there. That's when he crushed the man's neck in one movement.

The woman screamed again when the creature finally stopped and turned his head to look at her, throwing the man's body to the floor with force when he was done. "No! Please! No! I-I have a daughter! Please!"

She shivered under his gaze and feared for her life. She cried, knowing that she was going to have the same fate as the dead man right in front her. That creature wouldn't have any mercy.

Kurt turned to her and took one step closer. "Go."

The woman whimpered, feeling trapped and confused. She felt like she couldn't even move.

"NOW!" His voice didn't even sound like himself, and maybe that's why the woman stood up so hastily and ran out of that alley.

Kurt turned back to the body of the dead man and finally, finally started to drink his blood. His body was screaming for it and he almost moaned at the taste. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Kurt could smell them, they were close. Did it even matter? No one could stop him, not when he was at his strongest. He could hear the footsteps now. He was grateful that he didn't kill that woman and that she had gotten far away. This next fight would be even more bloody, and he didn't want to traumatize that woman even more. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

"Oh, my god!"

Kurt looked up to see both hunters standing a few feet away from him. Blaine had his gun aimed at Kurt, but he was staring at the body, while Cooper held his machete. Blaine saw the dead man that had been killed by Kurt and his jaw dropped. It was one of the most gruesome murders he had ever witnessed, and he couldn't even see much because of the darkness of the alley. It was a good reminder of who Kurt really was. A merciless killer. He finally had the courage to look at Kurt. He had blood all over his clothes and his mouth as he glared up at them.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone," Kurt's look hardened as he looked at Cooper.

Cooper smirked slightly. "What can I say? Never believe a hunter."

Kurt slowly stood up, Blaine followed his movements with his gun, aiming at the head. "Don't."

The vampire ignored him, it was time to fight, he knew it. The young hunter wasn't going to be so nice now that his brother was there with him. "You look scared... I can smell it in you," he stared at Blaine and it was like he could read his soul. "When you pull that trigger, darling, you better not miss, or your brother  _will_  die."

"Blaine, shoot him! Shoot him now!" Cooper yelled next to him. He only blinked before the vampire was running over to attack Cooper. The vampire was fast and could kill the older hunter in seconds. Blaine hesitated for a moment, while he made a decision, and hoped his hesitation wouldn't cost his brother's life.

Blaine shot once.

The bullet ricocheted against the metal dumpster with a small flash of light in that dark alley. Kurt moved fast, growling as he aimed for Cooper's neck. The hunter lifted his weapon, but before he could use it on the vampire, Blaine shot again.

The vampire hit the ground, letting out a scream of pain. Blaine smiled to himself. Yes, the creature was fast, but he was a good shooter.

"Ah! Fuck-..."

"Silver bullets hurt like hell, don't they?" Cooper watched the vampire curl up to himself, unable to move his leg. "Nice shot," he turned to his brother. "But you hesitated."

Blaine only rolled his eyes.

"Now..." Cooper moved close to Kurt. "You're all mine." Kurt looked up at the hunter, the pain of the bullet inside his leg was horrible. "I'm actually glad that my little brother didn't shoot you in the head, because I get to look you in the eye while I cut off your head and hear you scream."

"Cooper..." Blaine frowned behind his brother. He hated when his brother talked like that.

Cooper ignored Blaine, as he lifted up his weapon. "You will never hurt my brother, or anyone else again."

Kurt was panting, he could feel his leg healing around the bullet and making it even more painful. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down. Maybe it was for the best. He truly was a monster. The corpse behind him was proof of that. But it was all so unfair, he just wanted his life back. He thought of his roommate, she would be so devastated when she finds out her best friend is dead. He thought of his stepbrother, his stepmother... and then he thought of his father. He would never see his father again. His father would never hold him again and tell him that everything was going to be okay. The old man would probably never recover from the pain of losing his beloved son, his only son. First he lost his wife, now his son. Kurt accepted that he was going to die, and part of him was happy that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone else.

"Cooper, wait!" Blaine spoke, before he would stop himself. Kurt let out a whimper, somehow relieved, but his eyes were still shut. His brother, was already holding his machete up. He looked behind his shoulder.

"What?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, then back at his brother nervously. He hadn't thought this part through, he just wanted to stop his brother from killing that crying vampire. "W-we should question him first. He might know something about the Head."

Cooper turned around, tilting his head. "I thought you were against torturing to get information."

"I said 'question him' not 'torture him'," Blaine shook his head with a sigh.

"Same thing!" Cooper argued.

"W-what do you want to know?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He knew he didn't know much, but at least he could buy himself some time. He opened his eyes to look up at them. He tried to stand up, but his leg hurt too much.

Cooper only glanced at the vampire, pointing his machete at him. "You shut up. And if try to stand up, I will shoot, but this time in the head."

"We need to talk about this," Blaine grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him a little far from the vampire, just outside the alley.

"I want him dead," Cooper said firmly, "I don't care what he knows. We don't have much time, the police might get here soon, because of the gunshots, and I won't let this little shit get away."

"I know, I know! Hear me out," Blaine raised both his hands. "Look... He managed to enter our house and rescue that vampire, okay? He must have some kind of connection to him. He must know what the other one knows. We lost that guy, we can't lose this one too." He watched his brother's face, finally he was managing to convince him, he could tell. "And entering our house? That's supposed to be impossible, we have to figure out how he did it."

Cooper let out a long sigh, that usually meant that Blaine was right, and the younger hunter couldn't help but smile a little. "Fine." He walked back to the vampire. "What do you know about the Head?"

Kurt looked up at the hunter and shrugged, "Not much, I know that he's a big deal."

"A big deal? He practically owns New York." Cooper frowned, "Do you work for him?"

"No, I don't work for anyone."

Blaine spoke up. "We know that he's one of the oldest vampires in New York. He owns a lot of the nightclubs here and he makes vampires work for him, usually to turn more people into vampires or kidnapping people, so he can eat and not get caught. He's kind of like the king of all the nests."

"What does he look like?" Kurt asked, trying to help in any way so he could have a chance of getting out of the situation.

"We've never seen him," Blaine admitted with a sigh.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, the only vampire I know is the one that turned me, and Bill..." he told them, "That vampire you were torturing. His name is Bill. The vampire who turned me, though, he wanted me to come with him, but I ran away. Does this help?"

"Where did that happen?" Blaine asked.

"Near the central metro station..." Kurt whimpered, grabbing his leg. The bullet was burning him. "I don't- don't remember the exact name of the street. Nel- Something."

Blaine looked up at Cooper. "It's something."

Cooper just looked bored. "Anything else? Or can I rip off your head now?"

"No, wait!" Kurt looked at Blaine and then Cooper. "Don't kill me," he pleaded, he had to think of something. He had to survive, there was still hope. "You could- You could use me," he suggested, staring at both of the brothers. "You know... As an insider."

Cooper laughed, which made Kurt angry. "No way. Why would I ever trust a monster like you? You would be drinking our blood right now, if it wasn't for that bullet in your leg."

Kurt glared at the man, "Do you think I asked for this? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered ever since that bastard poisoned me with vampire blood? I want him dead just as much as you do."

"Oh, no, you don't. You probably work for him. You can't fool me!"

"Cooper..."

"What, you're on his side?" Cooper looked at his brother as if he was insane. "Do I need to remind you that he almost killed you? Twice, if we count what happened back at the house?"

Blaine shook his head. "If we come up with a good plan, he is our chance to get close to the Head. It's probably our best shot."

Cooper looked like he was about to protest, but suddenly stopped and stared at his brother with a deep frown, Blaine wasn't even able to read his expression. Something was off about him. "Fine." The older man decided finally. Blaine let out a breath of surprise, he wasn't expecting Cooper to agree at all. Kurt watched them nervously, while they decided his fate. "Let's get him to the car so we can discuss this. You wait here. Don't remove the bullet."

Blaine watched his brother leave to get the car, a little confused. He turned to Kurt. It was a little... awkward. Kurt was staring at his leg as he bit his bottom lip. That looked painful.

"It's been a while since I last felt pain. Well... the last time was when those vampires beat me up." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "This is just to make sure you won't kill us."

"You can't keep this in my leg forever. You'll have to start trusting me some time."

"Trust you?" Blaine scoffed. "You tried to kill me twice. You almost killed Cooper just now, you only stopped because I shot you."

"I was protecting myself, your brother wants me dead!"

"Yeah, well, I don't blame him. Look at what you just did," Blaine glanced at the dead body. "You're a monster."

That comment hurt Kurt more than he'd ever admit. He really thought the hunter was starting to see that he wasn't that bad.

Blaine looked down, hoping his brother would get there soon. He did not want to talk to Kurt, not right now. He didn't want to have to  _explain_  things.

"Thank you for protecting me, anyway." Kurt muttered. "But if you really think that about me, then maybe you shouldn't have."

"I wasn't protecting you, I-..." Blaine paused. "We need you for information, you can be useful-"

"I'm not your brother. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!" Blaine frowned.

"I heard what you said to him, you know you lied." Kurt tilted his head. "You lied for me. You know I know nothing about the Head, you know I'm not like Bill. I can't help you like he could."

Blaine kept quiet. It was true, he had lied. He had protected Kurt, but that wasn't something he was ready to think about or admit just yet.

"You know, I never got your name..." Kurt continued, watching the hunter.

"What the fuck was that all about? You said you didn't know where I lived and I believed you. I believe in you like the idiot I am." Blaine said, almost at the same time as Kurt spoke. "Why did you break into my house, and most importantly, how?"

"I had to help my friend." Kurt let out a breath. "I-... I heard you say it's impossible that I broke in..."

"It is. Vampires simply cannot enter someone's house without being invited in. Now, I think it's very unlikely that Cooper invited you in, and I know I didn't, so how? How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't, I swear. I just broke the lock and entered the house!"

Blaine watched him with a mix of curiosity and fear. His eyes scanned the creature covered in blood, who almost killed his brother, but who looked so friendly now. "What  _are_  you?"

Cooper arrived with the car, and unlocked the doors. "Get in, quick. I already called 911 to report the dead body."

"Help me, please?" Kurt asked politely to the younger hunter. "I can't stand up on my own."

"Sure." Blaine helped him get to the car, and Kurt tumbled into the back seat. He tugged at his leg, whimpering again. The bullet felt like it was going to explode inside him. He wondered if a vampire felt pain while paralyzed with a bullet in its head. The younger hunter sat in the back seat too. The brothers exchanged looks, and the older one let out a sigh as he stepped on the gas.

"W-where are we going?" Kurt asked. He saw the older brother look at him through the rear view mirror.

"To your house, buddy," Cooper replied, with a fake smile. "Give us the address."

Kurt widened his eyes in surprise. "Are you crazy? No! My roommate will probably be there, she doesn't know-"

Cooper rolled his eyes, and turned to look back at Kurt as they stopped at a red light. "I'm not sure you understand the situation you're in right now. I'm this close," he showed with his fingers, "to stopping the car and chopping your head off. So, just give us your  _fucking_ address!"

Kurt stared back at him, unfazed. "You don't have to be rude."

"Alright, that's it!"

"Guys!" Blaine intervened, he sighed and turned to Kurt. "Just give us the address. We can't do anything if you don't give it to us."

"I mean, we  _could_  kill you."

"Cooper, for god's sake, just watch the road!" Blaine argued.

Kurt finally mumbled his address. He saw the younger hunter sending a text to someone. "And what's your roommate's name?"

"You know-" Kurt frowned.  _He's pretending..._ "Rachel. Rachel Berry." He said, defeated. "Now, will you please take this damn thing out of my leg? I can't walk into my apartment like this."

Blaine reached for a first aid kit they kept in the car. Cooper was about to protest, but Blaine spoke first. "I already texted Sam. And Arthur, just to be sure."

Cooper shook his head. "So what? He can still kill us!"

Blaine sighed loudly. "Cooper, he can't help us with a bullet in his leg."

When Cooper didn't argue back, Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the small bag. Kurt watched him warily as he began to remove the bullet. The hunter seemed incredibly patient and careful. It's not like he could actually hurt Kurt, the only thing hurting was the bullet, but he was still careful, a small frown of worry as he worked in silence. Kurt let out a breath of relief when the bullet was finally out of his body.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Kurt breathed, his leg already healing again.

Blaine nodded, in silence, throwing the bullet away. The hunter was glancing at the vampire every now and then, trying to read him, and trying to decide if he was doing the right thing. That strange vampire could be his doom. He could enter people's house without being invited, his eyes turned red, and he had called Blaine 'his', which oddly didn't make him feel as threatened as he should have felt. Without even thinking about it, he was staring at Kurt like he couldn't get enough of him, but at the same, wondering if protecting him from Cooper's blade was the best decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt touched the spot where the bullet had just been. It was all better now. He could feel the hunter's eyes on him and sighed. "I'm not going to attack you. You can relax."

"If you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was clear that he was trying to act all tough because of his older brother. Despite everything, those two were quite interesting. They seemed to have a weird dynamic. He remembered the picture in the younger hunter's room. Did they only have each other now? Two brothers hunting vampires until one of them dies? Where did all that hate come from? Those were questions that Kurt might never know the answer.

"What if one of you guys was turned? Would you kill each other?" Kurt asked both brothers.

"Yes." They answered in unison, and without hesitation.

Kurt was taken aback. "Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting you to answer that so easily..." he muttered, more to himself than to both men.

Blaine and Cooper glanced at each other, the older looking at the younger one through the rear view mirror. "We decided that years ago." Blaine explained.

"Not that it's any of his business..." Cooper looked back at the road.

"I can't believe you'd kill your precious little brother," Kurt teased, smirking as he watched Cooper clench his jaw, "I remember clearly how you acted when he was hurt."

"He wouldn't be my precious little brother anymore," Cooper replied, not bothering to look back at the vampire.

Kurt shook his head. "I changed, but I still love my friends, my dad, musicals, and I'm just like I was before."

Blaine sighed and looked down. "We know exactly how vampires work..."

"I wouldn't be the one killing my little brother." Cooper said. "It'd be the vampire."

Kurt remained silent. Nothing he could say would make them change their minds. The car came to a stop in front of his building. He felt nervous. Two vampire hunters were going in his home. He felt violated. "A-are you really going in?"

"Yes." Cooper nodded. "How will our hunter friend know which person to kidnap if you hurt one of us? Gotta send him a picture." He said getting out of the car.

"You could have lied about her name, or maybe this isn't even where you live." Blaine added.

Kurt just sighed and led both men to inside of the building. He wished there was a way out of that situation.

* * *

The vampire unlocked the door and slid it open. "Rachel?" He called softly, hoping the woman wouldn't answer him. It would be way too hard to explain why he had bloody clothes, and why the hell those two men were in their house so late at night, one of them being her very attractive new friend.

After both men entered, one of them locked the door and they looked around. Kurt wasn't even sure what they were looking for. Cooper quickly went over to a bunch of photos they kept in the living room and took pictures with his phone, sending them all to his contacts. As if Kurt couldn't feel even more violated. Rachel didn't reply, but if she was home, she would have seen those men, because they were checking every room in the house.

"Hi, excuse me, can we talk about this?" Kurt spoke finally, interrupting them.

"Well, now that we know who you are, where you live... Sure, we can talk." Cooper said, turning to him.

"Let's go to my room at least," the vampire said, then guided the men to his bedroom. "What do we need to figure out?" he asked.

Blaine and Cooper followed Kurt into his room, again looking around every corner. It's like they feared something would jump out of somewhere and kill them. They both stood close to the door. "We need to figure out a plan. We'll help you, if you help us." Blaine replied.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "How exactly are you gonna help me? For all I know you might even try to kill me afterwards."

"You're not wrong."

"Cooper," Blaine said sternly, then looked again at the vampire. "Kurt, I thought you wanted to get rid of that vampire that turned you."

"I do," Kurt agreed, "But I don't want to die after we're finished. You leave me alone."

Blaine exchanged looks with his brother again, but his brother looked a little distracted. "Sure." The younger man decided.

"That didn't sound convincing enough..."

"You're not in the place to make any requests right now," Cooper glared at him, "If you don't agree to work for us, we can kill you right now, and your roommie can deal with the mess. That's up to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, then turned to Blaine, "Please, control your pet."

Blaine had to hold his brother's arm to stop him from grabbing his gun. "Can we all have a serious conversation about this?"

"Fine." Kurt moved away from the bedroom window, where he had been leaning against and sat on the bed. "So, how exactly are we suppose to kill the big, bad vampire? If he's that old he must be very strong, isn't he?"

"We're vampire hunters," Blaine said, almost proudly, lifting his chin, "And very good hunters, I might add. Now we have you, who said would work for us as an insider."

"Which is why you're still alive right now." Cooper added, making the vampire glare at him.

"And how do we kill him?" Kurt asked, not taking his eyes hate-filled eyes away from the older hunter.

Blaine continued. "Let's worry about finding him first."

"And what happens after we're finished? I get killed?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Blaine looked at his brother again. "If we survive," he started, "Then we can discuss your situation."

 _Doesn't sound very promising,_ Kurt thought.  _If I'm going to die anyway, at least I can take out a few vampires and make sure they can't turn anyone else's life into a living hell. At least I will get a few more days, maybe even months. Maybe I can change the hunters' minds..._

"But, we have a few demands." Blaine added, and his brother nodded, and took out his knife to play with it, twirling it in his fingers with impressive skill, "This is the only warning that you're gonna get, if you step out of the line, you're dead."

"Demands?" Kurt frowned in worry.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "While you're working for us, you're not allowed to kill any humans."

Kurt widened his eyes. "And how exactly am I going to feed? I'm going to starve, and I-I'm going to hurt people."

The hunter glanced at Cooper, a lot of thoughts going through their heads. "You leave that to us." Blaine looked down and said. "You're not the first vampire that we... help."

"You 'help' other vampires too? Really?" Kurt asked surprised. The brothers seemed to really despise vampires. Why help them?

"No. It's not like that." Blaine shook his head. "It only happened once."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Care to share?"

"No. We're not sharing anything with you." Cooper replied harshly, before Blaine could say anything.

Kurt sighed and looked back at the ground. "Fine," he said. "What are the other demands?"

"You must wear a tracker at all times, and obviously, you don't hurt us." Blaine finished, Kurt only nodded.

The vampire bit his lip, "So what is the plan?"

"I think we need to find a way to make him hire you. After that, you can give us all the information we need." Blaine said, nodded.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that gonna put me in danger?"

Cooper chuckled, shaking his head. "We're all going to be in danger, darling. You're the one that's harder to kill."

"Don't call me darling," Kurt hissed, glaring at the older man again as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, to get clean clothes. "When do we start?"

"We should wait until we have a more solid plan." Blaine decided, and his brother nodded. "We start in a week. Probably less."

"And can I, please,  _eat_  withing that week?" Kurt asked, turning back to look at them.

Blaine sighed. "I'll be here tomorrow to bring you... Your meal."

"Okay, we had the talk," Cooper put the knife away, "Now, we should get going."

Blaine nodded in agreement and both brothers turned to leave, the vampire stayed behind, mumbling over something in his head. "Hey, wait..." He called, touching the younger man's shoulder, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" He glanced at the older man, who shook his head.

"No fucking way."

"Cooper, it's fine," Blaine assured his brother. The older hunter looked at both of them and swallowed hard. "Just wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Cooper looked betrayed for a second, Blaine wondered what his brother was thinking. "If that's what you want," He replied in a small voice and finally left, not even giving a chance for Blaine to reply. Something was not right. Despite everything with his brother, he turned to Kurt, who only spoke when Cooper was out of the apartment.

"We need to talk about... how I react when I smell your blood." Kurt swallowed.

Blaine's hand moved to his neck as he sighed, "Right. We really should."

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, and honestly, I don't want to hurt you." Kurt looked up into the hunter's eyes, trying to make him see that he meant it.

The hunter stared back into his gaze, until it was too much. He couldn't keep away the memory of those eyes turning red. "You didn't hurt me before."

"And you trust me not to hurt you again?" Kurt asked, in a soft voice.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't sure what to say. "It's a risk I'll have to take. Killing the Head is more important, and I think you're our only chance right now."

Kurt nodded a little, and Blaine turned again to leave, but the vampire stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Do I get to know your name now? Do you trust me enough to at least tell me that?"

Blaine was quiet at first, but Kurt felt his stomach fluttering when the hunter began to smile. "It's Blaine. My name is Blaine."

Kurt smiled back, "Nice to properly meet you, Blaine."

"Not sure how proper this is." Blaine shook his head, but he was still smiling, "It's not that important, it's just my name."

"It is important." Kurt said simply.

The hunter looked away, his smile fell, and the vampire knew he had just remembered that Kurt wasn't human and he wasn't supposed to be nice to a creature like him. "Cooper is waiting." Blaine said quickly, his eyes meeting Kurt's again, but this time they weren't sweet. He took a step back, creating more distance between them. Kurt turned cold too, hating that he had made a fool of himself, actually believing that this hunter could actually see him for who he truly was. For believing that that tiny moment, when Blaine smiled at him, had actually meant something.

"Shut the door as you leave," Kurt spoke with a firm voice, he turned away, back to his wardrobe.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Are you angry at me? I don't want you getting the wrong idea, we're not friends, I just-"

"I thought your brother was waiting." Kurt didn't even turn around to speak.

Blaine hesitated, knowing some things were left unspoken. He finally turned away to leave, but again, he was stopped when he heard Kurt's voice coming from behind him.

"He was a rapist." Kurt said, before he could stop himself, and closed his eyes. He hated that he felt the need to explain things to Blaine, that he had to make sure that Blaine wouldn't think too badly of him. "That man I killed, he was a rapist. He was trying to rape a woman and I couldn't hold myself back. That's why I was so merciless."

Blaine didn't look back, but nodded a little before he walked out of the room, shutting the door.

* * *

Cooper was already inside the car, smoking a cigarette. Blaine groaned, his brother knew he hated when he did that inside the car, and was doing it just out of spite. A proof of that was that there was only one window opened. Blaine opened the door, already coughing as he got in the car.

"I've told you a million times-"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Cooper interrupted him, his voice stern. He wasn't looking at Blaine, but the younger hunter knew his brother was furious.

"I-... No." Blaine replied quietly and swallowed hard. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I know you've met that vampire before." Cooper finally looked at him. Yes, he was furious. "You've been lying to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt woke up with a loud gasp. Another nightmare. That same terrifying dream of someone calling to him. A soft and familiar voice. He shut his eyes and tried to shake that feeling off. Kurt never gave it too much thought. His life had become a real nightmare anyway, so that was probably the reason why he had such haunting dreams. The vampire checked the time, worried that he was going to be late for class, but soon remembered that it was Saturday. He relaxed a little, but then he remembered that Blaine would be arriving soon.

"Shit..." He hurried out of bed to get ready for the day. Rachel was probably home, and he had to somehow explain to her that her crush from the coffee shop was coming to visit him. He went to the kitchen after he got properly dressed and greeted his roommate. She had already started on breakfast, preparing a vegan meal for them. Kurt sat on the table with her to eat.

"Is everything okay with you?" The girl asked in a quiet voice. Kurt looked up to see her watching him with worried eyes.

"Yes... Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that-..." Rachel swallowed. "You've been really quiet lately. And angry. It's not like you."

Kurt shook his head as he continued to eat. "It's nothing. I'm okay."

"Look, I know you-"

"Rachel, I'm fine!" Kurt snapped, and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just... don't want to deal with your questions right now."

"I'm your friend, Kurt. Your best friend." Rachel softly spoke to him. "You can talk to me." He kept quiet just staring at her with a glare, which made her a little upset. "Alright, maybe not now, but I'll always listen."

They kept on eating in silence. Awkward silence. As they finished, Kurt started to take the dishes to the sink. Before she could leave the kitchen, Kurt decided that it would be stupid to push Rachel away. She was his only true friend in that city, and he was already being unfair to her by not telling her that she's literally living with a murderer. He turned to her and called her name softly.

"Rachel, I don't want things to be awkward between us. I will talk about this with you properly someday, I just... can't right now. But I'm still your friend and I still love you." He offered her a smile, which she returned.

"Can I hug you?" The girl stepped closer and he opened his arms. She hugged him tightly, and the vampire was grateful that she hadn't noticed how cold his skin was. If she did, she hadn't said anything. After they pulled away, Kurt spoke first.

"Are you going to stay home this morning?" He asked, and bit his lip.

"Uh..." She checked the time, "no, I actually need to get going. Why?"

Kurt couldn't help but get a little flustered. "Oh, it's nothing... It's just-... A friend of mine is coming over, and-"

Rachel smirked and nodded knowingly. "A friend of yours? Is it a  _male_  friend of yours?"

"Yes," Kurt turned around to start washing the dishes... and so he wouldn't have to look directly at her while he spoke.  _God, this is so embarrassing_ , Kurt thought. "But it's not like that. He's not even gay."

"You sure?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely." Kurt replied. "I- I think he has a girlfriend..."

"You think?" Rachel's smile turned sad behind him. "Wait, so is that why you're acting so weird and looking so miserable lately? You have a crush on a straight guy again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, and I do not have a crush on him!"

Rachel chuckled. "Fine. If you say so. And why is he coming here?"

Sometimes Rachel just did not know where to stop with the questions. "He's-..." Kurt let out a sigh, "it's complicated. He's gonna bring me something I need."

"Complicated. Right." Rachel let out another chuckle, and checked the time on the kitchen watch. "Well, I'll be out of your way soon. I'll just change and get my purse."

Kurt tilted his head. "And where are  _you_  going?"

"I, uh, got rehearsal with my dance partner." Kurt could hear it in her voice that she had gotten flustered this time. She was nervous for some reason, he realized. "And you'll be happy to know that I won't be back for a few hours, so... you and your friend have the house to yourselves." She smirked, and Kurt rolled his eyes as she walked away.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the couch and reading a fashion magazine when he finally heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, quickly checking himself in a mirror first, and when he opened the door there stood Blaine. He looked very tired, like he hadn't slept.  _But handsome as ever..._ Kurt pushed that thought away when he noticed the smell coming from the backpack that Blaine had brought.

"Hi. Can I come in?" The hunter spoke, and glanced inside the apartment.

"Oh, uh, sure." Kurt quickly stepped aside so the hunter could enter.

Blaine looked around as he entered the place, Kurt figured he was looking for Rachel.

"My roommate isn't here. It's just us." Kurt told him as he closed the door. "I thought Cooper would be coming with you."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just walked right to the kitchen and placed his backpack on the table. He opened it and took out bags of blood, that made Kurt's mouth water when he saw them.

"I brought six." Blaine said to the vampire, as he put them on the table. "Please, don't drink them all at once. These are really hard to get."

"It's okay. I won't." Kurt nodded, already grabbing one bag and opening it with his teeth. Blaine watched him with a deep frown. "Thank you for this, Blaine. And thank Cooper for me too, okay?"

Right. Cooper.

* * *

Cooper had nothing to do with it, in fact, Cooper hated Blaine for going through all the trouble of stealing blood bags for a vampire. No, not  _a_  vampire, this  _specific_  vampire. Blaine had to research for the perfect donor center, and come with a good plan all alone. He slept only three hours to get everything done. It made things ten times more difficult, but he wanted to prove to his brother that he could do things on his own sometimes. He also wanted his brother to know that he was sorry, and he'd face the consequences of his actions. Cooper had the right to be mad at him, Blaine knew that. He kept replaying that conversation they had in the car, and each time he felt worse.

"You've been lying to me."

"Cooper, I-..." Blaine froze, he quickly tried to figure out how much his brother knew.

Cooper punched the steering wheel. "Blaine, tell me the truth right now!"

"Stop! Why are you saying that?" Blaine shook his head. "I-I don't know what-"

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about, or  _I swear to god_..." Cooper was yelling.

"How did you-"

"How did I figure it out? Because I'm not stupid!" Cooper said, narrowing his eyes. "You've never shown any sympathy towards any vampires, and now all of a sudden you hesitate to shoot and practically beg me not to kill this one?" He spit the words out. "I wanted to believe I was just being paranoid, I mean, my little brother would never hide me something like that, would he? It was strange that you were so willing to work with that monster, and you were quick to remove the bullet off his leg, but surely you had a good reason, didn't you? And then... then you made a mistake. Just now, in his room, how did you know his name?"

Blaine held back tears as he looked at his brother. There was no point in lying, not anymore. His brother knew him too well. It was stupid to think that he could hide something like that forever. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"So it's true?" Cooper breathed out

Blaine wanted to cry. Run away and cry. "Cooper, I'm so sorry."

He thought Cooper would punch him, maybe yell at him again, but instead Cooper just got quiet and looked out the window, tossing his cigarette out. "Why did you do that, Blaine?" He shook his head. "All this time, I've been looking for this vampire like an idiot, trying to save you, but... I guess you have a death wish, or something."

"It's not like that, Coop, please, just listen-"

"Blaine, I can't lose you." Cooper turned to his brother again and Blaine's heart broke. He rarely saw his brother cry. "Can't you see that? I just want you to be safe! How can I keep you safe when you lie to me like that?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "Coop, I know you're mad at me for this, but-... I was never in danger. Yes, I've met him before, but I wasn't being stupid."

"And why didn't you just  _tell me_?" Cooper sniffed. "You could have died, and I never would have found out what happened."

"You'd never let me go after him if I told you. You'd go crazy and torture him." Blaine admitted. "And I couldn't let you do that."

Cooper pressed both palms of his hands against his eyes. "And why did you invite him into our house?! Are you insane? Do you want to get us both killed?" He raised his voice again.

"No, I didn't do that. I swear!" Blaine assured him quickly. "Cooper, he's- there's something about him that we must figure out, he's different. More powerful. He broke into our house without any problem, and he didn't even know it's not possible. We can't just kill him, Cooper, at least not yet, we have to figure out what he is and who turned him!"

Cooper pressed his lips together. "And you couldn't have just told me that? Talked to me? You think I'm just some crazy psychopath, or something? You'd rather  _betray_   _me_  to keep some vampire safe?"

"No..." Blaine said softly. "It's... complicated, I'm so sorry, big brother, I'm sorry, I-"

Cooper raised his hand, silently asking Blaine to shut up. He started the car. "I know you think I treat you like a child, but I'd rather do that than lose you. You're all I've got left, and I don't care if I have to kill the most powerful vampire in the universe, if that means that I'll keep you safe." He wiped his tears and stepped on the gas. "You know what, Blaine? You do what you want. Do you want to steal blood for him and be friends with him? Go ahead. Just leave me out of this."

They still haven't spoken to each other.

* * *

"Right... Well, it was just me. Cooper didn't feel like helping." The hunter let out a sigh and looked away as the vampire began to sip the blood.

It was actually the first time that Kurt fed without feeling guilty. He hadn't killed anyone this time. It was okay. "Would you like to drink something? Or eat? Rachel made some vegan pancakes..."

"Oh, thank you. I'm good." Blaine cleared his throat, standing awkwardly. "Kinda hard to feel hungry when there're someone literally drinking human blood next to you."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and paused. "I didn't know it would make you feel so uncomfortable... I mean, I get it, you hate vampires, but..."

"It-..." Blaine looked down. "It brings back memories."

Kurt watched him for a moment, and out of respect he closed the bag and put it away. He noticed the sad tone in Blaine's voice, and decided to make himself busy, to give the hunter some space. He needed to think of a way to hide the blood bags from Rachel and refrigerate the bags at the same time. There was no way she wouldn't see them inside the fridge. "Where did you get these? Did you steal them?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I, um... It's been a while since I've last done that, but I've stolen blood bags before, so I'm used to it. We have to steal it from donor centers."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You used to do it for that vampire... right? The one you've helped before?"

"Yes." Blaine pressed his lip together. "And a few times when we held a vampire captive for too long. We didn't want it getting crazy-hungry on us."

Kurt nodded slowly. "You know, your life seems very interesting," he said softly, "if we weren't enemies I'd love to hear all about it, but I doubt you'll ever trust me enough to tell me anything."

"Smart." Blaine smirked and walked past the vampire, back to the living room. Kurt followed him quickly.

"You're leaving?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged as he turned to the vampire. "Well, my work here is done, isn't it?"

Kurt glanced back at the blood bags on the table. "Yeah, I guess."

Blaine paused for a moment. "When do you think you'll need more?"

"Um... I don't know. Two weeks? Probably?" Kurt guessed.

"How about I just give you my number and you can text me when you need it?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and offered it to the hunter. "Sure, handsome. I'd love to have your number." He smirked, teasing the hunter. Blaine ignored him as he typed his number into Kurt's contacts. Kurt's smile fell, and he let out s sigh. "You know, you don't have to leave."

Blaine glanced up at him and frowned. "Why would I stay?"

"Because..." Kurt shook his head a little. "Because there are things we need to discuss and we're avoiding them. You know that."

Blaine kept his gaze down as he returned Kurt's phone to him. "Kurt, I'm really tired right now..."

"Blaine." Kurt said firmly. "I know you must feel as worried as I am. Maybe just as confused too. I know you won't trust me, but we're in this shit together, whether we like it or not, and we both want to survive. I know that you have to act like a good little brother when your brother is around, but it's just you and me here and we can talk openly about everything that's happened in the last few days. I'm tired too, okay? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of worrying about when's the next time I'll feel hungry, or when are you and your brother going to find me and kill me, or worried about what's happening to my body. It's a fucking nightmare, okay?" The vampire let out a huff and sat down. "So, take a fucking seat. Now."

Blaine obeyed him without a second thought. Kurt honestly felt surprised. He thought the hunter would be a little more reluctant. Weirdly, Blaine seemed surprised at his own reaction too. He looked up at Kurt with a small frown, but nodded. "Fine."

Kurt nodded back. "Tell me everything you know about vampires."

And Blaine did. He told Kurt about how no one really knew when exactly vampires came into existence, but some say they have been here since before  _homo sapiens_. Blaine told him about how most people don't think they're real because there aren't many vampires, and the ones that do exist, don't want to be found. They are vicious creatures, who get stronger as the years go by... and they slowly lose every trace of their humanity. So, they don't really have morals. Maybe because they're practically immortal beings. They don't age, and their bodies are stronger than a human body. They can see better, hear better, run faster, smell better, they regenerate quickly and they can only be hurt by silver objects.

They are driven by the need of human blood and sex. Vampires can have children, but unless both parents are vampires, the child will need to be turned before it becomes a creature. These children actually become stronger vampires faster than the ones who are completely human and gets turned. It's not a common thing for vampires to procreate, though. They prefer to turn people, even kids, and adopt them as their own family.

Being a hunter was more common in the past. They were protectors and they fought against the vampires for many centuries. Eventually, there were so many skillful hunters that the vampires had to hide, if they wanted to survive. But now, being a hunter is practically unheard of, and there's a chance that this incredibly old vampire, that they call The Head, caught up with that fact and is now making his army of vampires. For some reason, he's powerful enough that all the other vampires bow to him, like he's some kind of god. The hunters are the only one who are strong enough to beat this vampire, but they still don't know nothing about the Head, not even his real name. Hunters are usually taught about being a hunter since they're children, and they are aware that they have to give up their own happiness to protect people from getting killed by vampires. But now, less and less people are willing to make that trade.

"Why did you do it?" Kurt interrupted softly.

Blaine was caught off guard and had to pause to process Kurt's question. "Do what?"

"Trade your happiness to become a hunter."

"Oh." Blaine let out a breath, and shrugged weakly. "S-someone has to do it."

"Yeah, but... why you?"

Blaine was quiet then. He was looking everywhere but at Kurt. "I had to. Let's just leave it at that."

"Who taught you to be a hunter? Your parents?"

"Damn it, Kurt!" Blaine snapped. "I don't want to-"

"I saw their picture." Kurt continued, which made Blaine shut up and hold his breath. "Last night at your house, I saw their picture."

"Why the fuck are you bringing this up now?" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Because you seemed happy there, but you aren't now." Kurt looked right into his eyes, it was like he could read Blaine completely.

"You're not my fucking therapist." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being so fucking defensive, I'm just asking!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

They were quiet, just glaring at each other for a moment until Kurt finally gave up and broke the silence. "I'm sorry." That made Blaine relax his shoulders and frown curiously. "I'm sorry about breaking into your house and all, I just had to help that vampire. I didn't mean to go through your stuff, or anything. I just saw that picture and you and your family looked so  _happy_. It just made me wonder what happened to you."

"We were." Blaine spoke quietly. "Happy, I mean. But I don't want to talk about what happened, especially not with you."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

"And I still can't explain how you did it." Blaine bit his lip. "You can't enter people's houses like that, it's impossible." The hunter paused. "No vampire that I know of has ever done something like that."

Kurt stood up. It was too much. There was something very wrong with him, he knew that. Was he more powerful? He seemed to be. But what did that mean? And why him? There was nothing different about him, he was just an art student. Just a kid from Ohio with big dreams.

"And listen," Blaine went on, following Kurt with his eyes as the vampire began to pace, "if you've been in my room, you've seen my books, I've been studying about vampires practically my whole life, I've spent a lot more time reading about them ever since our encounter in the warehouse, I've barely been sleeping trying to find explanations, and I just can't seem to... figure you out."

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine. "I-I'm not sure if that's good, o-or bad."

"Me neither." Blaine replied, "But in my experience, it's smarter to assume that it's bad." He continued to stare at Kurt even when the vampire looked away, "And I have to always keep that in mind. You're a killer, a manipulative killer... and you might be the most dangerous vampire there is."

Kurt felt a lump in his throat. He hated that he couldn't simply drop the matter and accept that those hunters would always see him that way. "I'm not a bad person, you know..."

Blaine offered him a sad smile. "You weren't. I believe you were a genuinely kind, and interesting person. But you got turned, and that's who you are now."

"Fuck that!" Kurt said, frustrated. "I'm still the same person!"

"You've killed people, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I never met the real Kurt, but I believe he would never do that, and you do. Given the right circumstances, you'd kill me!"

Kurt walked up to the couch, where Blaine sat and sat next to him. "Then why haven't I?" He said, looking right at Blaine, "Tell me, Blaine, if I'm such a monster, why did I save you that day? You were bleeding, scared, and so helpless. It would have been the easiest thing to just walk away. You and that other hunter would die and no one would ever find out I was even there."

Blaine swallowed hard, Kurt's presence intimidating him in a... good way. He wanted the vampire there as much as he wanted away. "I haven't figured that out either." He whispered.

Kurt studied Blaine's features for a long time, the hunter was not looking back. He could tell the hunter was nervous. After Kurt became a vampire, he began to enjoy watching people being intimidated by his presence. It was nice to watch Blaine swallow hard, hear his heartbeat, and Kurt could sense that he was beginning to sweat. It was true, this Kurt was different than the human Kurt, and he could feel himself changing one day at a time. "Or maybe you're right... Maybe I've changed. Still, I'm not as bad as you and your brother think, and I will never be."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "We'll see."

"I'll prove it to you," Kurt raised his chin, "I'll help you win this war, and I won't hurt anyone in the process. I'll show you that I'm not worse than any human, and you'll let me live in peace."

Blaine turned his head to look at the vampire. "And what happens if you fail?"

Kurt shrugged and smirked, "I don't know. I don't plan on failing."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, then," he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I really should go before Rachel gets back." The vampire only nodded and got up too. They walked together to the door, and Blaine waited for Kurt to unlock it. "Text me when you need more, okay?"

"Oh, I'll text you alright." Kurt smiled, as the hunter walked out the door.

* * *

Blaine was in his car, two blocks away, thinking back to the entire conversation he just had with the vampire, when the first text came in. He glanced at his phone quickly, thinking that it was a message from his brother, he was surprised to see who it was.

> _Hi, it's me. Kurt. I need more blood. -K_
> 
> _Kidding! -K_
> 
> _I still got my sense of humour... -K_
> 
> _Anyway, I just wanted to say that I hope we get rid of that bastard because no one deserves to go through what I'm going through -K_
> 
> _And I'm going to prove to you that I'm still me. To you, and to myself. -K_
> 
> _I think it sucks that every time we talk we're arguing about how awful you think I am. I mean, rude! -K_
> 
> _Did that son of a bitch tell you anything about the Head yet? Don't forget that I want to help! -S_  
>  _  
> I'm more than someone who got turned, you know? -K_
> 
> _You might not believe that I'm on your side, but we're in this war together. -K_

Wait, Santana. Blaine stopped the car. With all that had happened, he had completely forgotten to tell her about everything that happened the previous night, and she definitely deserved to know. He decided to call her immediately.

"Hey, San."

"Anderson! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all morning." Came her voice through the phone.

Blaine smiled. Even when she was angry, it was good to hear his friend's voice. "Sorry, I haven't checked my phone all day. I just saw your text."

"I'll let that one slide." The woman replied. "So, any new information? I got something to tell you that I think could be important."

The hunter hummed. "You do? I think we should meet up. We really need to talk."

"Oh, that's never good." Santana sighed. "Sure, let's meet up at that same bar that we went last time? Do you remember where it is?"

"Sure." Blaine started the car again. "I'll meet you there."

"See you there, Curls."

They would surely have a long conversation. Before Blaine started to drive he read Kurt's last message.

_And I have no one to talk to. Not really. -K_

It was strange how much he could relate to the vampire. None of them asked to be in this mess.

* * *

After that last message, Kurt decided to stop texting Blaine. He wanted to gain the hunter's trust, but he didn't want to seem desperate. While he was alone, he kept thinking about Blaine. The hunter's life was so sad, and it seemed like he'd been doing it for years. Did he have friends to go out with? Normal friends, who aren't hunters? Did he get to finish high school? Was murder, blood and violence all that he had to talk and think about all day? And since when?

It was a little bit funny, Kurt realized, that they were both trying to figure out each other. Kurt tried to imagine Blaine being a normal person, in a world where vampires weren't real. He had a guitar in his room, so maybe he liked music. What kind of music did he like?  _And why do I care?_ Kurt sighed. He cared because Blaine was charming. He seemed really sweet, despite trying to seem so cold all the time, Kurt could see right through him. Kurt remembered that night. The night he first saw Blaine. He would never forget the way Blaine trusted him and held him...

Kurt froze. Someone was getting closer to his apartment, he could hear the footsteps. And that smell...

"No way." Kurt whispered and went to the living room. He stared at the door, waiting and suddenly there was a knock. It was pointless to pretend that he wasn't home, the person behind that door knew he was there. "How did you find me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"My truck has a tracker, you left it just down the street. Just had to follow your smell from there." The older vampire replied.

Kurt went to open the door and there Bill was, looking completely healed from the previous night. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Kurt, the nobody. Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded, and stepped aside so the other vampire could enter, but Bill simply stared at him with a frown. "Oh! Right! I have to say it, right?" He asked, nervously. "Um, you can come in."

Bill chuckled and finally entered the apartment. He sniffed the air and tilted his head, looking back at Kurt. "A human lives here?"

"Yes, my best friend." Kurt replied as he closed the door. "She doesn't know I'm a vampire, though."

"I bet she doesn't, or she would never want to live here with you," Bill laughed, but Kurt didn't.

The younger vampire nervously looked down at his hands. It was strange to see Bill there. He was working with hunters now, and it would be best if Bill stayed as far away as possible. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"I'm great. I'm glad that you survived yesterday too." Bill nodded, "So, what happened after I got away?"

Kurt swallowed nervously. It would be easy to tell him the truth and ask him to help him kill the hunters, so he could finally forget about this mess. But he had already picked a side in this war. He couldn't let anyone go after the brothers, they didn't deserve it. And who was he kidding? This mess would never be over. "I- um, I managed to escape. I found a place to hide, and they never even saw me there. They left to try to find you, and that's when I ran."

Bill let out a long sigh. "So they're still alive?"

Kurt paused. "Why are you here, Bill? Do you need your keys back? It's in my room, I can go get them."

"No. I do want my keys back, but that's not why I'm here." The man cleared his throat, and sat on the couch to make himself comfortable. "I'm here to talk business."

"Business?" Kurt frowned.

Bill nodded. "Look, kid, I need a new nest. Those damn hunters killed everyone that night. I was the only one left."

Kurt pressed his lips together. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." Bill assured him quickly, "I got lucky, and it's all thanks to you that I'm still alive. I already got permission from the Head to start my own nest."

"Wait," Kurt widened his eyes, "Y-you know the Head?"

Bill chuckled softly, "The Head's representatives, I mean." He explained.

"Oh..."

"Yes, anyway..." Bill went on, "I was wondering if you'd like to join my new nest. The representatives were kind to me, and said they'd find us a nice place to live, protected from the hunters. They're impressed... I told them what you did to help me, and they thought you were really brave. They even offered us a good job."

Kurt frowned, maybe he could use Bill to get a little more information. "What kind of job?"

"I didn't get it very well, but we'd be working in some kind of... hospital?" Bill shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hospital?" Kurt frowned deeper, that didn't make any sense. He had to inform Blaine immediately.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either, but who cares? We'd get paid to just help them around, they'd pay us with blood bags." Bill smiled, "Come on, Kurt. You could move out of here, it would be best for your friend..."

Kurt had to sit down and think. Yes, this would be a good way to start working as an insider. Blaine and Cooper would definitely approve and get started with the plan. No one would suspect a thing, since Kurt was just some random vampire that was offered a job. However, Bill was a good guy, and Kurt couldn't betray him like that. If he and Kurt start working together, the hunters would find Bill and kill him before the vampire ruined their plans. Kurt couldn't let Bill die because of him, not after the way that man had helped him at the warehouse, and was now being kind enough to offer him a nice job. "I can't." He replied, finally.

Bill's smile fell. "Why not?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't want to be apart of any of this. I'm just an art student, who happens to be a vampire. I want to move on with my life."

"Kurt, this is a really good opportunity..."

"I know, and I'm flattered that you came to me with that offer, but I just can't." Kurt looked down.

"No matter how much you deny it, you're still a vampire, Kurt." Bill said seriously, "If you come with me, you won't be alone anymore. You'll be protected."

Kurt paused. "I'm okay. Really. I can't join any nests or work for anyone, I just can't."

Bill let out a sigh and shook his head. "Well, your loss. I guess you're not ready yet, but one day I bet you'll change your mind. Will you at least help me to kill the hunters?"

"What?" Kurt widened his eyes, before he stopped himself. "K-kill the hunters?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember where they live?" Bill asked.

Kurt could almost feel his palms sweating. "I, um... Bill, like I said, I don't want to be any part of this, I can't help you."

"Kurt, come on, they're hunters!" Bill frowned. "They tortured me."

"They're strong," Kurt tried to argue. "They'll kill you if you go back there."

"Not if you help me. You're stronger than you look, I know you are. They wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Kurt stood up. "I'll go get your keys." He practically ran out of the room and went to his bedroom. He almost wanted to cry. When he finally thought that his life was going to be okay this vampire entered his apartment asking him to kill the same hunters he forcefully worked for. His head was a mess. No matter what side he picked, someone was going to get killed. Unfortunately, he'd have to warn Blaine about Bill and hope for the best. He was scared of what he would do if Bill hurt Blaine. Kurt found the keys inside one of his drawers and went back to the living room when he felt more calm. When he got there, he found Bill writing something down in a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

Bill replied, without looking up. "This is my number, kid. You can call me if you change your mind about not being apart of this."

Kurt pressed his lips together. "Sure, I guess." He gave him back his keys.

"You are a strange vampire, Kurt, the nobody." Bill narrowed his eyes.

Kurt avoided his eyes and shrugged. "I've been told." Bill turned away to leave, but Kurt stopped him with a question. "Hey, answer me something before you go?"

Bill turned back around and nodded. "What, kid?"

"What is the Head's goal?"

"The Head's goal?"

"Yes," Kurt bit his lip, "Why kill or turn every human like that?"

Bill seemed to think about what Kurt was saying for a while, but the he let out a chuckle. "You don't think the Head's right in doing so?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm honestly just trying to understand."

Bill nodded a little. "Well, kid... The Head does it because that's how nature is. There's the prey... and the predators," He pointed at both of them, "We all feel bad about the prey, but we know that's just how the world works. We've been here for a long time, and humans have always been our prey. It would be wonderful if things were different, but they aren't. We are stronger, faster, I'd say we're smarter too. We're better. We deserve to be on the top of the food chain, not humans. They are the ones who are supposed to be hiding, not us."

Kurt let all that sink in before he spoke again, "I guess I don't see us as predators. I see us more like a disease, or a virus that kills humans."

Bill raised his eyebrow. "They kill us too, kid, don't forget that."

* * *

Blaine quickly found the woman sitting alone at a table near the bar. She was sipping her drink and looking down at her phone. He was glad to see that she already seemed a lot better from the night at the warehouse. She was wearing make up to cover the bruises on her face. Hunters were used to that. Their bodies were used to constantly having a bruise, or a cut to heal. The woman looked up and smiled at Blaine.

The hunter walked up to her table. "Sit down, Curls." Santana grinned. "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks, San." Blaine glared at her while he sat down, but he was smiling. "Good to see you too."

"How's the shoulder?" Santana asked, while motioning for the waiter to bring two more drinks to her table.

"Better." Blaine nodded, glancing at his shoulder. "I've been taking good care of it."

"Good, I want us back in action in no time." She smirked. "That's how we win this."

Blaine sighed. "I just want it to be over." The waiter came over and Blaine shook his head, "I'm not drinking right now. I'm driving."

"Well, I'll drink for the both of us. Leave the bottle." She smiled to the waiter, and after he left she turned to Blaine again. "Let's cut to the chase. What is it that we need to talk about?"

After a sigh, Blaine decided to tell her everything. He asked her to not interrupt him and started to tell her everything. He told her about finding the vampire named Kurt at a coffee shop, then he told her about what truly happened at the warehouse. She didn't show any reaction when he finished telling her that they survived that night thanks to a vampire. Blaine finally told her about the previous night. He told her that Kurt had somehow broken into their house without any problem to rescue his friend. Blaine swallowed hard and told her that the vampire they were torturing had escaped.

"Wait, what?" She finally interrupted him. "Please, tell me he's dead."

Blaine was quiet.

"Blaine, that vampire has tasted my blood!" Santana exclaimed with worried eyes. "Tell me right now, Blaine, is he dead?"

The male hunter closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, we don't know where he is."

Santana let out a gasp and put her head on her hands. "Fuck..."

"We should have killed him, but were getting so close..." Blaine pressed his lips together. "Santana, I promise you that I'll find this vampire and kill him."

Santana was quiet. She finally moved to sip her drink. "Don't blame yourself. We'll find him," she swallowed. Blaine could see right through her: she was scared.

"Kurt will help us find him."

She looked up again. "What?"

"We chased him after he helped the other vampire escape." Blaine told her. "Cooper and I found him after he attacked a man in an alley. Long story short, instead of killing him, I've convinced my brother to make him work for us. We're using him, he'll work for us as an insider."

Blaine didn't remember ever seeing Santana so shocked. "Did your brother fall and hit his head?!" She exclaimed.

"No, Cooper is not happy with all this, but..." Blaine sighed, "He agreed."

"So now what?" Santana asked, curiously. "You're friends with this vampire?"

"No." Blaine said quickly. Too quickly, which made Santana raise an eyebrow. "We're not friends." He insisted.

Santana blinked. "Then why do you keep going after him trying to figure him out? Why not just kill him if he's such a threat?"

Blaine had to stop to think for a second. "I think he's too interesting. To be honest, San, I can't stop thinking about him," he admitted, finally.

The woman smirked, taking another sip of her drink. "Is he hot?"

"Santana," Blaine rolled his eyes, "It has nothing to do with how attractive he is."

"But is he?" She raised her eyebrow.

Blaine bit his lip, and finally nodded. "Y-yeah. He is." As the girl began to chuckle, Blaine quickly started to speak again. "When I said that I can't stop thinking about him, I didn't mean it like that, he's a vampire! I just think that it's best that we find out exactly how strong he is, and how he got so strong."

"Yeah, he's a vampire," Santana shrugged, "but he's still a guy. A hot guy. It's okay if you decide that you want to get into his pants."

Blaine made a face. "I'd never do that with a vampire."

"You sound just like your brother," Santana rolled her eyes, "too extremist."

Blaine let out a sigh. He looked away, trying to organize his thoughts. Santana had a point, but he wasn't thinking about Kurt just because he was beautiful. It was much more than that. "I guess that he is doing something to me. I can't explain, but... it's like everything I've ever thought about vampires is suddenly being questioned. I- I don't see a monster when I look at him. I see someone not too different from me, actually." He looked at her again, she looked like she was deep in thought.  _Maybe she understands_ , Blaine wondered.

"Just be careful, okay, Curls?" The Latina woman spoke softly.

Blaine simply nodded. They were silent for a minute, and suddenly Santana reached for her phone. "I have an info for you, remember?"

The other hunter tilted his head. "What is it?"

Santana moved closer to Blaine. "I've been talking to Arthur, he mentioned something interesting to me, and I went to investigate. About three years ago, several doctors who worked on the same research laboratory disappeared. Not all at once, but they all have been reported missing at some point. Eight different people. They were gone for a little over a month before they returned home. All of them had some lame excuse to their families: they were kidnapped, but escaped; they needed to get away from everything for a while; they were on a secret mission for the government; they were abducted by aliens... that kind of thing."

"Weird, but why is that relevant to us?"

"Hang on," She huffed, showing him a picture of a laboratory building. "This is a different building. It was abandoned, but about a year ago, someone bought this place and renovated it. It's sketchy as fuck, no one knows exactly what goes on inside this place, but..." She looked up at Blaine. "Guess who works there?"

"The same doctors who disappeared."

"Exactly!" Santana cheered. "They all quit their job, and technically they are all unemployed, but they're actually working in this place." She swiped to the next picture. It was a man entering his car in front of that building. "Arthur found out about this because a hunter sent him this picture and asked him to find out who this guy was. It took Arthur a while, but he figured out the whole thing. And you know why that hunter sent him that pic? Because someone from that building contacted him and wanted to meet up with him for no apparent reason. They never contacted the hunter again after he told Arthur everything."

Blaine frowned. "Okay, you got my attention, but..." he shrugged. "It could be just a drug thing."

"It could be. But I did my own little research and found out that before that building was bought, there were some cases of vampires attacking around the area, like most areas in New York, nothing out of the ordinary, but after? None. At all." she pursed her lips, "We have to find out what goes on inside this place. This is all too suspicious."

"I agree," Blaine bit his lip. "But our goal right now is finding the Head. I don't know if I should just go investigate some random building."

Santana sighed. "How do you know this has nothing to do with the Head?"

"I think I should try to find the vampire who bit you first, and then I'll worry about that building." Blaine decided. "Making sure you're safe is more important."

"Fine," Santana finished her drink. "But I'm not letting this go."

Blaine smiled. "I didn't think you would."

* * *

The vampire walked down the street to his truck. He was annoyed, but didn't let it show. Bill guessed that Kurt could be watching him through the window at his apartment. He knew the younger vampire didn't trust him yet. His white truck was waiting for him, and he opened it with his keys. He couldn't even believe that he was in his truck again, he thought he'd never leave the hunters' house alive. After he sat down in the driver's seat, he grabbed his mobile phone and made a call, letting out a frustrated sigh. One of his hands turned into a fist as he remembered the hunters.

"Hello, Bill." Said the female voice through the phone. "Hope you have good news for us."

"Sorry to disappoint, but not really." Bill replied.

"Did you find him?" The informant asked, her voice not showing any emotion.

"Yes." The vampire sighed, "I told him what you asked me to, but he said he doesn't want to be apart of this." He explained. "If you want, I can use violence and force him to come with me. I can bring him to you right now."

"No. Do not use force." The voice said quickly. "Let him come to us by choice. That's what the Head wants."

"That guy is stubborn, though."

"We know." The informant seemed to be smiling. "Did you leave him your number, like we instructed?"

"I did."

"Then your work is done for now." She said nicely. "Well done, Mr. Jensen."

"Thank you." Bill started the car. "You can call me again if the Head needs anything else. In the meantime, I'll be dealing with some personal issues." He hung up the phone before the woman replied. He had rage in his eyes as he stared at the road. Bill didn't know exactly where to start, but he had to start somewhere. It was time to get his revenge and kill some hunters.

* * *

The hunter got home and opened the door with a sigh. It was quiet, but he knew Cooper was home. He had to be. His brother was angry at him, but Blaine knew he still cared. Cooper would be waiting for him to return home safe. The younger hunter climbed up the stairs of the abandoned house that they've been calling home for a few months and patiently walked to his room. Before he got there, though, he stopped in front of his brother's room. The door was partially opened, and Blaine could barely see his brother, but the man seemed to be working on something on his desk. Blaine could only see him from behind, so he wasn't able to see Cooper's expression, but he was sure that his brother had heard him climb up the stairs.

"Coop." He called softly, his brother didn't reply or stop what he was doing. After a moment of silence, Blaine went on. "I'm home, okay? I'll be in my room." The younger brother waited a few more seconds, hoping his brother would finally talk to him, but Cooper's only response was to grab the bottle of whisky that was on his desk and drink from it.

Blaine sighed and continued to walk to his bedroom. He closed the door as he entered. He took a long look around, and for some reason he remembered his old room back in Ohio. This one was nothing like that cozy bedroom where he used to spend most of his days. He felt safe there, and this one was the closest thing that he had now, but it wasn't enough. He walked up to his guitar, not feeling like playing it, like he hadn't for months. He just touched it lightly, to remember how it felt like under his fingertips. Blaine decided that he needed to sleep. There was so much to think about, but he was exhausted.

The hunter sat down on his not-so-comfortable bed, and took of his shoes before he laid down. He turned off the lights, and decided to check his phone. Without thinking too much about it, he decided to send a reply to Kurt.

> _Me neither. -B_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm new to AO3, and as some of you might know I've been posting this fic on ff dot net. This is the last chapter I've posted so far, and I'll continue to post new chapters both here and there! I look forward to your kudos and your comments :) Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it!

Kurt approached the house where the hunters lived.

A couple of days had passed and he wanted to tell Blaine about the conversation he had had with Bill, but he wasn't sure exactly what to say. He had to warn them, he had no choice, but at the same time, Kurt didn't want to throw his friend under the bus like that. He had no idea how the hunters would react. He spent the past three days thinking about what to say. The vampire decided that he would only talk to Blaine about this whole situation. Blaine and him had some kind of unspoken friendship. Not exactly a friendship, but... well, it was complicated.

They were texting each other. Nothing relevant, but Blaine shared the little bit of information about the Head that they knew, and Kurt was determined to show Blaine that he was a normal person, so every day he told Blaine a little bit about his day. It was silly, but Blaine never asked him to stop. Most of the time he ignored Kurt, but sometimes he replied and that made it all worth it. Blaine usually replied when Kurt asked him anything related to being a vampire. Sometimes Kurt would send question that he already knew the answer to, like:

> _Sorry to bother you with another question, but... can vampires get burned? -K_
> 
> _No. Fire can not kill a vampire. -B_
> 
> _Thanks! - K_
> 
> _Wait. Was that a Game Of Thrones reference? -K_
> 
> _Actually, yes. It was! -B_

Just to make Blaine talk, and it worked! The hunter seemed reluctant, though. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't letting him in. He didn't blame the hunter, though. Blaine was taught to hate vampires more than anything, of course he's hesitant. While Kurt wondered what the right thing to say was, he was also busy with some assignments. It was surreal being a college student while dealing with life threatening situations and feeling his body change every day. It wasn't always a bad thing. He soon became the best dancer in his class. His teachers were impressed. He could go on practicing for hours, and of course, not feel any pain.

When Kurt was feeling like his life was a little bit more normal again, he noticed it. As he looked out the window, Bill's truck was there. Kurt let out a breath of surprise. Was he being watched? And for how long? He had to inform the hunters immediately. What if the hunters decided to show up at his apartment? While he stood there, looking out the window, the truck slowly began to leave and Kurt took a better look. It was definitely Bill's truck.

He did try to talk to Blaine about it. He texted him. He made sure to say that they needed to talk and it was urgent, but no response came. Finally, Kurt tried to call, but Blaine didn't pick up. So the next morning, he decided to skip class and made sure he wasn't being followed before he left the house. No white trucks in sight. Still he made sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. When he got to the hunters' house, he remember the last time he was there. He stared at the door, which he entered without any problem the last time, despite Blaine claiming that it was impossible. Kurt was ready to knock this time when he heard the older hunter's voice.

"It's not that easy, sir!"

Kurt froze. Cooper was there, right in the kitchen, the vampire could hear him. He didn't really want to face Blaine's brother, he just wanted to speak to Blaine.  _Fuck_. He thought.

"We went out for a hunt, but I had no luck last night." Cooper went on in a hushed tone. Kurt frowned, realizing that Cooper was probably on the phone, not wanting to be heard.

Cooper paused, Kurt assumed that the other person was talking.

"Like I said, it's not that easy." He heard Cooper take a few steps. "My brother lives with me, do you understand why it's so hard? He's smart, he'll get suspicious."

Kurt raised both eyebrows in surprise. Was Cooper hiding something from Blaine?

"No. He can't." Cooper said firmly. He let out a sigh. "I swear I'll get you a new one this week. No, two. To make up for that one that we lost. I'm sorry again, sir."

Kurt took a step back. This was all too suspicious. Did Cooper have some kind of boss? Blaine never mentioned that they worked for anyone. He couldn't knock on that door, not in that moment. Cooper would realize that Kurt had heard his conversation and that wouldn't end well. Kurt stood there, nervously biting his bottom lip. What could he do? The vampire took out his phone and decided to try to get Blaine's attention one last time.

> _I'm right outside your house. Please, come talk to me. It's urgent. -K_

Kurt stared at his phone screen for minutes, hoping Blaine would send some kind of reply. None came. For a moment, he wondered if Blaine was even okay. It wasn't like him to ignore Kurt  _this_ much. He heard his brother mentioning a hunt, what if he got hurt? Well, he didn't smell any blood. He concentrated and sniffed the air. He couldn't tell if Blaine was home, because his scent was everywhere in that place. Kurt sighed, decided to just man up and knock on the door... went it opened, making him widen his eyes. It was Blaine. The hunter seemed surprised to actually see Kurt there, but then cursed under his breath and walked past him. _  
_

"Blaine, I really need to talk to y-"

"Not here." Blaine interrupted firmly. "Get in the car before my brother sees you."

Kurt mumbled. "Alright," he didn't need to be told twice.

The vampire followed the hunter to the car. After he got in and shut the door, Blaine started the engine. Or tried to. The car didn't start until the third try. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and began to drive, getting away from that house as quickly as he could. Kurt was relieved too. Kurt looked out the window, the hunters' house seemed to be so far from the rest of the city. They were lucky to find such a hidden place like that in New York.

"I don't mean to sound petty, but... why did you ignore my texts? I meant it, it was urgent." Kurt started, speaking quietly.

Blaine sighed as he heard the engine making noises. "I'm here now. Tell me."

"I-..." Kurt glanced out the window again. "Where exactly are we going?"

Blaine groaned as the noise became more persistent. "Shit. Cooper's tried to fix it, but he's not as good a mechanic as he thinks he is."

"I can take a look at it, if you want." Kurt offered, as he looked at the other man and watched him frown in confusion.

"You can?"

"What?" Kurt shrugged and casually said. "Just 'cause I'm gay I can't know how to fix a car?"

Blaine was a little taken aback, but stopped the car nonetheless. "Fair enough."

Kurt climbed out of the car. They were in an deserted street. He walked to the front of the car and opened up the hood, biting his lip as he concentrated on trying to figure out the problem.

"It's not because you're gay, though," He heard Blaine say, the other man had gotten out of the car too. "I didn't even want to assume that you were, it's just that you don't look like the kind of guy who likes to know about cars..."

"Breaking the stereotype, I guess." Kurt replied kindly. They never came close to discussing Kurt's sexuality, but Blaine for sure wasn't a homophobe. Despite wanting to kill all of Kurt's kind, he was a genuinely good person, Kurt knew that.

"Well... I fit right into that stereotype then." Blaine chuckled a little. Kurt detected that he was a little nervous. He smiled to himself, straight guys were always so nervous when they talked about sexuality with gay guys. It was funny, but it also showed that Blaine cared enough not to insult him. "Because... you know, I know nothing about cars and..."

"Not really. I mean, the stereotype is that every straight guy  _has_  to know all about cars... which is why your brother is trying so hard, I guess." Kurt laughed and looked up at Blaine. "Got any tools? You're going to need new parts, but I can fix it for now. "

"I, um-... sure." Blaine walked to the back of the car to get the tools in the trunk. "But... but that's exactly what I mean," he swallowed as he closed the trunk and walked over to Kurt, "I know nothing about cars, so..."

Kurt tilted his head in confusion as Blaine offered him the toolbox. "Right. I got it. But you're-"

"Kurt, I'm gay." Blaine blurted out.

Kurt dropped the toolbox and gasped loudly at the loud noise that it made when it hit the ground. "Oh, my god! Sorry!" He said quickly, but before he could lean down to grab it, Blaine was already doing that and making sure that nothing was broken.

"It's okay, it's fine..." Blaine reassured him and gave the box back to him. "Really, it was just a loud noise."

"A-and nothing is broken, right?" Kurt asked, nervously.

"No."

Kurt held the toolbox and blinked as he stared at Blaine. He was gay? Had he heart it right? He had, of course. He was a vampire for god's sake. His hearing was perfect. Kurt felt so silly then, assuming that the man was straight just because he acted all tough. Blaine never actually said anything about his sexuality. He was reading the signs all wrong.

"Is it really that shocking?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt realized he had been staring for a lot longer than he should.

"I- Sorry." Kurt shook his head and turned back to the car. "No. Well, yes. I can't say I'm not surprised."

"All this time you thought I was straight?" Blaine frowned. "But you've..."  _You've flirted with me._  The hunter moved to the side of the car and leaned against it as he crossed his arms and watched Kurt work. "What made you so sure?"

Kurt shrugged. "It was wrong of me to assume your sexuality, I guess," he admitted, "but you did flirt with Rachel..."

"Of course, I needed information. It's just my job." Blaine shrugged too.

"And I even assumed that that woman at the warehouse was your girlfriend..."

The loud laugh that Blaine let out startled Kurt. The hunter was shaking his head at the thought. "Oh, god, no... She's a long-time friend. And a lesbian."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't. We're not exactly carrying the pride flag everywhere, are we?" Blaine chuckled, but soon his smile dropped. "I actually don't really talk about it much... only when I'm with her. I mean, everyone knows I'm gay, but... we don't talk about it."

"You and your brother, you mean?" Kurt was almost afraid to talk and scare Blaine away. He was finally sharing something personal.

"No, I mean everyone." Blaine explained. "All the hunters I know. We don't talk about personal stuff. I know that there are many of them who are homophobic, so... we just don't mention it."

Kurt shot him an apologetic look before he continued to work on the car. "But what about your brother? Is he supportive?

"There was one time when... It was during a hunt, I was like, fifteen or sixteen and I fucked up. Of course I did, I was just a kid working with grown ups who were ten times more experienced than me. One of the hunters grabbed me and called me a faggot. He said horrible things to me... My brother heard it. That hunter thought my brother was still caught up with something, but Cooper wasn't. He was close enough to hear him. Cooper punched him until he passed out, I thought he was going to kill the man, no one was able to stop him once he started... and that's how he shows he's supportive." Blaine replied, even smiling a little. "No one ever said anything offensive to me after that." He paused. "I came out to him when I was fourteen. He just hugged me, told me he loved me and bought me a beer."

Kurt smiled a little too, "When you were fourteen?"

"Yep." Blaine chuckled. "Cooper is not very responsible, that much is clear."

Kurt grabbed another tool. "And what about your parents? How did they react?"

That's all it took for Blaine to realize he had been sharing way too much. He looked away and clenched his jaw. "Are you almost done?"

Kurt decided not to say anything about the obvious deviation of topics. "Almost. Can you start the engine, please?"

Blaine stayed inside the car, helping Kurt whenever he asked, but they weren't having another conversation. In fact, Blaine was snapping at him at every chance he got. Kurt wanted so bad to make Blaine trust him. His life literally depended on it. It wasn't just that though, Kurt cared about Blaine. He actually did. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because Blaine seemed to be just like him in this mess, maybe because he could see Blaine was a good person who was suffering, or maybe it was because there was some kind of connection between them, something that he felt every time they were close to each other. Something he wasn't ready to think or talk about just yet.

"I'm done." Kurt announced and asked Blaine to start the car, which worked on the first try. Kurt smiled, proud of himself, and closed the hood. He cleaned his hands the best he could before he entered the car again. Blaine put the toolbox back in the trunk and when they were both inside the car, he continued to drive. "Blaine, where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Blaine replied, without taking his eyes off the street. "We just needed to get away. My brother isn't in the best mood. I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop that you like. The one we... properly met. We can talk there."

Kurt nodded slowly, but then widened his eyes. "We can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I'll explain why, but we can't go there." Kurt swallowed. "Let's go to another coffee shop instead. Please."

Blaine didn't understand, but decided to listen to the vampire. Kurt looked down at his dirty hands and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

They went to a random Starbucks that none of them had ever been before. Kurt kept looking out for the white truck, but didn't see anything suspicious. He told Blaine his coffee order and went to the bathroom to wash his hands properly. They finally sat together at a table. Kurt was nervously fidgeting with the cup lid.

"Kurt?" Blaine called softly. "You seem really distressed, you need to tell me what happened.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's worried eyes. This was it, it was time to tell Blaine everything. Someone would die because of him, that much was almost certain.

"What was so urgent?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt finally spoke. "Bill came over to my house."

"Bill?" Blaine was confused at first, but then he remembered. "Oh. Shit. The vampire that we-..."

"Yes." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned back in his chair, watching Kurt. "How did he find you?"

Kurt looked down. "I left his truck close to my building. I- um... borrowed it that night, at the warehouse. It had a tracker, after he found the truck, he found me."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "That wasn't very smart. And what did he want?"

"To start a new nest. He said he wanted me to work with him."

"Work with him? Work how?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me, Kurt." Blaine demanded.

Kurt sighed. "He didn't know exactly! It was a job offered to him. To both of us, actually. He said we'd work at a hospital."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, like he was remembering something. "You sure he didn't mean like a laboratory?"

"He said hospital. He said that... that the Head's informants were- um, impressed with me."

That got Blaine's attention even more. He looked at Kurt up and down. "Did you take the job?"

Kurt swallowed. "I..." He paused. "I said I'd think about it."

"You have to take it." Blaine smiled at the opportunity. "It's our way in."

Kurt looked down at his cup. He already expected that. "I guess it is."

Blaine took a sip of his drink while he watched the other man. "You don't seem very excited."

"Why would I be excited? I'm going to be in danger the whole time. I don't want to get this job." Kurt looked back at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "Well, that's too bad. You have to do what we say." He said, harshly.

"The truth is I'm scared." Kurt continued, ignoring Blaine. "I consider Bill my friend, but I think he's getting suspicious..."

Blaine hummed. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Kurt looked down.

"Don't lie to me." Blaine said coldly.

Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine. "What? I'm not lying!"

"Good, because if I figure out that you are, my brother and I won't be working with you anymore. You know that, right?" Kurt did not want to deal with this version of Blaine. The version that's closed off and demanding. The hunter. God, he was tired. Now he didn't even have a friendly and understanding person to talk to. Blaine was acting like his old self, had been ever since he realized he was sharing too much. Why did everything have to be so hard?

"I do." Kurt sighed.

"And you know what that means, right?"

"Yes." Kurt glared at the hunter. He was getting tired of feeling awful for accusations thrown at him. "It means it's open season to chop my head off! I'm not lying to you, Blaine! I didn't even have to tell you any of this! You know what else he said? That he's determined to hunt down and kill you and your brother. He's somewhere out there looking for you and he wants revenge. He even asked for my help, because he knows that I've been to your house so I know where you live, but I came up with some lame excuse to say no. I'm pretty sure he got suspicious because he's been following me! Yes, I found out about that last night and I wanted to tell you, but you didn't text me back. So, I decided to come here and tell you all this so you can be prepared, so you can look for him and maybe catch him before he gets to you. You're going to kill my friend, I know you will, but I've chosen my side in this war, okay? I never wanted this, but  _fuck it_ , here I am. Now I just want this to be over so you, your brother, and all these psychotic vampires can all just get the fuck out of my life!" After Kurt said what he had to say, he stood up and threw a paper at Blaine's direction. "He left his phone number. You do whatever you want with it. I'll call him and tell him I'll take the damn job."

Kurt walked away, leaving behind his coffee - he didn't even need it - and the hunter. He didn't look back. He was tired of trying so hard. Those hunter weren't worth it. They would never change their minds and Kurt would die in the end anyway.  _God, I should probably just end this_.  _It'd be the best for everyone._  Kurt thought as he opened the front door of the coffee shop and walked out to the sidewalk.  _No, stop this. You can't keep this train of thought. You deserve to live._ Kurt shook his head, feeling the tears coming to his eyes.  _It'll get better. It always does._

"I'm sorry." Came the hunter's voice from behind him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the man following him.

Kurt stopped, not turning around just yet, thinking that he had heard it wrong. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry." Blaine repeated. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I understand your situation with us, but that was wrong of me. I-... I'm not used to dealing with-"

"Vampires, I know." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"People." Blaine completed, with a hint of shame in his voice.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. He didn't know what to say at first, so he just stepped closer to Blaine. The hunter was holding both their coffees. "You know I don't actually need coffee, right?"

"I know, but you still like the taste, don't you?" Blaine offered him the cup and Kurt accepted it. He also accepted the apology, but he didn't need to say anything. Blaine understood. "Can I take you somewhere?" The hunter asked.

Kurt tilted his head in curiosity. "Okay."

* * *

They were both in the car again, and Blaine smiled as the engine started without a problem. "I don't think I thanked you for fixing our car..."

"You did. You paid for my coffee." Kurt smiled too. He liked to see Blaine smile.  _Not that it means anything, he just has a nice smile._

"How did you learn how to fix cars?"

"My dad. He's a mechanic." The vampire replied, he smiled a little more as he thought of his father. He missed the man. It's been a while since they last talked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so he must have taught you everything."

"He did, and he's the best mechanic in Ohio, in my opinion, so..." Kurt chuckled.

"Ohio?" Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"Yes, it's where I'm from." Kurt nodded.

Blaine turned quiet. Kurt thought he wasn't going to speak again, but then he said. "My brother and I are from Ohio."

"Oh." Kurt was surprised. "Really? Where?"

"We... um, originally from Westerville, where I spent all of my childhood, but... we moved a lot." Blaine swallowed hard.

Kurt decided to drop the subject. Blaine was trying, but he was clearly uncomfortable talking about all of this. But when he figured that maybe Blaine felt like this because Kurt wasn't sharing enough. Maybe if he talked more, Blaine wouldn't be so hesitant. "I'm from Lima. It's not that far from Westerville, is it?"

"No. It's two hours away, I think." Blaine replied.

"That's a coincidence." The vampire smiled a little, then he went on talking a little about his life. He talked about how amazing his father was, talked about how much he hated Lima, talked about how he and Rachel had met in high school and decided that they would come to New York together. They were so happy that they got into NYADA together, because that meant the were getting close, they were going "...To become big, big stars." He practically whispered that part. Those memories were beginning to hurt. Everything seemed different now. His life would never be the same, he was starting to accept that. No matter how hard he tried, he would never go back to being that person. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"No..." Kurt replied honestly. "Because-..." He felt a lump in his throat. "That will never happen, will it?" No reply came. "I know it won't, but I still fool myself, thinking that if I just continue to ignore that I'm a monster, I'll be okay. Every day I feel myself slipping away. When I think about it I get sad, but lately... it's being replaced by anger. That last man I killed, I-... I was just unleashing my rage. Yes, he was a disgusting man, but I think that was just an excuse. I probably would have done that to anyone. It's not smart to say these things while the man who wants to kill me sits right next to me, but... The truth is, I'm scared that you're right. I'm scared that I won't be able to hold myself back one day."

The vampire did not expect Blaine to say anything, but after a minute or so of silence, Blaine began to talk. "Kurt, you've tried to convince me that you're different and that you won't let yourself become a monster, and you know what? I'm rooting for you." Their eyes met for a brief moment. "Don't give up on yourself just yet. Please."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Both of them had a lot to think about.

* * *

"We need to talk to her," Blaine explained to Kurt while they climbed the stairs together. He felt the need to introduce Kurt to his only friend. He was actually nervous, having no idea how she would react, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't try to kill Kurt, if he asked her not to. "Bill tasted her blood, so you can imagine how scared she is."

"Kinda hard to imagine her being scared." Kurt followed Blaine, reluctantly. "I've seen her fight."

They reached her door and Blaine rang the doorbell. "Santana, it's me. Open up." The hunter shouted. A few seconds later a reply came.

"Hold on, be right there!"

Blaine noticed that Kurt stood a little far from the door. He knew the woman wouldn't immediately figure out he's a vampire, but Kurt wouldn't take any chances. It was taking a little too long for her to open the door, though. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed a little distracted, like his senses were picking up something that Blaine's human senses couldn't. He tried to read into Kurt's confused expression. When the vampire noticed that the hunter was watching him, he changed his demeanor. Blaine decided to let this go for now.

"Santana?" He called again. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

"I said, 'be right there'. I was naked, okay? Perks of living alone." The woman spoke before she opened the door, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "And who the hell gave you the right to show up at my place like this, shorty?" Then her eyes finally landed on Kurt. She looked at the man up and down. "Who's this?"

"That's Kurt."

Santana took a few steps to get closer to the vampire and walked around him. Kurt tensed up, her face was unreadable. She already knew he was a vampire, Blaine had told her about him. Kurt doubted she would actually try anything in that hallway, but he still followed her with his eyes, ready to react. She smiled approvingly and stopped in front on him. "Nice to finally meet you, Kurt. I'm Santana." She offered him her hand.

Kurt shook her hand, offering her a small smile. "Nice to meet you too. I had no idea that you already knew who I was."

"Oh, Blaine has told me lots about you." Santana smirked, glancing back at the hunter. "Now that I've seen you, I understand why he won't shut up about you. You're just his type."

Blaine actually blushed a little. Of course she would react like this. She wouldn't lose an opportunity to tease Blaine. "Can we go inside, please?" He said quickly, almost stuttering.

"Ugh, no way. My apartment is a mess. I actually have a better idea." Santana spoke, grabbing Blaine's arm and making him walk. "Let's go get a few drinks."

* * *

Just down the street there was a small bar. Santana ordered her usual, Blaine decided he wouldn't be drinking and Kurt wouldn't either. It's not like it would make a difference. Santana was being surprisingly friendly with Kurt. Blaine didn't expect that at all. Santana was always like that when she met someone new, but she was still a hunter and Kurt was still a vampire. That didn't seem to matter to her. That made Blaine smile, one of the reasons he had brought Kurt there was because Santana was better at this: talking with people, making friends. She was an expert at making people feel comfortable - or uncomfortable. He trusted her judgement, so he brought Kurt to talk to her. She would be honest with him. Santana would tell Blaine if Kurt was not to be trusted.

"So, you almost killed my best friend..."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at that. "Your best friend almost killed me. I guess we're even."

Santana laughed. "Sure. I guess you are. Then you also saved him."

The vampire looked quickly at Blaine, and the hunter looked back. "I did. I don't know why," the vampire admitted, still holding Blaine's gaze, "I bet he doesn't know why he stopped his brother from killing me, either."

Santana took a sip of her drink, smirking as she watched both of them. "You two have complicated history. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "We just have a job to do, okay? Nothing else."

"Right, yeah." Santana put her glass down. "Anyway, about that... Any new leads?"

Blaine gave her the paper with Bill's phone number. "The vampire who bit you. That's his number. He gave it to Kurt."

Santana looked down at the paper, then at Kurt. "Did you talk to him?"

"I did. He's looking for revenge. If he bit you, he's probably coming for you first. You'll be easier to find." Kurt bit his lip.

"I know," Santana let out a sigh. "And I'm screwed, I'm a girl, I have periods. He'll find me sooner or later."

"Not if we kill him first." Blaine spoke firmly. "That's what I'm planning to do. See if Arthur can track that phone number, maybe he can find out something."

"I'll- I'll talk to him." Santana swallowed. She rarely let it show, but she was scared. She was always so careful when she went hunting. No vampire had ever bitten her before.

Blaine reached for her hand. "Hey." He called softly. "We'll find him. Kurt is our connection to him, we just have to think of a good plan."

The woman nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand. "I know. I know. I trust you."

"This vampire, his name is Bill, he offered Kurt a job. Well, actually the Head did." Blaine told her.

Santana raised her eyebrows and looked at Kurt. "So this vampire... Bill and you are friends?"

"Sort of. He was very nice to me, but... I understand." Kurt said quietly. "Your life is in danger, and he won't stop until he kills you, Blaine and Cooper."

Santana sighed, leaning back in her chair. "This sucks." She shook her head. "We have to put an end to this. We have to stop the Head," she turned to the other hunter. "By the way, I went to that building I told you about and took some pictures. I'll send them to you later today."

"I'll take a look." Blaine nodded. He didn't really believe that there was anything connected to the Head going on in that place, but Santana was desperate and so was he. It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

The three of them continued to enjoy each other's company, Santana did most of the talking, telling Kurt a few stories from the time Blaine and her used to hunt in Ohio. She was careful not to mention anything that she knew Blaine wouldn't approve. In exchange, Kurt told her about his own life in Ohio. It wasn't as crazy as their own, but still, he had a few stories. He talked about a glee club that he was apart of and how he loved the show choir competitions there. Kurt was right, it seemed like none of that mattered now. After he got turned, his life changed forever. When it was time to go back home, Blaine asked Kurt to wait in the car while he walked with Santana back to her apartment. They stopped by the door and Blaine finally asked her.

"So... what do you think?"

"About Kurt?" Blaine nodded, then she went on. "I think he's one of the good guys, Blaine."

Blaine looked down and pressed his lips together.

"I know it's hard for you to believe that," Santana spoke softly. "I know that you went through hell last time you believed that a vampire was good, but... I don't think that  _all_  of them are evil. I really don't."

"Right." Blaine sniffled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

The man turned around and left, not even waiting for her to reply.

* * *

When Blaine got the the car, Kurt was standing outside.

"Is there anywhere else that we need to go?" The vampire asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Not really, I was going to drive you home."

"Are you crazy? No." Kurt frowned. "I'm being followed. I bet he's waiting for me there, it's too dangerous for you. I'll get a taxi, it's okay."

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little upset that they would have to part ways. He made sure to push that silly thought away. He walked up to the car and opened the passenger door. "Actually, there's something I need to do before you go." He opened the glove compartment and grabbed a small device that was there. He gave it to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt studied the small object.

"I forgot to give it to you, it's a tracking device." Blaine replied, "Always make sure to keep it with you. Especially now that you're being followed, if something happens to you, we'll know where you are."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and offered him a smile. "Thanks. I know this is from keeping me from running away, though."

Blaine shrugged. "I know you won't run away. If I did think you would, I'd cut your arm open and make you put it under your skin."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Oh, okay." He laughed.

Blaine let out a chuckle and stepped closer to Kurt. The vampire was still smiling, and Blaine let himself appreciate that moment for a second. He turned serious, then. He needed to say something, or else he'd explode. "Look, I..." The vampire waited for him to continue, "It's really hard for me. This whole thing."

"You're talking about being a hunter?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm talking about us." Blaine looked at the other man, "I've never let a vampire get this close to me, I have my reasons. But for some strange reason, I want you close. I want to trust you, Kurt, but I don't think I can say that I do just yet. I'm being very honest here." He said every word very carefully.

Kurt nodded in response.

"I just need you to know that I'm trying to figure myself out too, not just you." Blaine swallowed, his eyes were earnest as he made sure to make eye contact with Kurt. "Spending time with you today was... really nice. My mind is still constantly reminding me of what you are, but I'm starting not to care."

Kurt couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips. Maybe it was working, Blaine was starting to trust him.

"Anyway... See you later, Kurt." Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's shoulder before he walked around the vehicle to drive home.

* * *

Kurt waited for Blaine to drive around the corner before he turned around and quietly entered Santana's building again. There was something that he had to make sure of. It seemed so clear to him, but he still wanted to guarantee it. He climbed up the stairs back to her apartment. His steps were as quiet as he could possibly be. He knew his smell would give him away, though. The vampire got to the floor where Santana's apartment was. He stepped into the hallway, he didn't want to get too close, it could be dangerous. He didn't even have to, the smell was very clear and left no doubt.

There was a vampire there.

* * *

When Kurt got home, it was already dark outside. He heard Rachel on the phone, but as soon as he entered the house, she hung up. He didn't care, he had so much on his mind, he barely said hi to her before he went to his room.  _Why do I feel so tired?_  Kurt took off his shoes and lied down on the bed. He had decided to walk home, so he guessed that was the reason. It was weird, though, vampires didn't get physically tired. He closed his eyes.

His first thought was Blaine. Something inside him felt warmer when he thought of the hunter. He kept thinking about the time they spent together the whole time he walked home, but it seemed like he couldn't get enough. It was crazy, but the thought of Blaine starting to trust him made him truly happy. Blaine's opinion of him mattered. There was no reason to pretend that he wasn't attracted to Blaine, because deep down he knew he was, but it seemed more intense. Maybe it was just some vampire thing. Blaine had mentioned that vampires needed sex more than humans. Was that it? Did his body feel the need to have sex with Blaine? He got flustered thinking about it and pushed the thought away. No, it wasn't just that. He felt the need to protect Blaine too. To make him feel happy.

The one person that Blaine considered the most was hiding something from him. Kurt hadn't really thought about it until that moment, but he didn't like that at all. In fact, knowing that someone was making a fool out of Blaine made him angry. Cooper was not to be trusted. He was keeping something from Blaine and that wasn't right. Kurt knew he couldn't just tell Blaine what he heard, Blaine would never believe him. Apparently, Cooper was the family he had left. Blaine would think Kurt is trying to turn him against his brother.  _Silly, Blaine... If only he would let me take care of him. I'd never let his brother treat him like that._ Kurt frowned at his own thought. He sat up, thinking of how weird that had been. Sometimes those thoughts would come and go. Like when he said those things to Blaine in the bathroom at NYADA.

_"Because you're mine! Your blood belongs to me. You're mine, and only I have the right to take away your life."_

Kurt shook his head. Now he could feel it aching. Did vampires even have headaches? Maybe he was thinking too much, but he was right in doing so. He knew there was a lot more going on than he thought. It was like there were several pieces of a puzzle that he couldn't quite fit together yet, because several others were still missing. There were signs he was ignoring. Something going on right under his nose, but he couldn't yet figure out.

He grabbed his phone. He needed to call Bill and get this over with. He stared at his cellphone, but his fingers refused to move. Why did he feel like this was the point of no return? Flashes of different moments went through his mind.

_The first time he saw Blaine. When he tasted his blood..._

_The first person he killed. He didn't even know her name. Did she deserve to die? Did he even care?_

_Rachel. Rachel was in danger because of him. Did he care about that?_

_Blaine looking right at him at the coffee shop. Blaine talking to him, making me feel scared._

_Bill. He was going to die. Bill calling him a nobody._

**_CALL BILL._ **

_Rachel was getting a lot of phone calls lately._

_"Your eyes turned red." Blaine said, looking so scared._

_Looking into Blaine's eyes as Cooper was about to kill him._

_Looking into Blaine's eyes when Blaine was hurt. He muttered his name._

_"Why did your eyes turn red?"_

_Killing that rapist. That felt good._

**JUST CALL BILL, KURT.**

_That smell. It seemed like it came from Santana's apartment. Was she hiding something from Blaine too?_

_That picture inside Blaine's room._

_"Don't give up on yourself just yet. Please."_

_The smell of Blaine's blood. It's so sweet._

_His hand wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine looked so scared. Did he actually think Kurt was going to hurt him?_

_"You're a monster."_

"STOP IT!" Kurt screamed, shutting his eyes. He felt tears falling down his cheek and he wiped them away. "Stop it..." he whispered. Something was happening. He could feel it.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Rachel's voice came from the other side of the door.

Kurt stood up and walked across the room, to lock the door. "I'm fine."

"A-are you sure?" Rachel asked, but he didn't bother answering her. He went back to the bed and hugged his pillow. Kurt heard her walking away eventually.

Kurt didn't move for a while, didn't think about anything. Kept his mind blank and his eyes closed. He could still feel that headache. Eventually, he reached his phone. There was someone he needed to call. Someone who, perhaps, would make it all okay. Kurt needed to hear his voice before anything else.

"Pick up, please." Kurt whispered, his eyes still closed as he waited.

"Kurt?" His father's voice made him smile.

"Dad." Kurt breathed out.

"Hey, buddy, you haven't called in a while." Burt said cheerfully. "I missed ya."

"Missed you too, dad." Kurt smiled a little. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I was caught up with something."

"That's okay... I know you're a busy man now." His father chuckled. "Carole says hi, by the way."

Kurt felt his heart so much lighter. He didn't feel scared anymore. "It's so good to hear your voice."

Burt was quiet for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

 _No_. "Of course, dad. I just miss home." Kurt replied, he was a good liar. "Can you believe it? I miss Lima."

"Never in a million years did I think you'd ever say that." Burt laughed.

"Me neither." Kurt let out a choked laugh. "I just miss... how simple things were."

"Told ya. Being a grown up actually sucks." Burt joked. "But if you miss Lima so much, when are you finally coming to visit?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "I don't know, Dad. Things are getting really complicated here. I don't think I'll be able to go any time soon."

"I think Finn is coming to visit soon." Burt told him. "I dunno. He hasn't called us much either."

"Well, he's in the army. I guess he's just as busy as I am. Maybe even more." Kurt sighed.

Burt went on talking about Carole - Kurt's stepmother, the tire shop, and about his work in congress. Kurt just sat back and listened to him. It was nice, he felt a little bit more normal. He wished he could stay there all day. He wished he could go back to Lima and let his father hold him and protect him from everything. He smiled tiredly as he remembered the time he believed his father was a super-hero. He doesn't believe in super-heroes anymore, but he still believed his dad was a hero.

"Dad..." Kurt interrupted him softly. "I love you, you know?"

Burt didn't say anything at first. "I know, son. I love you, too." He paused. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Like I said, I just miss you." Kurt spoke quietly. "Don't worry about me."

"That's impossible, I'm your father." Burt replied. "Are you feeling lonely? How's Rachel?"

"Rachel's fine." Kurt let out a sigh. "She's... better. I think she got over that whole situation with Finn."

"Good. Good. Has she met someone, or...?"

"I don't know." Kurt bit his lip. "But she seems open to it, which is good."

"What about you?"

"Dad..."

"What? I want to know!" Burt insisted.

Kurt sighed loudly. "I actually met someone..."

"Oh, really?" His father sounded excited.

"Don't think too much of it. It's just a guy that I find interesting. I don't even know why... but he is nice." Kurt paused. It was weird talking about Blaine like that. Like they were normal people. "It's not going to work out, though..."

"What?" Burt asked. "Why not?"

"Because..." Kurt bit his bottom lip.  _Well, for starters,_  b _ecause he's a vampire hunter who, just last week, wanted me dead. By the way, yeah, I'm a vampire._ "We're too different."

"So what? Your mom and I were different!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, because you were a mechanic and she came from a rich family? You told me it was love at first sight!"

"No, it wasn't just that, your mom was..." Burt let out a soft sigh. Kurt could still feel the love his dad felt for his mother even after all this time. "She was perfect. Different from everyone else. Smarter, funnier, more beautiful. Sometimes I kept staring at her because she didn't even seem real. She was too much for me, I knew that. I was lucky she fell for me too."

Kurt smiled at the memory of his mother. She really was all of that, and she did love his father very much. He could still remember the way they looked at each other. "I think you and mom were meant to be." He said softly. "But anyway, in my case, it's different. I'm reading too much into it anyway. I feel silly even talking to you about him, because... we're not even friends."

"But who knows? You might be one day." His father was always so optimistic.

"Maybe." Kurt decided to agree. "AH!"

His headache got stronger. It hurt so bad.

"Kurt? Buddy? What's wrong?" Burt asked, worriedly.

"N-nothing. I just... stubbed my toe." God, it hurt. Kurt had to bite his hand to keep himself from screaming.

"... Okay."

"Dad, I have to go." Kurt said quickly and hung up before he threw his phone away and let out a scream.

Everything burned. Something was happening. He was fighting it, but he wasn't strong enough. Not anymore. He was close to passing out. Kurt felt his fangs coming out. This wasn't good. It's happened before, his body felt like it was on fire. He needed to do something. He looked at his hands. He was shaking and he could see and feel the blood flowing in his veins. It burned.

_Give in. Just let go._

Kurt screamed again. What was that voice inside him? He had to get away. Whatever it was that was happening wasn't good. He would hurt someone, maybe hurt Rachel. He tried to get out of bed, but he wasn't strong enough. He could barely control his own muscles. The vampire managed to stand up, but he took two steps, before he felt his legs give in. He could see himself in the mirror. When he looked at himself he saw it: the red eyes. They burned too, so he had to close them.

_Let go, Kurt. You'll feel stronger._

"NO!" The vampire yelled as he fell to the floor. That wasn't his voice, was it? His body was changing again. He was getting even stronger. A better creature. He twisted and turned on the floor as the vampire blood inside of him changed him completely.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice came from the other side of the door. "What's going on in there? are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

_Go away, Rachel. Just get the hell away from me._

Kurt felt all the air coming out of him. He was going to pass out, he knew it. Those flashes returned, but this time, all he could see was Blaine. He needed Blaine. He needed to feel Blaine's body against his. It was like he could feel the taste of Blaine's blood inside his mouth. Blaine was so beautiful. He let out one last scream before he passed out.

Kurt had a dream. He could see it clear as day. Blaine naked for him, in his bed. He smiled as Kurt stepped closer to the bed and exposed his neck for him.

"My blood belongs to you." He said proudly.

Kurt touched Blaine's naked skin, and the man shivered under him. He wanted this so bad, it made Kurt smile. Kurt sat close to the man. He leaned down and his fangs came out. Blaine looker even happier and nodded to let the vampire know that it was okay. Kurt grabbed Blaine's dark hair and pulled it back, exposing even more of Blaine's neck. The other man just closed his eyes, still smiling. Kurt patiently moved closer, his lips caressing Blaine's skin before his fangs pierced his skin. The blood spilled out.  _God, it tasted so good_. Kurt would never get enough of it.

 _You could have all this, Kurt. Just give_  in.

And Kurt did.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a gasp. He was still on the floor, and Rachel was now banging on the door. Only a minute had passed.

The first thing the vampire saw was his hand. It wasn't shaking anymore, nor was it burning. He smiled a little, slowly closing his hand into a first. He was stronger. His head wasn't hurting anymore either. He stood up. Everything felt different. It already did before, but now... he felt incredible. Invincible, even.

"Kurt, I'm serious. If you don't respond, I'm calling an ambulance! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rachel." Kurt replied, calmly. "No need for an ambulance." He took a step closer to the bed, his fingers touched the sheets. How he wished that dream was real. It didn't matter, he would make it come true. Blaine was his. It was going to come true sooner or later.

"What's going on in there?"

Kurt let out a groan as he turned to the door, enraged. "Nosy bitch." He muttered, just before opening the door. He glared at the worried woman standing on the other side. "I told you I'm fine. See? Do I look like I need a fucking ambulance?"

Rachel only stared at him, utterly confused. She didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Answer me!" He yelled, furious.

"N-no." Rachel stuttered and stepped back.

Kurt's response was to slam the door and lock it again. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the mirror. He stood in front of it. Was he still himself? He wondered, as he took a step closer and touched his reflection. He felt different, but he still felt like he was Kurt. His eyes weren't red anymore. It didn't show on the outside, but his mind was working differently, he knew it. It was only a matter of time before the creature that he had inside of him took over, he knew it. The part that was human was gone, or mostly gone, but he was still Kurt. A more improved version of Kurt. At least, that's what he believed.

He smiled at his reflection.

* * *

Blaine heard Cooper arriving home that night. He was still trying to get Cooper's forgiveness, so he climbed down the stairs to greet his brother.

"Hi, Coop, I-..."

Cooper walked past him, going straight to the kitchen. Blaine didn't let himself feel defeated and followed his brother. "I know you must be hungry, but don't worry. I ordered pizza." He announced happily. "Made sure to order your favorite."

His brother turned around, letting out a sigh. "Why did you do that? You know we're short of money."

"I know, I know." Blaine raised both hands. "Don't worry. I have my savings."

Cooper took off his jacket and shook his head. "If you say so..." He turned around to leave again.

"Cooper, no, wait..." Blaine stepped in front of his brother. "You need to stop ignoring me. I'm sorry, okay? You know I am. I-... Yesterday, you barely talked to me. I could have died!"

Cooper was avoiding Blaine's eyes. "You shouldn't have gone out hunting with us. Your shoulder is still hurting."

"That's what I wanted to hear yesterday." Blaine confessed. "I wanted my brother to worry about me for a second!"

"Thought you wanted me to treat you like an adult." Cooper narrowed his eyes. "If you chose to go, even with that shoulder... well, you're an adult. You knew what you were doing."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It wasn't about that and you know it! You are mad at me because of Kurt."

Cooper groaned and pushed Blaine away. "Alright, you want my forgiveness. You have it. I forgive you for completely backstabbing me."

"I didn't-..." Blaine started, but stopped. He wasn't going to argue. He watched his brother climb up the stairs, pretending not to care.

"Call me when the pizza gets here."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't care about the pizza anymore. The hunter climbed up the stairs and went straight to his room, didn't even bother turning on the lights. He sat on his desk and turned on the table lamp. It shined on the last book he had been reading. Some book about the experiments that were performed on vampires in World War II. He closed the book and sat on the chair. He wasn't in the right mindset to read. He just needed a break.

Last night had been awful. His brother was ignoring him the whole time during the hunt, barely explained the plan to him. The worst part was that Cooper and the other hunters treated him like a child, bossing him around and acting like he was too soft for the job. Blaine knew Cooper called him soft because he would always see him like a child, but those other hunters... they were calling him that because he was gay. Like that made him less capable of anything. Blaine closed his eyes, remembering the vampires he killed.

_Yes, he was a disgusting man, but I think that was just an excuse._

Blaine remembered Kurt's words. He never felt more empathy for the vampire. Blaine had gone completely insane the night before. He wasn't sure if he felt like he had something to prove to Cooper, to the other hunters, or to himself. It didn't matter. He sliced up those vampires like they were nothing. The more he killed, the more he wanted to kill. All the rage he had bottled up was unleashed in that moment. The obscure part was that he enjoyed it. He actually enjoyed hurting those creatures. All that actually made him scared, because deep down he was scared of becoming his brother. He loved the man, but... Blaine knew he was completely insane. Hate was all he had. Blaine didn't want to live like that. He didn't even want to be apart of this in the first place. After the hunt, he didn't even talk to anyone, didn't even look at his phone. He went straight to the shower to wash all that blood off of him.

His phone buzzed on his table. Blaine glanced at the screen and saw that Santana had sent him picture attachments. He unlocked his phone to take a look at it. Maybe it would help taking his mind off things.

> _Sending you the pics I took. -S_
> 
> _I know you think it's nothing, but... let me know if you notice anything interesting. -S_

She sent him 16 pictures and two videos. Blaine made sure to look at every little detail in each picture. The place did seem sketchy. There were pictures of every possible entrance, some guards outside. Santana apparently tried to get a little closer to take a picture of a window, but there was nothing to see. He played the first video, a man was leaving the building. Blaine didn't recognize him at all. The man said goodbye to the guard and walked away. He stood a little far from the entrance, like he was waiting for someone. The second video started, a man arrived in a black car and showed some kind of identification to the guard. The guard allowed him to enter the garage. The second video ended when the car disappeared. The angle made it impossible for Blaine to see the license plate. He sighed. Nothing in those pictures and videos was interesting.

He was about to reply to Santana, but decided to take a better look at everything. When he played the second video again, he noticed it. He had paid too much attention to the car. He forgot to check on the man who was waiting for someone, he didn't seem interesting anymore. The camera wasn't even focusing on him anymore. He was a little far from the car. Blaine paid attention this time: A woman approached him, they hugged as soon as they saw each other, but when they pulled away, Blaine gasped. That wasn't possible, was it? He pressed replayed and looked closer. He knew that woman.

That was Rachel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. A few people have reached out to me and told me they have theories of what is going on, and i'm really curious! If you do have one, please leave a comment and tell me all about it :D
> 
> I know it's taken me a while to update this fic and I'm sorry, but I did get a little bit of writer's block and this is my last year of college so I barely have time to sleep, but i'm trying to write a little bit every day.
> 
> In the meantime, I started a new fic called Warbler On Ice, please check it out! It has FigureSkaters!Klaine (based on the anime Yuri On Ice)
> 
> Anyway, I do appreciate people who are still following this story and don't worry, I will not abandon it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt didn’t need sleep anymore. He not always knew what to do with his time during late hours of the night, after most people were in bed, so he did manage to find a way to fall asleep most nights, after meditating for a while.

Not tonight, though.

Too much had happened inside of him. Was this it? Had he finally completed his transformation? He was surprised to find out that he didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore. His mind worked differently now, he noticed.

“I’m still me.” He repeated to himself.

It was true. Kurt spent all night sitting on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to figure himself out. He had understood a few things, other things still weren’t clear. However, now Kurt could see things more clearly than ever. Something was going on, but he understood that he could not figure anything out yet. He needed more pieces of this crazy puzzle. He made a mental list of all the things he knew for sure:

  1. _I’m powerful. Maybe more powerful than I should be._
  2. _The hunters are on my good side for now, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t kill me._
  3. _Cooper is hiding something from Blaine._
  4. _Santana is hiding something from Blaine._
  5. _Bill knows more than he shows. I can see it now, something isn’t right. Also, he’s been following me and I need to know why._
  6. _The Head. I know nothing solid about the Head. I need to know more._
  7. _I can’t explain it, but I need Blaine._



When Kurt opened his eyes again, he realized the sun had already come out. He reached out with his hand and stopped when the sunlight touched his skin. He was testing it, wondering if maybe it would harm him, now that his transformation was over.

He waited, but nothing happened. It did feel different, more like a light tingly sensation, but it didn’t burn or hurt at all. It was another myth after all. He smiled to himself.

 

> _I need to talk to you. -B_

Kurt stared at the message on his phone. It was delivered the night before, Kurt didn’t bother checking his phone until now. His hunter needed him, so he wasn’t going to keep him waiting much longer.

When Kurt got out of bed, ready to start the day, his ear caught a sound. Someone was whispering. He actually should have heard it earlier, but he was too distracted to actually pay attention to it. It was Rachel.

“I really don’t know what else to do.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow. He had forgotten to add something to the list:

8 _. Rachel is hiding something._

* * *

Rachel was on the kitchen, glancing behind her every so often while she talked. She didn’t want Kurt walking it and hearing anything he shouldn’t. After the previous night, she decided that she should be wary of Kurt. Yes, she loved him, but there were things she couldn’t tell him about. There were things that needed to be kept hidden.

Rachel used to feel bad about it, but lately she felt like Kurt was doing the same thing to her. He wasn’t being honest with her, but it didn’t matter. She was certain she knew what it was, and how to help him.

“Tell me more...”

“I told you, he’s... changed.” The woman replied. “He hasn’t been eating, he’s been snapping at people, he’s always angry. I sometimes wake up and I hear him walking around in his room, at like, 3 AM.”

Rachel paused, glancing behind her again, “I started noticing it when I heard him sneaking out of the house during the night. He goes out really late, then comes back, like, an hour later, takes a shower than goes back to his room.”

“Have you tried following him?”

“Of course not!” Rachel muttered, a little louder. “I’m... too scared. I need to call his father.”

“Rachel...”

“I really don’t know what else to do.” Rachel shut her eyes. “Last night, you should have seen him. He looked... insane? I honestly thought he was going to attack me. He was screaming!” She held her phone tighter against her ear, hoping she could hear words of encouragement.

“Hm... Listen, I need you to do something for me, okay? Touch him. Touch his skin.”

Rachel frowned. “What? No, what good will that do? He’s clearly an addict. I need to get him help. I don’t know what he’s been taking, but maybe the pressure that NYADA puts us under was too much for him and he thought drugs were the only way to deal with-...”

“That’s very rude, you know?” She froze when she heard Kurt’s voice from behind her. How much of the conversation had he heard? “Talking about me behind my back.”

“K-Kurt...” She turned around, faking a smile. She was quick to end the call. “Good morn-...”

“Don’t bullshit me.” Kurt was glaring at her in a way that made her scared. Rachel didn’t understand why her friend had been making her feel that way lately, but she wanted him to just stop. “Who was that?”

“No one. A friend from NYADA.” Rachel lied, quickly. She took a few steps, ready to leave the room.

To her surprised, while she glanced down, Kurt moved a little faster than she predicted to stand in front of her. She felt cornered.

“I said ‘don’t bullshit me’, didn’t I?” Kurt spoke so calmly, it was terrifying.

“Kurt... I-I want you to stop doing this. You’re scaring me.”

Kurt laughed a little. “I’m not doing anything, I just asked you a question and I expect you to he honest.”

“I was honest...” She replied in a small voice.

“Alright.” Kurt was still so calm. “Look, I have other plans for today, so I’m going to keep this short...”

Rachel swallowed nervously. Why was Kurt making her feel like that, like she was actually in danger?

“Stay away from me.” Kurt raised his chin. “Don’t try to help me, don’t try to understand what’s going on, just stay away.” He told her, narrowing his eyes. “I’d move out, if I were you.”

“Kurt, you need help.” Rachel whispered.

 Kurt shook his head. “You have no idea what I need."

“Let me help you,” Rachel reached out to take Kurt’s hand.

“Rachel!” Kurt pulled it back. “I don’t need your help. You think you know what’s going on? That’s very silly of you.”  
  
Rachel only stared at him, holding her phone tightly.   
  
"Like I said, I have other plans." Kurt turned away to leave, "I hope you listened to my advise." 

The woman stood there, leaning against the counter as she listened to Kurt's footsteps until he left the house. She remained quiet, afraid that he could still hear her. After a few minutes, when she was sure that he had actually left and that she was safe, Rachel made a call, biting her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.   
  
"Rachel, what happened?"  
  
"I touched him, like you said. He was... cold." Rachel bit his lip, thinking that maybe that was important. “A little too cold.”

There was silence on the other end. Then: "You need to leave the apartment right now."

* * *

When Kurt stepped out of the building, there was a white truck on the other side of the street, clearly waiting for him. To his surprise, he noticed the driver wasn't the person he was expecting it to be. He didn't know that guy at all. He sniffed the air, it was definitely a vampire. Younger too, both in age and appearance. The poor creature even looked nervous. When it finally caught sight of Kurt, the younger vampire desperately fumbled with the keys, trying to start the engine of the truck.  
  
"I know you've been following me. You don't have to run." Kurt spoke, loud enough for the vampire to be able to hear him. "Let me just talk to you."  
  
The young man turned his head to look at Kurt through the window.   
  
"I won't hurt you." Kurt raised both hands and offered the man a smile.   
  
The other vampire then visibly relaxed before nodding. "Okay. We can talk."  
  
Kurt crossed the street, in his mind he was already trying to figure out a plan. He expected Bill to be the one following him, but apparently it was someone else. Still, the man was using Bill's truck, that meant the older vampire was involved. Maybe he was the one who sent this young boy. Kurt sat on the passenger seat of the truck. He didn't need to look at the other vampire to know he was scared. Of what? Kurt didn't know.   
  
"What is your name?" Kurt turned to him.   
  
"Gabriel." The young vampire replied, "I-I'm sorry that I-..."  
  
Kurt raised his hand. "Did Bill send you?"  
  
Gabriel nodded a little, ashamed. "I had no choice, he's more powerful than me, I-..."  
  
"Gabriel, let's make something very clear: I don't care about what you have to say for yourself." Kurt spoke calmly, but his tone was sharp. "I just want you to answer my questions. Can you do that?"  
  
"Y-yes." Gabriel swallowed.   
  
"Good." Kurt smiled. "Now... Did Bill tell you why you needed to follow me?"  
  
Gabriel looked down, scared to say the wrong thing. "He said I'm supposed to tell him all the places you've been to. I'm not the only vampire who's been following you, though."  
  
The was new information for Kurt. "How many?"  
  
"Uh... There's me and two more vampires." He admitted.  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrows, three vampires were after him. "What's in it for you? Why did you agree to follow me?"  
  
"Bill is our leader." Gabriel told him, making Kurt frown.  
  
"Bill? A leader? How did that happen?"  
  
"He said the Head granted him a wish."  
  
"A wish?"  
  
"Yeah. For some reason, the Head is very happy with Bill and offered him our nest as a present." Gabriel sighed. "Now he makes us follow you while he goes to work."  
  
Kurt needed to think. In a brief moment, a blink of an eye, Kurt organised his thoughts. Bill was after revenge, yes, but he also was working on something bigger, something that involved Kurt. Maybe the job offer for the Head was a trap, maybe the Head knew Kurt was too powerful and wanted to kill him before the became a competition in the far future. Maybe they knew Kurt was working with the hunters. Bill had a nest now, one that he could command. That vampire was becoming too much of an inconvenience.   
  
"Bill thinks you know where the hunters who attacked him live." Gabriel spoke slowly and bit his lip.    
  
Kurt was quiet for a while. He smirked a little. "And you know what Gabriel? I do know where they live."  
  
"You do?" Gabriel was surprised that Kurt admitted it so easily. "Bill said you didn't want to tell him."  
  
"Well... I think I changed my mind." Kurt smiled. "I consider Bill a friend, you know? I should have told him before, but I was scared." He lifted his chin. "Not anymore."  
  
"Tell me then," Gabriel said, already reaching for his phone..   
  
"You know what? I have a better idea." Kurt leaned closer, looking into Gabriel's eyes. "Will you do as I say?"  
  
Gabriel suddenly dropped his phone. He seemed mesmerized. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I will."  
  
"Good." Kurt grinned. "Don't you think Bill would be really pleased if you kidnapped the hunters and brought them over to your nest to surprise him?"  
  
Gabriel's eyes were almost shining. "He'd be very pleased!"  
  
"So, I have a plan." Kurt continued to look into Gabriel's gaze. "You tell me where your nest is and I'll be there tomorrow morning to show you were they live. We'll go to the hunter's house together and we'll bring them back to the nest with us."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Gabriel grinned. "My friends could join us, right?"  
  
Kurt chuckled a little and nodded. "Of course they can. But you shouldn't tell Bill, or the surprise will be ruined."  
  
"I know." Gabriel nodded and promised not to tell anything. "Why can't we go now, though?"  
  
"Because, Gabriel, good things come to those who wait. I'll make sure the hunters are home and I'll get everything ready for tomorrow." Kurt explained. "They're very good, and we don't want anyone getting killed."  
  
"Right."

”Great, now just give me your nest’s address.” 

Gabriel looked away and scratched his head. “I’m not supposed to.” 

Kurt raised his eyebrow. “Just give me the address, Gabriel.”

”But, I-...”

"Give. Me. The address. Now." When Kurt spoke, he made sure to look deeply into Gabriel’s eyes, his voice firm. Kurt did notice that somehow he was able to do something he couldn’t quite explain. It wasn’t the first time he did it either. When he stared deep enough into a person’s eyes, he felt like he could access something and inside that person’s head.

The younger vampire reached inside the glove compartment and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He began to write down his nest's address and while he did, Kurt asked him. "How old are you, Gabriel?"

"I'm sixt-... I mean, uh, I'm two weeks old." The vampire replied, ripping out the piece of paper. 

“I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Gabriel frowned, he was questioning to himself why he had done it in the first place.   
  
"Don’t worry about that. I’m a friend. Are the vampires in your nest the same age as you?" Kurt grabbed the paper, checking out the address.   
  
"The oldest is Bill and he's only two years old."  
  
Kurt hummed and nodded. "Thanks, Gabriel. Can't wait for tomorrow.”

* * *

His brother wasn't treating Blaine like crap anymore. They had pizza together the night before, and that sure bounds people. Cooper even chuckled at a joke Blaine told him. The next morning, Cooper called Blaine into his room to show him a few things, Cooper was trying his best to find out more about the Head. Blaine told him everything Kurt had had discussed with Kurt. Cooper agreed that Kurt should take the job that was offered to him, so they could finally get more information. When the conversation was over, Cooper went back to his computer and went back to ignoring Blaine.   
  
It was fine, Blaine knew he wouldn't go back to being nice all of a sudden. Blaine was walking back to his bedroom when he stopped in his tracks. He was sure he had left the door open. He reached for his gun. He always carried it, because you never know when you'll need it. The hunter closed his eyes and tried to listen closely. He could hear nothing.   
  
In one swift move, he opened the door and pointed the gun at the first thing he saw. There was a person there, lying on his bed with a smug look on his face.   
  
"Whoa, there..." Kurt smirked. "Careful with that thing, someone could get hurt."  
  
Blaine let out a breath and angrily shut the door. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I almost shot you!" He hissed.   
  
Kurt watched him, that smirk still on his face. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him. They felt different. Blaine wasn't sure what it was, Kurt's eyes had always been warmer than that. They didn't scare him, that wasn't it, but they sure looked strange.   
  
Kurt uncrossed his legs and stood up, stepping closer to the hunter. Even the way Kurt moved, the vampire moved with a lot more confidence. "Almost. I knew you wouldn't, you like me too much."  
  
Blaine scoffed, walking past the vampire and going over to his desk. There was nothing he needed to do there, he just needed to get away from Kurt. He was _too_ close. “I won’t even bother asking how you got in.”

”Same way as before. Then I kept quiet, because I know your annoying big brother wouldn’t like seeing me here.” 

Even with his back turned, he could still feel those eyes on him.  
  
"You said you needed to talk to me." Kurt went on. "Here I am."  
  
Blaine glanced at him. "Right... Right!" He needed to focus. He put the gun back in the holder. “I need you to tell me more about Rachel.”

”My roommate?” Kurt frowned. “You asked me to come all this way here to ask me about Rachel?”

”I didn’t ask you to come.” Blaine corrected. 

“What’s so important about her anyway?” Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“I don’t think we should trust her.” Blaine told him, already expecting Kurt to defend her. To his surprise, Kurt nodded. 

“I agree.” Kurt hummed. 

“What?” 

“What?” Kurt shot back. “I notice things. She’s been hiding something.”

Blaine blinked. “And you didn’t think about telling me?”

”I don’t need to tell you everything. Besides, I never guessed she’s hiding anything that’s important to you.” Kurt looked down at his fingernails, showing that this conversation was boring to him. 

“Look...” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Santana has been investigating a building. We think it’s connected to the Head, but we’re not sure.” He reached for his phone and began to search for the video. Yesterday, she sent me a video she had made of the front of the building, and _Rachel_ appeared in it. She was hugging someone, I don’t know who that is, but if you just take a look, maybe we-...”

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine, grabbing the hunter’s phone from his hand and tossing it on the bed. “I have something way more important to worry about.”

No matter how affected by it Blaine was, he had experience with not showing his true feelings. He needed to stand his ground. “Which is...?”

Kurt was too close again. Ever since he entered that room and saw that vampire, he felt like Kurt was playing a little game with him. Kurt was trying to show him that he was in charge. Blaine swallowed hard, still not showing any emotions when Kurt leaned closer. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about his heart beating so fast. 

“Saving your life.” Kurt replied finally, before pulling back completely. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Blaine took it after Kurt offered it to him. “Saving my life from what exactly?”

”There’s an address there. It’s a nest.” Kurt told him, sitting back on the bed and watching Blaine’s every move. 

“Where did you get this?”

Kurt patiently told Blaine the whole story of how a young vampire had given it to him. He left out the part that he had to use his mind to convince Gabriel to give him the address. He wasn’t sure how that worked yet, it was best if he acted like it didn’t exist. 

“So we go there tonight and kill them all.” Kurt smiled.

Blaine stared down at the piece of paper. “My brother will think this is a trap. I’ll have a hard time convincing him...”

”Oh, he’s not invited.” Kurt frowned. “When I said ‘we’, I meant you and I.”

Blaine shook his head. “He’d never agree. I think he’d rather have me go hunting alone than with you.”

”Who says we have to tell him?” Kurt raised his eyebrow. 

Blaine looked up with a small frown. Something had happened to Kurt. He was acting different. Kurt had always been more... human. He had been nice to Blaine before, kind even. That was something Blaine could not believe vampires could be. However, Blaine felt like something had changed since the day before, when they last saw each other. Maybe Kurt had finished his transformation completely?

The hunter bet on that. So, that meant that was the real and complete vampire version of Kurt. Blaine worried that this one wouldn’t be strong enough to keep that promise and not hurt anyone. He wasn’t even sure this version of Kurt wouldn’t hurt _him_. The way that vampire was looking at him... Blaine wasn’t sure what that look meant. It was definitely... want, but what did he want? 

He glanced down at the address. Could he even trust this Kurt enough to spend time alone with him? To go to this unfamiliar place and trusting Kurt not to kill him? 

“Why would you want to kill your friend?”

”My friend?” Kurt tilted his head. “Oh, you mean Bill? Blaine, please, he’s not exactly a friend, he was just nice to me. But, now he’s getting in the way of our plans.”

Blaine searched in Kurt’s eyes. It was a trap. That was the only explanation Blaine could come up with. 

“Blaine, these vampires won’t stop until they find out where you live.” Kurt insisted. 

Maybe it wasn’t. Kurt had told him that he had chosen a side in this war. Kurt surely hadn’t change _that_ much. 

“I can’t lie to Cooper again, though.” Blaine looked away.

”Why not?”

Blaine sighed. “Because I already lied to him before, and I don’t want to lose his trust even more. He’s-...” he paused. He walked to the bed and sat down. “He’s my family.” 

Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine, making sure to sit so close that their shoulders and arms brushed against each other. “He doesn’t need to know...”

Blaine quickly glanced up at the vampire. “No, Kurt. I’m going to tell him.”

Kurt stood up, clearly frustrated. “He’ll only slow us down.”

The hunter frowned. “How?”

”Because he doesn’t want you near me.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “We’ll only waste time convincing him that this isn’t a trap. We can do this alone, the vampires are young and I know I’m powerful enough to fight them with you.”

Blaine shook his head. “I-... What if you’re lying to me?”

Kurt looked almost hurt, but more offended. “I’m not lying to you! I’m trying to protect you!”  
  
Blaine was taken aback, he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands again, just so he wouldn't be looking at Kurt anymore. He needed to make a decision. His mind was screaming for him to refuse to go alone with Kurt. This whole thing seemed too suspicious. How easily Kurt got the address, how he insisted that Cooper shouldn't go with them, or refusing to even let Blaine talk to him about it. He shook his head and stood up, to give the address back to Kurt. "No, I'm not going with you, not without at least telling my brother."   
  
The hunter let out a tiny gasp when he felt Kurt's fingers wrap around his wrist before Blaine could turn away again. The vampire's cold skin felt soft. He looked up into Kurt's eyes, he could see the vampire was debating something inside his head. Blaine wondered what it was.  
  
Kurt briefly closed his eyes before he looked at Blaine again. "Please."  
  
"No, Kurt, I-..."  
  
"I know it's difficult to you, but let me prove to you that you can trust me." Kurt's voice was so small.   
  
"Not like this. This could cost my life..." Blaine shook his head.   
  
"It won't. I'm not going to let _anyone_ hurt you, Blaine." Kurt stepped closer, Blaine hated how much this affected him. He noticed how Kurt still hadn't let go of his wrist, "I know you trusted a vampire before and it didn't end well, but Blaine, I'm not like that vampire, I promise."  
  
Blaine's eyes quickly shot up. "Don't talk about what you don't know."  
  
Kurt's eyes softened. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he whispered, his eyes were on Blaine's face, the hunter noticed how Kurt seemed to be taking in every detail, "But please, come with me."  
  
Blaine couldn't look away, studying Kurt's own face. "Let go of my wrist."  
  
Kurt's gaze finally stopped, staring into Blaine's eyes. "Your heartbeat is really fast."  
  
Blaine quickly pulled his hand back and stepped away. "What are you doing?" He snapped, "I'm not going with you! I'm not falling for any of your tricks, okay?"  
  
"Tricks?" Kurt muttered, Blaine wasn't sure how to interpret the look on his face.   
  
The hunter swallowed hard. "You're trying to seduce me. If you think that I'll fall for that, you're wrong. I'm not going to betray my brother's trust for you."  
  
Kurt was shaking his head, staring at Blaine in disbelief. "If I wanted to kill you, Blaine, I would have done it already, I've had plenty of opportunities. I'm fucking _exhausted_ of having this conversation with you." Blaine didn't know what to say, he could only watch Kurt speak. The vampire was angry. "I want you to come with me because I want you to see what I can do, that I am on your side. I want you to see that I'm capable of killing for you." Blaine blinked in confusion, had he heard that last part correctly?   
  
Suddenly, Kurt was pushing him. The vampire moved so fast and the next thing Blaine knew was that he was being pressed against a wall, the vampire's face close to his and Blaine was breathless. Even if Blaine did want to get away, he couldn't, Kurt was holding both his wrists tightly, keeping Blaine in place. The hunter didn't know what to think, the feeling of having Kurt so close was intoxicating. It was like every cell of his body was tingling and awake.   
  
"And also because I want you close." Kurt was muttering, almost whispering, he was so close, there was no need to speak any louder. "Because I like you, Blaine."   
  
The hunter didn't know what to say, he searched in Kurt's eyes for any sign that the vampire was lying. He could always tell when someone was lying, he could read people so well. Everyone, even Kurt, the most mysterious being he'd ever met.   
  
"You don't have to believe me," Kurt continued, "But I _really_ like you."  
  
"Let me go..." Blaine spoke weakly.  
  
Kurt smirked a little, "You and I both know you don't mean that. I can hear your heartbeat and I can smell it in you." He chuckled softly, "I just wish I could read your mind to be sure."  
  
Blaine's mouth was dry. "Please, Kurt, let me go."   
  
"You can push me away, if you want." Kurt was right. He wasn't pressing Blaine against the wall anymore, wasn't even touching him, he was just closely standing there in front of him, to make a point that Blaine was truly wanting this, whatever this was. Blaine let out another breath when he realized it, he was afraid that Kurt was right.   
  
On instinct, Blaine pushed the vampire a few steps back, away from him. The hurt on Kurt's face was obvious, but was quickly replaced with anger. Blaine was ready to defend himself. Vampires didn't usually take rejection well, and Kurt was a vampire after all. However, all Kurt did was turn around and groan.   
  
"Fine." He said firmly. "I'll do this alone."  
  
Blaine didn't have time to reply, the vampire used his powers to get out of there as quickly as possible. Blaine fell to his knees after he was alone again. What had just happened?

* * *

When he was far from the house, he started running.   
  
Kurt was surprised that vampires actually had tears. Why were they falling, he wasn't sure. He felt angry and humiliated. Kurt was so sure that Blaine was going to be on his side. All he wanted to do was help, but even when he tried that, all Blaine was ever going to see was a monster.  
  
No matter what had happened, he wasn't a monster. He wasn't.   
  
He could have used his eyes on Blaine. The hunter would do what he asked. He had considered it, but Kurt didn't want to force Blaine to do anything, he wanted Blaine to want to be there with him. He wanted Blaine to trust him. As far as he knew, those powers were under his control, but he still wasn't sure how to use them, so he was scared of hurting Blaine. That's the last thing he wanted.   
  
Kurt was still determined to go through with his plan. He was going to kill every single vampire in that nest. Alone.  
  
The paper with the address was still with him. He shook his head and put it back in his pocket. 

* * *

“I though you’d never call.” 

”I wasn’t going to.” Kurt replied, his phone pressed against his ear as he stood, leaning against a street lamp while he stared at the house in front of him. 

“Have you finally decided to join us?”

Kurt paused. “I guess so...”

”Fucking finally.” Bill chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that address.” 

“That’s not why I called.” Kurt interrupted the other man. “I called simply because I want to take that job offer.”

“Well, that’s great. Wonderful, actually...” Bill seemed to be smiling. He would definitely be getting some kind of bonus for this. Kurt wondered what the Head knew about him. 

“Text me the address and I’ll show up on Monday.” Kurt continued. “And you know what, Bill? I won’t tell you where the hunters live.”

”Why the fuck not?” 

“Because I know you’ve been following me.” Kurt said, calmly. “I don’t like that, Bill, not one bit. I thought we, at least, respected each other.” 

Bill was quiet. “You sound different.”

”Just tell whoever it is that you need to tell that I accept the job offer.” Kurt ignored him. 

“Wait, Kurt, I’m at work right now, my shift just started. How about you come here right now so we can talk?” 

Shit. So he wasn’t at his nest. “No. I’ll be busy all night. See you on Monday, Bill.” 

Kurt hung up before the other vampire could reply. 

* * *

Bill could not be happier. He would definitely be getting the Head’s respect from now on. Maybe he would even be one of the very few vampires who have actually met the Head. 

His excitement was evident as he requested a meeting with the Head’s informants. 

“Kurt has decided to work with us.” Bill told them. “I managed to convince him.”

The red-haired vampire grinned, she turned around and sent a small text to someone. 

“That’s wonderful news, Mr. Jensen.” The woman finally said. “The Head is very, very pleased.” 

Bill proudly raised his chin. He didn’t know why they were so interested in one little recent turned vampire, they never told him anything, but he could guess. He had told them about Kurt and how different that vampire was. Bill could definitely see how valuable a vampire like Kurt was to win a war. 

He felt envy. Kurt was what, two months old? He already had gotten the Head’s respect and interest. Kurt didn’t fool Bill, that vampire was smarter than he made it seem when they first met. Bill used to feel bad for Kurt, but now he was convinced that Kurt had some kind of plan in mind. He was definitely not a nobody. 

“We have a gift for you.” The male vampire spoke this time. 

Bill was eager. “Wow, I-... I wasn’t expecting a gift. The honor of working for the Head is enough.” 

“We appreciate you loyalty.” The woman raised her eyebrow. “The Head is very kind and generous.” 

The informant stepped closer to where Bill was sitting and offered him a file. “We are aware that you’ve been looking for this particular hunter.” 

Bill widened his eyes, he slowly reached for the file in disbelief. “How did he Head even find out about it?”

”We have our ways.” She smiled. 

“The Anderson brothers are famous hunters from another state. You said they were the ones who tortured you, right?” The other vampire said.

”Right.” Bill’s hand closed to a fist. 

“We don’t know where they live, but we made the connection and found out where someone else lives. It's a friend of theirs. It could be useful to get to her before getting to them."

Bill finally opened the file. The name 'Santana Lopez' was written on top of the page. "Oh, this is indeed very useful..."

* * *

 Kurt had been keeping his distance, he didn’t want to be discovered and the vampires inside that nest could all easily smell a vampire standing too close to the house. He stood behind the house, staring at the back door. He was far enough that he couldn’t smell them, which meant they weren’t able to smell him either. 

He had brought a gun with him. He was keeping it hidden inside his jeans. When he was in the hunter’s room he noticed how Blaine kept a spare gun under his pillow, so he quickly stole it when he was alone. He knew he was going to need it that night.

Kurt didn’t think he’d be fighting this alone, though. The vampires were young, and Kurt was very confident, but it was his first time actually fighting vampires. Fighting to kill. What if one of them was just as strong as he was? He wasn’t that old either. No one would be there to help him. 

Screw it. He had nothing to lose, not really. The worse it could happen was death and that didn’t sound too bad to him. 

He took a step closer, now he could smell them. Five vampires. 

He let out a breath, there were so many. It was suicide.

Kurt stepped back and closed his eyes. He held his breath. He needed to come up with a plan. But how? He was just one vampire against five others. 

He opened his eyes again, frustrated at himself. “For fuck’s sake just do it!” He hissed and was about to start walking when footsteps coming towards him made him stop. 

The vampire turned his head in disbelief. 

“You came.” He whispered and smiled. 

Blaine had a light blush on his cheeks. Kurt wasn’t sure if it was because the night was cold... 

“I did.” Blaine replied simply, offering Kurt a machete. “You’re going to need this.” 

Kurt grabbed it, still staring at Blaine as if he didn’t believe the man was really there. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’ll do it the right way.” Blaine spoke firmly. “I have a plan...” 

Kurt smiled again. He wouldn’t be alone after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this new Kurt!
> 
> I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter very much. See you then ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up four months late with Starbucks* Hey...
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have nothing to say for myself, real life has been busy, and to be honest with you I have been focusing on my other fic Warbler On Ice (because I'm currently obsessed with figure skating). HOWEVER, this fic is NOT going to be abandoned, ok? Both my unfinished fics have my attention and I'm not leaving you without a proper ending! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :)

They all turned to look when the smell of another vampire was getting close. Each vampire turned back, exchanging looks. They weren't expecting any visitors. None of them were old enough to have a lot of knowledge of how nests were supposed to work.   
  
"I recognize that smell," Millie was the first to speak, she turned to her companions.   
  
"Me too," Chad agreed. "It's Kurt."  
  
Gabriel had told them about his encounter with the vampire named Kurt. He still hadn't told them about a very significant part: that he had, for some reason, given their address to Kurt. It was a basic rule of every nest, your nests are a secret. Not only because of vampires from different regions fighting for territory but because the less a vampire knew about another nest, the better. Vampire hunters had very vicious ways of getting information.   
  
"You didn't tell us he was coming here, Gabriel!" Patti frowned, standing up. She wasn't the oldest, but when Bill wasn't there, they all saw her as the leader.   
  
Gabriel raised both his hands in defense. "He wasn't."  
  
Millie stood up from the couch. "How does he know how to get to our nest?"  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe Bill told him," he lied. They were going to find out later, but if they got the hunters Bill was looking for, no one would care. It would be okay.  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
They exchanged looks again until Patti rolled her eyes and moved closer to the door.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You know exactly who I am, I could hear your entire conversation." Came the voice at the other side of the door.   
  
Patti just let out a sigh. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened just a crack of the door.   
  
Kurt put on a smile. "Well, I have important information I wanted to share with you, didn't Gabriel tell you? His name is Gabriel, right?"  
  
Patti looked back at the vampire Kurt mentioned. "Yeah," she turned back to Kurt. "Just give us the information and leave."  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrow. "My, my... Where are your manners? Don't I at least get to come in?"  
  
"No." She answered flatly.   
  
Kurt wasn't fazed. "Let me in. Bill will be mad at you if you don't."  
  
This time Patti hesitated. "No. He didn't tell me you were coming."  
  
Kurt made sure to look right into her eyes. "Let me in."  
  
The door was opened for him to enter and the girl bowed her head. Kurt smiled and stepped inside. He took a look at the five vampires in the house.  
  
Blaine and he were going to finish this easily, he thought, as he remembered their plan. 

* * *

  
"So, you remember what you have to do once you get inside, right?"   
  
Kurt was distracted, staring at Blaine and wishing he could just reach out and touch him. He had given up trying to understand the desires he had regarding Blaine. It didn't matter why. The only thing that mattered for Kurt was finding a way to make Blaine his. He thought Blaine wasn't even coming to help him, now there he was. Blaine cared enough to show up, maybe it wasn't crazy to think that Blaine might want him too.  
  
"Kurt?" Blaine insisted.  
  
The vampire blinked, turning to look at a particular window of the house where Blaine was pointing. They were both inside the hunter's car, looking out the windshield.  
  
"Of course," he replied, "Get inside, let you in and kill everybody."   
  
Blaine sighed, "It's more complicated than that. Again, you convince them to let you in and-"  
  
"Blaine..." Kurt interrupted softly. "I know the plan. Relax."  
  
Blaine stared at him for a moment, clearly uncomfortable at how careless Kurt was being. Kurt knew what he was doing, he was a stronger being after all. Having Blaine there with him was all he needed. Kurt understood why Blaine felt unsure, though. He didn't really have a reason to trust Kurt so much. Hunting with Kurt was like hunting alone, in Blaine's mind.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," The vampire spoke just as softly. 

Blaine seemed to not know how to respond. "Right."  
  
"Why did you come?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. "And I'm curious to know how you found me. I took the paper with the address with me."

"You're still wearing your tracker," Blaine replied to Kurt's second question.

Kurt stayed silent waiting for Blaine to explain to him why the hunter decided to join him. "But why did you come? I thought you were scared I was setting you a trap." 

Blaine looked down, trying to find the right words to express himself. "I don't know... I guess, in a way, I trust you." 

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly.

"I told my brother I was out for a few drinks and came here, because..." The hunter sighed, "I decided to check where you were, and you were far away from your apartment. You were here at this address, far from everywhere you usually go. So I wondered why you had decided to come here alone if it was just a lie... Then, I wondered why you came here alone to take down a whole nest by yourself just to save us." When Blaine looked at Kurt again, his eyes were searching for some kind of answer in Kurt's eyes. "Why would you do that?" 

Kurt's most honest reply would have been inappropriate. He would do anything to protect Blaine. He would kill every vampire in New York City if that was the only way to keep Blaine safe.

"It might seem shocking to you, but I do care about you, Blaine." 

Kurt held Blaine's gaze for a moment. Again, the hunter didn't seem to know what to say. Perhaps the idea that a vampire could actually care about someone never came to Blaine's mind. How shocked would Blaine be if Kurt leaned in a gave him the most passionate kiss? 

The vampire smiled at the thought. He let himself glance down at Blaine's lips before he looked back at the house.

"I should go."

The vampire opened the car door before turning to Blaine again.

"Wish me luck," he winked. 

* * *

"Will you tell us the address or not?" Chad spoke, the five vampires from the nest were all standing in a circle, watching Kurt intently. They weren't supposed to trust other vampires so easily, which was why they were being so hostile towards Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked around at every single vampire, taking in their smell. They were all very young, but their fangs coming out told Kurt they weren't willing to chat much. "You all need to relax, I'm on your side, okay?"  
  
"You're not welcome here. You don't belong to this nest." Millie frowned, "Patti, why did you let him in?"  
  
The red-haired vampire named Patti just shook her head. "Because... I don't know," she muttered.  
  
"That is not how you treat a guest," Kurt raised his eyebrow.   
  
"It doesn't matter," Gabriel stepped closer to Kurt, he was the only vampire who didn't think it was a big deal that another vampire was there. "Kurt, you said you had important information. What is it?"  
  
"Well..." Kurt moved close to the window, not sure if it was the right window. Blaine worried too much about details. The hunter was close, he could smell him. According to Blaine, the other vampires wouldn't pay too much attention to that because they were used to sensing the smell of humans all the time, and none of them knew Blaine personally, so they didn't know his scent. "I have information about the hunters."  
  
"And what is it?" Asked another vampire, impatiently. A guy who looked older than the rest of them.   
  
Kurt looked out the window, pretending to be deep in thought, when in fact he was desperately trying to remember what information he was supposed to tell. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Blaine's plan. It wasn't his fault, Blaine was way too distracting.   
  
"Hey," Patti grabbed his shoulder forcefully and made him turn around. "We're talking to you! Answer the fucking question!"  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being bossed around. He was just wasting his time anyway, those vampires were so young, they didn't have much experience in fighting.   
  
The other female vampire approached the pair, she made sure to show her fangs to look intimidating. Kurt thought it was adorable.   
  
Patti, the most annoying vampire in that nest, in Kurt's opinion, took another step in Kurt's direction and took out her silver knife. "If you don't start talking right this second you're gonna regret it!" She threatened, "Tell me how you did that? How did you make me let you in?" This wasn't going according to plan at all.  
  
Fuck the plan.   
  
 "The information is that Blaine's plan is too boring," In one quick move, Kurt had grabbed the girl by the neck, lifting her up from the ground. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and filled with shock and rage. He said through gritted teeth, "And I'm going to kill every single one of you."  
  
The girl didn't have enough time to react. Her knife missed Kurt's throat. He had forcefully thrown her across the room after managing to grab her knife in one quick move. The vampires in the room were all ready to fight. Five vampires against one. Millie, the closest vampire to Kurt, jumped at his direction, letting out a growl. Kurt saw her knife being pulled.   
  
Meanwhile, Blaine entered the house, kicking open the front door. He didn't have a choice. "What the hell have you done?!"  
  
"Uh... Sorry? We can discuss this later, but I didn't follow the plan." Kurt replied, while he easily took Millie down to the ground as she tried to fight him off of her. 

"I can see that!" Blaine said harshly as two vampires were suddenly very interested in him and one of them was coming close. He needed to act fast. As if time had stopped, Blaine made a note of every single person in the room, what they were doing and what they could do to harm them. 

Kurt had taken down a female vampire with brown hair, she was still alive, but Kurt's knife was going to put an end to her life soon. Meanwhile, a male vampire was ready to jump at Kurt any second. There was one vampire that was running towards Blaine, faster than any human possibly could. He looked the oldest and was undoubtedly going to break Blaine's neck if he doesn't shoot him. While Blaine aimed for the head, he noticed the red-haired female vampire. She was confused and Kurt had hurt her neck with his hands, which slowed her down, but she was still conscious, very much alive and healing already. She was getting up and trying to sneak out of the room. 

Blaine blinked. He knew what to do now.

He had one second to aim perfectly and shoot. His gun was pointed at the enraged vampire and he pulled the trigger twice. He watched the monster's body hit the floor and turned his gun to the red-haired vampire. She was gone. _Shit_. Kurt had killed the brown-haired girl. He had a sinister look on his face that Blaine didn't want to see for too long. 

"Millie, no!" A vampire that Blaine recognized as Gabriel, according to Kurt's description, cried. 

Gabriel let out another inhuman scream as he tackled Kurt away from the dead girl's body. Gabriel was fighting for Kurt's knife. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Blaine pointed the gun right at Gabriel's head, ready to shoot. He still had to go after the other female vampire. She couldn't get away or Bill would find out Kurt is working with them. 

"Don't. Let me have a bit of fun with him." Blaine was surprised to hear that from Kurt. Indeed, Kurt seemed to be taking pleasure in all this. The danger didn't seem to be affecting him at all. 

Blaine definitely didn't want to think too much about that. He turned around and went further into the house. He needed to be careful. This vampire knew the house better than him and he could walk into a trap any second. The hunter could still hear both vampires fighting in the living room. If Kurt was human he would never have left him alone, but in that circumstance, getting away was probably his best option.

He was a vampire hunter, in a house with three vampires. He had lied to his brother... Blaine questioned what he was doing with his life.  
  
Blaine walked silently, he had been trained to do that because he knew the smallest noise could cost his life. The hunter was checking every room, keeping focus, trying to hear any sound or see any detail that might give away where that vampire was. She couldn't get away, she'd tell Bill that Kurt was working for a hunter and ruin their entire plan.    
  
Blaine was suddenly hit by a great force that threw him across the hallway to the other side, back into the living room. It was the red-haired vampire. Blaine dropped his gun when he was thrown. Luckily, he didn't hit his head. He needed a few seconds to recover from the fall, though, but he knew that those few seconds could get him killed.  
  
He could see Kurt, the vampire didn't have any training, but the way he fought was truly amazing. He was clearly quicker than his opponent and dodged his advances. Blaine heard the female vampire running towards him while practically growling. An enraged vampire was never good.   
  
Blaine reached for his machete, the gun was too far away and he worried she had caught it. If she did, they were dead. The bullets were made of silver, they would hurt Kurt too. The hunter rolled away and was standing up quickly. He was dizzy, but he still could put up a fight. The girl showed up from the dark, she moved rapidly, but Blaine could see her hand.   
  
She had the gun.   
  
Blaine sucked in a breath and jumped towards the couch, to protect himself. "Kurt, she has my gun!" He announced, making the vampire look at the red-haired girl. At that second, Patti shot once, her lack of experience made her miss the shot.   
  
Taking advantage of Kurt's distraction, Gabriel swayed his knife and make a deep cut on Kurt's chest. Blaine saw the vampire scream in pain and worried that Kurt would get shot at that moment of weakness. Blaine reached for his spare knife and crouched to get a better view. The female vampire seemed to be struggling with the gun. Blaine always made sure to make a few changes on his firearms so it would be difficult for anyone else to use it. Especially if that someone didn't know how to handle a gun, which seemed to be the case.   
  
Blaine decided to go for it and stood up, in one quick movement he threw the knife at her. The knife hit her straight in the chest, close enough to the heart. It didn't seem enough to paralyze her, but it did make her weak enough to fall on her knees and drop the gun. Blaine ran fast to get his gun back before she would try going for it again. However, the girl was already reaching for the knife to pull it out. Blaine spun and kicked her hard, causing her to fall.   
  
Kurt and his opponent were still going at it. Blaine tried to read the expression on Kurt's face. Despite the obvious pain he must have felt, Kurt still seemed to be into the fight. It looked like Kurt was testing his skills as a fighter.   
  
The hunter turned to the woman again, he had a task at hand. She looked like she was getting unconscious already. He raised his machete and just as he was about to end the woman's life, he felt a hand grabbing his, pulling it and twisting it hard.  
  
"Don't hurt her!"   
  
He had been stupid. Very, very stupid. Kurt had told him more than once: there are five vampires in the house. One, killed. Two, shot in the head and paralyzed. Three, fighting with Kurt. Four, a knife to her chest. Five... Blaine had forgotten about the fifth one, and because of that, he was going to die. Blaine had no choice, but let go of his weapon, gritting his teeth to stop himself for screaming in pain.   
  
The fifth vampire was male, he had dark blond hair and quite a lot of hatred for Blaine in his eyes. He grabbed the hunter by the neck throwing him against the nearest wall. The impact sucked the air out of his lungs and this time he had hit his head. Before he fell down to the floor, the vampire had moved towards him and gripped his neck again. It was a mere second for the vampire to snap it like a twig. Blaine let out a muffled noise as the creature punched his stomach. He wouldn't give this vampire the satisfaction of hearing his noises of pain. He would die without giving it to him.   
  
"Chad, look out!" He heard Gabriel yell.  
  
Blaine widened his eyes as he heard gunshots. Kurt had a gun the whole time, he had chosen not to use it. The bullets hit the vampire's chest. Blaine felt the grip on him turn loose. Chad was staring right at Blaine as the silver entered his body. Blaine didn't hesitate to raise both feet and kick him away. He ran for his machete and with one swift move, he cut the man's head off.   
  
The hunter turned just in time to see Kurt being thrown to the floor. Gabriel cut the other vampire's hand and fought Kurt for the gun as it was dropped to the floor. Blaine ran to his own gun, but apparently, it was gone. He didn't have time to look for it, he had to help Kurt. Gabriel wouldn't be as easy to stop as Blaine originally thought. He was a recent turned, but the rush of the adrenaline was keeping him going. Kurt grabbed the man's hand to stop him from stabbing him at one point. The gun was far away from both of them.  
  
"Hey!" Blaine yelled, to get his attention. As Gabriel turned to look, Kurt kicked him off of him and Gabriel jumped away.   
  
Gabriel held onto his knife tightly as he glanced at the two of them. Kurt was standing by one side and Blaine stood by the other. They would end this together.  
  
"You traitor!" Gabriel spat at Kurt, breathing heavily.   
  
Kurt raised his eyebrow and his knife. "Not the best time to offend your enemies. You're losing."  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Gabriel looked at Blaine with disgust. "This undeveloped creature!"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes before he launched for an attack. Gabriel dodged it, kicking Kurt away from him again.   
  
"Do you think hunters are our friends?" Gabriel let out a humorless laugh. "Don't you know you'll get killed as soon as he's done with you? Or what, you think you're so special and different that he's going to let you live? All he knows is to kill us."  
  
Blaine was the one to attack this time, Gabriel turned to him and their weapons met with a loud noise. Blaine spun to kick him harder. The vampire gasped and stumbled back, the machete on Blaine's hand came close to his throat. Kurt moved as well, his knife was smaller, which made it harder for him to cause any damage because he needed to get closer. Gabriel managed to slip away from Kurt's grasp all while he jumped and used both his feet to push Blaine away. He wanted to finish Kurt off first, and maybe he'd keep the hunter alive. He'd manage to bring an Anderson alive for the Head.   
  
Blaine grunted as he hit the floor after being thrown - again, Gabriel turned to Kurt. "Bill told us about the Andersons. That's what he is, right? An Anderson? They're at the top of the Head's list. If we bring them to the Head, they'll give us everything we want. Just think about it, you'd rather be used by a hunter than stay true to who you truly are?"  
  
Kurt swallowed hard. Blaine was still trying to catch his breath back as he watched their interaction. Kurt slowly got up, the hunter could see in his eyes that the other vampire's words were affecting him. Kurt glanced at Blaine and then looked down. This could be Kurt's chance to get away, that much was clear. What Blaine feared most would happen. He had fallen into Kurt's trap and he would put everything his brother and him worked for in danger. Kurt was going to change his mind.   
  
"I-I-..." Kurt looked down at the knife in his hand. "I don't know."  
  
"Kurt, no..." Blaine whispered. He should have seen it coming. What the hell was he thinking when he decided to trust a vampire? Then why did it hurt so much the thought of being betrayed by Kurt?  
  
"Maybe I worked with them because..." Kurt took a few steps closer to the other vampire, still looking down. "They're not as stupid as you are." With one swift move, Kurt made a deep cut on the vampire's throat.   
  
The vampire widened his eyes in shock. He managed to grab Kurt's hand before the older vampire managed to stab him in the heart. Kurt pushed him to the nearest window. He threw the vampire's body against it again and again, until the window broke. Gabriel wouldn't let go of his hand, but he was losing blood and getting weaker.   
  
Blaine was about to get in action, but when he took a step, he froze. The red-haired vampire was now standing right in front of him, with his gun pointed straight at his head. The hunter's reaction was only to raise both hands and drop his weapon. The woman didn't look like she would miss this time. Blaine took a glance at Kurt, he was still looking at Gabriel, hadn't even noticed what was going on. Gabriel was still struggling, as weak as he was, he was still trying to stab Kurt. Blaine couldn't call for him, the vampire would shoot him immediately and Kurt could get hurt too if he turned to look.   
  
"You're dead..." Her voice was shaking. Blaine couldn't tell if it was from hate, fear, pain or all of those emotions together. Patti grabbed him by the collar. She took a few steps back, pressing Blaine hard against a wall, causing him to hit his head. "You're an Anderson, right? I wish I could kill you nice and slow," the girl said to him as she pointed the gun right at his head. "I guess I'll have to be glad that I'll get to drink your blood afterward, at least." 

Her finger was about to pull the trigger and all Blaine could do was close his eyes. That was it. He was going to die  
  
The last thing that went through Blaine's mind was his brother. He regretted lying to him. He hoped Cooper wouldn't blame himself for anything. He hoped Cooper would survive losing his little brother.  

"Stop." 

The voice that filled the room belonged to Kurt, which made Blaine open his eyes. It didn't sound normal. The hunter couldn't explain why, but it was almost like Kurt's voice had made the walls shake with the force of it. Which was strange, because Kurt hadn't yelled. He even sounded calm. Blaine heard Gabriel's body collapsing to the floor and Kurt standing right next to it. 

Blaine looked up at the vampire holding the gun against his head. He noticed how she looked like she was about to cry. Her hand was trembling as she seemed to be struggling against a stronger force. 

"N-No!" She said through gritted teeth, but her finger didn't obey her.

"Stop and drop the gun," Kurt commanded her. 

Blaine was completely dumbfounded when the girl obeyed. Her entire body moved stiffly, but she did exactly as Kurt asked. She threw her gun away with such force, that Blaine was surprised it didn't go off. 

Patti then stood up and turned around to look at Kurt. It was the first time Blaine actually looked at him too. Kurt had a look on his face that Blaine had no words to describe, his entire posture seemed different. His were eyes strained at Patti the entire time. Killing her was personal now. 

"H-How are you doing this?! How the fuck can you do that?! Get out of my head!" Patti screamed.   
  
"You thought I was going to let you hurt him?" He said, his voice was still so calm and collected, but yet so  _loud_. Blaine was frightened if what the girl was saying was true than Kurt was a lot stronger than he imagined.  
  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's machete on the floor before he approached her and stared deeply into her eyes, Blaine stayed still, against the wall.  
  
The girl opened her mouth and her words were filled with hatred. "You disgusting traitor, you're gonna d-"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Kurt moved faster than anyone could have predicted. Her blood spilled everywhere as her body and her head fell to the ground. 

* * *

Silence hung in the air, while Blaine tried to catch his breath back and coughed. Kurt sniffed the air, making sure all vampires were taken truly dead. He had already taken care of the one that was paralyzed, so there was no one alive in that house but Blaine and himself. Kurt felt proud. Of course, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the thrill of the hunt was something he enjoyed. Kurt looked at the machete in hand, the blood on it was dripping to the floor.   
  
_What a waste_ , he thought. Kurt brought the weapon closer, he wanted to taste that blood.  
  
"Kurt, don't!" Blaine breathed out, taking a step closer and extending his hand as if to stop him.   
  
Kurt simply turned to the man in confusion. "I thought I wasn't allowed to drink _human_ blood..."   
  
"This one is poisonous for you," Blaine explained, quickly reaching for his machete and taking it from Kurt's hand. The vampire let him, smiling a little as he felt Blaine's fingers brushing against his. "It won't kill you, but it will make you sick or even paralyze you."

Blaine paused and closed his eyes, his finger pinching the bridge of his nose. He had hit his head too many times. He definitely needed to take it easy. 

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kurt asked and the concern in his voice was clear.   
  
Blaine looked down at himself, his head hurt a little, he was slightly dizzy, and his throat was scratchy but other than that there was nothing wrong with him. "I'm fine."  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Kurt asked again, stepping closer. He glanced down to look at Blaine's neck. There were bruises. Kurt wanted to rip that vampire's hands off for doing that to his Blaine. He glanced up at Blaine again, the hunter was too quiet.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
The hunter let out a sigh and replied finally, "They would have hurt me a lot less if you had followed the plan you know," he said sternly.   
  
Kurt let out a sigh. "Here we go..."  
  
"No, don't just-..." Blaine shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, "This is serious, Kurt. I could have died, alright? I almost did!"

The vampire raised both hands in defense, "I had it all under control..."   
  
"I don't want it to be under  _your_  control!" Blaine exclaimed, he pointed right at Kurt. "You're not the boss here. This isn't a game for your own amusement. I'm not even supposed to be here, I lied to my brother for you! And you? You're not even honest with me! You-... You never told me about those powers!"  
  
Blaine turned away from the vampire, he didn't know exactly why he was angry. He thought of the way Kurt had ignored his plan, how Blaine had almost died for being careless. He would have died there and his brother would never forgive him for this. He closed his eyes. He was furious because Kurt was taking pleasure in all of this. So, maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about Kurt. Kurt was just another monster. A monster that was a lot stronger than others. A monster with a controlling power he had never seen before.  
  
For all he knew, Kurt could be the Head himself and this was all a masterplan of his. All this time he had thought that everything was fine, that Kurt would do exactly as they told him to or else they would just kill him but after all this... Blaine knew things were far from under his and his brother's control.   
  
"Because I knew you would be scared of me! You wouldn't handle it well, just like you aren't right now!" Kurt confessed finally. He reached out for Blaine's hand and made him turn back to face him. "And I used it now because it was the only way to keep her from hurting you."  
  
Blaine shook his head. "So that's how you've been keeping me from hurting you? Is that why I've been _caring_ about you?! Because you make me?"  
  
"I have never used it on you. Never," Kurt moved closer,  "I came here to protect you, I fought them to protect you. That's all I wanted to do. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you, but I haven't been lying to you and I haven't been making you do anything. You came here and you decided that yourself, I didn't make you do anything."

Blaine only stared at him, still unsure. Kurt couldn't have that, he couldn't let Blaine's trust slip away. He took a tentative step closer. 

"I swear, Blaine. I didn't even know I had this power until recently," Kurt told him, "I don't even know how to control it properly. I just use it when it's necessary." 

Blaine looked away. Kurt was truly more powerful than he guessed. He couldn't deny that it scared him. No amount of studying about vampires had ever warned him about creatures like Kurt. If Kurt was this powerful, then he had no reason to obey them. Then, why was he?

"Fine," Blaine muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at Kurt, "But next time just follow the plan, okay? If I figure out you're tricking me I won't hesitate to kill you. I'll find out a way to kill you."  
  
"Okay... but there's no need to threaten me like that. We know each other better than this. Don't think I missed how you said you care about me," Kurt couldn't hold back a smirk as he saw the hunter swallow nervously.   
  
"I-..." Blaine whispered, his eyes betrayed him when he glanced at Kurt's lips. It only lasted for half a second, but Kurt obviously noticed. He was too close. Why did Kurt always find a way to get too close? "I care because-... I want to learn all about you. You're different."  
  
"Different," Kurt whispered back. He briefly wondered when Blaine was going to stop using that excuse. "Yes, I guess I am." He smiled, his hand came up to touch the pulsing vein on Blaine's neck. Carefully, of course, he didn't want to scare Blaine or cause him any pain. "And you want to know something?"   
  
Blaine kept quiet, hating himself for being so lost for words. Kurt knew exactly how to make his entire body feel too hot and not function properly. He was holding his breath, while his heart was beating too fast. He was a mess and he hated that Kurt knew, Kurt could hear his heartbeat.   
  
"I think you're different too," Kurt continued after Blaine didn't reply, "I don't know how, but you have power over me, Blaine. You're unlike any human."  
  
The vampire began to take small steps and Blaine could only blindly step back until they reached the wall. Kurt was now trapping him, staring deep into Blaine's eyes as if trying to read the man's thoughts. Blaine wanted to push Kurt away, but he couldn't. He wondered if Kurt was controlling his mind, even though he already knew the answer. Kurt wasn't, his body was betraying him, that was all.   
  
"I have to be honest with you, my beautiful. Having you under my control, like you are right now, is very tempting," He leaned closer, Blaine could do nothing but let out a breath, "But I'm not going to force you. I'm not going to make you want me. You'll come to me when you decide to."   
  
Blaine didn't know why he did it. He truly didn't, but when Kurt was about to pull away Blaine let out a whine and his hands went to Kurt's hips, to stop him. That movement surprised them both. The look on Kurt's face was priceless. First, it was surprise, but then it was pure joy and... lust. Blaine knew how strong a vampire's lust could be, he should know better than to tempt him that way.   
  
It was amusing, though, Blaine thought with a smile. It seemed like Blaine was in control now and he had the power to make that almost immortal creature shiver with want. The thoughts in his head about how far he wanted to take this scared him. Kurt was a vampire, they had just killed several creatures that were once people. This was wrong. They needed to leave. They needed to leave and Blaine needed space to think. He needed to figure out if Kurt was being honest, maybe he was being controlled all this time. Blaine didn't know the extent of Kurt's powers.   
  
The hunter looked at the other man's eyes again. They looked huge and dark... Blaine then gripped the vampire's hips and pushed him away. It was the right decision. If Kurt was honest about not using his powers to control Blaine, then he would let him leave at that moment. 

It was difficult for Kurt for let Blaine push him away, Blaine could tell... but he did. Blaine couldn't help but feel relieved that Kurt was doing the right thing. He was containing the part of him that wanted to behave like a monster and he was letting Blaine go. How long would that last? Blaine shivered as he wondered.   
  
"We should go before the police gets here. Someone must have called them already because of the gunshots." Blaine cleared his throat.   
  
"Fine." Kurt replied as he turned around. He grabbed the weapons scattered around the floor before he kept walking straight to the front door of the house.   
  
Blaine looked around the place one last time. It was an awful mess of bodies and blood everywhere. They wouldn't have time to clean the place, get rid of the bodies and all this evidence. There would be eyewitnesses for sure. The license plate on his car was a fake one, but someone must have seen him and Kurt walking into the house. 

Hunters were used to that kind of thing. Which was why Blaine, like every other hunter, never left any trace of their identity anywhere. There were also hackers helping out and making it more difficult for the investigators. Cops, who were actually hunters or helped out hunters were important too. All that made it almost impossible for a vampire hunter to be arrested for murdering a vampire, but hunters did try to make the crime scene as difficult as possible for the police investigation.  
  
As he step out of the house, he saw Kurt entering his car. The vampire seemed tense, but not angry. It seemed like he only wanted to get away and deal with his own feelings. Blaine had given him the smallest bit of hope that something between the two of them could happen, then pushed him away. It was understandable that Kurt was a bit frustrated. However, he remained true to his words. Kurt wasn't going to make Blaine want him. Blaine would go to him when he truly decides he wants to. Blaine snorted, Kurt had said "when", not "if". He had a lot of confidence that Blaine was going to let himself enter this mess.   
  
Wouldn't he, though? Blaine bit his lip as he slowly made his way to the car. He knew he needed to get away from the crime scene quickly, but he didn't want to reach that car and sit right next to Kurt while reflecting about all this. His judgement had to be clear and Kurt was always too much. Kurt always knew exactly what to say to make Blaine have feelings he wasn't suppose to have for vampires.   
  
Kurt was beautiful. Not only that, he was just Blaine's type. Blaine couldn't deny his attraction to Kurt. He couldn't deny that being with Kurt was very tempting, that he had let himself imagine how being wrapped around Kurt's arms would feel like. It's been so long since he last had some fun with someone... And there Kurt was, teasing him all the time. How could he not imagine the feeling of having Kurt's body pressed against his and making him feel good?   
  
But then he thought of how cold Kurt's body would be. He shivered thinking of the danger of letting Kurt be with him in such a vulnerable way. No matter how different Kurt was, the creature still had urges. Who knew just how good Kurt was at controlling those urges? Or if he wanted to control them at all?   
  
Blaine reached his car and took his time to open the door to the driver's seat and enter. Kurt was quiet, looking out the window. Blaine wanted so badly to know what was going on in his head. He put him machete under his seat without taking his eyes off Kurt. Blaine decided to be honest with himself for just a moment. Kurt was the most gorgeous man he had ever met. He was an interesting person too, so smart and funny. Blaine liked the way Kurt cared about other people, even as a vampire. Kurt had broken in to two hunters' house to rescue someone that had helped him. At the end of the day, Kurt was just trying to survive, but the person he was underneath the perfect killing machine, was truly someone Blaine cared about.   
  
The only problem was that Kurt was a vampire. Blaine cursed the universe for bringing someone so amazing into his life and having him be a vampire. But at the same time... In what other circumstance would he have met Kurt? They had completely different lives. Blaine didn't have friends who weren't hunters, or at least helped hunters. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.   
  
Blaine then cursed the universe for being so cruel to Kurt.   
  
Kurt fully turned to Blaine then, glancing down and then back up. He knew Blaine had something in his mind. Blaine could tell he was very curious to know why the hunter was looking at him like that. No matter how much he craved to know, he didn't make Blaine tell him. Blaine knew it at that moment that Kurt wouldn't make him do anything.  
  
Kurt had asked him a very important question... what was he waiting for?   
  
"Nothing." Blaine muttered, still looking at the vampire.   
  
Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt as he slid closer, reaching for the back of Kurt's neck and bringing him closer until their lips finally met. The second Kurt realized what was happening, he didn't waste time, he opened up to meet Blaine immediately. Their lips moved together in a burst of heat and wet. Kurt's lips weren't as cold as Blaine thought they would be, but they were just as soft as he imagined. Their kiss was far from soft, though. It was raw and desperate, it was like they were both coming up for air after spending a long time underwater. Blaine moaned, deep in his throat as Kurt's tongue slipped into his mouth.   
  
The vampire's hand came up to hold Blaine's face and Blaine melted into the touch as his hand tightened around the back of Kurt's neck. Blaine didn't hold back the needy noise that crawled up his throat, and didn't regret them when he saw how it had affected Kurt. The vampire's other hand grabbed fistfuls of Blaine's shirt, pulling the man forward.   
  
Blaine gave up the last bit of self-control he still had and let Kurt guide him. He let himself be pulled, until he climbed into the vampire's lap. He felt like a teenager again, doing something dirty and secretive. He needed to pause the kiss, just to breathe a little, but Kurt wasn't having none of that. Kurt's hands were gripping his waist, keeping him in place. Blaine was back kissing him deeply and hungrily. The hunter's hand moved, slipping underneath the vampire's shirt, just needing to touch the skin there. The cut Gabriel had made on Kurt's chest was gone, Blaine only felt the smooth, cold skin under his fingertips.   
  
The noise of pleasure that Kurt let out made Blaine's head spin. Kurt decided he was going to make Blaine moan too. He moved his hands down, they moved slowly, teasing Blaine all the way down to grab his ass. Kurt took advantage of the way Blaine opened his mouth even wider to let out a whimper and with his tongue, he slipped in and out, fucking the man's mouth in the most sensual way.   
  
Kurt pulled Blaine down, closer, so Blaine could feel the stiffness through his jeans. They both gasped at the contact, the desire they were both feeling had devolved into heavy throbbing now. Blaine wondered when they would stop. As much as he hoped that time would stop so they never had to move away from each other, maybe this was going too far. Those thoughts left his mind as soon as Kurt grinded into him again. Kurt's lips and tongue were intoxicating in the most perfect way.   
  
The hunter broke the kiss, suddenly, widening his eyes as he looked at Kurt. He could hear sirens.   
  
Kurt stopped too, already knowing that they had to stop and run before the police got there. Which is why he, as frustrating as it was, let Blaine climb off of him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you heard sirens?" Blaine asked, surely Kurt must have heard it way before him.  
  
Kurt decided to give him and honest answer, "Because I didn't want us to stop yet."  
  
"Fuck, we need to hurry..." Blaine whispered, he was panting as he got back into the driver's seat and started the car. He glanced at Kurt, the eyes were dark again, darker and bigger than before, but he looked proud.   
  
Blaine knew Kurt felt like a winner. He had gotten what he wanted, and Blaine couldn't say he regretted letting him have that.

* * *

The ride to Kurt's apartment was quiet.   
  
Both men didn't know how to bring up what had just happened. Blaine felt surprisingly calm, but maybe that was because he wasn't letting himself think too much about what had happened. Kurt, however, wanted to scream about it to the whole world, but he didn't want to scare Blaine away. Blaine would have to be the first one to bring it up. They exchanged a few words. Blaine asked Kurt to check if someone was following them a few times.   
  
When they got to Kurt's building, Blaine parked the car and killed the engine. Kurt briefly wondered if they would continue from where they left things off, but then Blaine was getting out of the car. The hunter walked around the vehicle and opened the door for Kurt.   
  
Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. It was like a date. "What a gentleman."   
  
Blaine didn't laugh, or smile at the joke, but he wasn't angry either. He was just quiet, a bit worried.   
  
"Are you coming inside?" Kurt asked, as he got out of the car. Both men knew the implications of Kurt's question.   
  
"No. I should go home," Blaine replied, looking down. There was silence, then. "Listen, Kurt, about what happened... That doesn't mean that-"  
  
"I know." Kurt interrupted, but Blaine went on.   
  
"-I mean, the deal and rules we have are still on. We're not-... I don't want you to think that-"  
  
"That we're together." Kurt completed, "Whatever that means. You and I are not a thing, it meant nothing. I know all that Blaine."  
  
Blaine closed his mouth and nodded once.   
  
"Don't worry." Kurt turned around and began to walk to the building. "As much as I'd love us to become fuck buddies... I know you'll come to me when you decide to."  
  
There he was again being all smug. Blaine would let him have that. After all, he had just gotten proof that Blaine indeed wanted him back. Kurt looked over his shoulder at the hunter again.   
  
"But you have to agree that we make pretty good partners, don't we?" Kurt smirked.   
  
Blaine tried, but he couldn't hold back a smile. He looked down to hide it from the other man. "Bye, Kurt," He grinned and went back inside the car. 

* * *

As Kurt climbed up the stairs to his apartment, he felt lighter than ever before in his life. It was almost like he a human person again. He could almost feel the warmth of Blaine's lips, he knew he hadn't imagined it. The human part of him that was still there felt love. He was giggling to himself when he realized that. 

The vampire part of him felt powerful and complete. Blaine hadn't given himself up completely yet, but he gave Kurt a little taste of what it would be like. The sinful way that Blaine kissed and pressed his body against Kurt felt like heaven. The most amazing part of all that was that Kurt could feel that Blaine was enjoying it too. Blaine was craving for Kurt's kiss. He was the one to initiate it!  
  
Kurt approached the door of his apartment. Suddenly, he didn't feel too cheerful anymore. He still would have to face Rachel. He sniffed the air and frowned deeply. She wasn't home. That didn't bother him too much, maybe she had decided to sleep somewhere else. What was really getting to him was that there was another person's smell he could sense, and it seemed to be coming from his apartment.   
  
The smell felt familiar, way too familiar, but he couldn't figure out who that was.   
  
He debated if he should call Blaine and ask him to turn around and help him with this. Kurt had no idea who could be right there inside his home. He knew that it was human, but whose smell it was still remained a mistery. Kurt decided that calling Blaine would be unnecessary. He grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door, opening it just slightly and as quietly as possible.  
  
There was no light on inside the apartment. The vampire let out a small sigh and reached behind him. He still had the gun he took from Blaine. Holding his weapon, he opened the door a little more and stepped inside the apartment. He couldn't hear anything either, which made him feel utterly threatened. Whoever had entered this apartment knew they shouldn't make any kind of noise. Kurt sighed, and he thought dealing with Rachel would be bad.  
  
The vampire made his way further into the apartment, still keeping the lights off. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The smell was definitely inside the apartment and it was getting strong.   
  
Before Kurt could realize what was happening, someone jumped on him from the dark. It was a man and he knew exactly how to hurt Kurt. There was a metal bar in his hand that he was using as his weapon, and that metal bar had just hit Kurt's hand, making the vampire drop his gun. Kurt's fangs came out in one second as he prepared himself for another fight. The metal bar hit him in the back of his knees. His opponent was strong enough to make Kurt fall.   
  
"Ah!" Kurt grunted, he tried to stop the next hit by grabbing the bar and pulling it.   
  
The man then pulled out a knife and stabbed Kurt's hand immediately. Kurt arched his back, screaming in pain.   
  
He still hadn't seen the face of his opponent. Kurt fell to the ground and rolled away, trying to reach for his gun again. The man kicked it far away.   
  
"Stop fighting, Kurt." The man said.   
  
Kurt froze, but couldn't believe his ears. The man noticed how Kurt had stopped struggling, but he pressed his heavy metal bar hard and threateningly against Kurt's back, a reminder that he had control over the situation. Kurt swallowed hard and moved slowly to turn around when he did, he wanted to crawl away and hide after he saw the face of the man.  
  
"I know what you are, Kurt," The man said, looking down at him.   
  
Kurt let out a breath, "Finn..."

* * *

 Blaine's head was still spinning. He was taking the longest way back to the house, just so he could have more time to himself and to figure out if his head was spinning because he had hit it, or because of he had just done with Kurt. He could barely glance to the passenger seat without feeling his whole body heat up.

He couldn't deny how good he had felt. If it weren't for the police sirens, Blaine wasn't sure when that would end. He began to sweat, imagining what would have happened if they never stopped, both grinding against each other until they both reached climax. His pants were starting to get tighter again. 

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't let his sexual drive take him over. Kurt represented something bad. Everything would turn into a huge mess that he had no clue how would end. Kurt was a killer, an immortal being and Blaine was a mortal being whose job was to kill creatures like Kurt. They weren't supposed to have sex with each other, and most importantly, they were not supposed to care about each other. 

The hunter grunted and punched the steering wheel. Why did he let things get so complicated? 

And Kurt's powers. They made Kurt a creature that was impossible to control. He thought back to the moment where he had stopped his brother from killing Kurt. 

Kurt had looked right into his eyes. He hadn't commanded him to do anything, but what if eye contact was all he needed? Blaine definitely needed to find out more about how Kurt's power worked, and find out if there's more. 

Blaine stopped the car at a red sign. He remembered the first time he met Kurt. Did Kurt know about his power then? The vampire did say he only found out about it recently, but he could have been lying.

That red-haired vampire seemed to know she was being controlled. The way she spoke made it seem like Kurt was inside her head somehow. If that was the case, Blaine hadn't felt this way this whole time, but...

That first moment, when Kurt asked him to be held. He never understood why he acted that way, but now it made sense. He could remember how Kurt's request had filled his mind in such a way that it was like Kurt's voice was the only thing he could hear. Kurt had controlled him. It was only one time, and it was to protect himself but he had controlled Blaine. 

The hunter had no idea what that meant for them now, but that thought scared him a bit. Who knew the implications of being controlled by a vampire once. Kurt probably didn't know what he was doing at the time. It was just his defense mechanism in action. 

So it was true, Kurt had never used that power on him again. Kurt was there because he wanted to, even though he could easily escape. He could order both brothers to kill themselves, or to forget about him... but he hadn't.   
  
As the light turned green and he stepped on the gas, he heard his phone buzzing with an incoming call. He guessed it was his brother worrying about him.

Blaine grabbed his phone and glanced at the screen. It was Santana.

"Hi, San, what's up?" Blaine answered with a small smile. It was good to hear from her at a moment there was so much in his head. Maybe they could meet up and talk about it. 

"Uh..." Said a small voice on the other side. "You're Blaine, right?"

That was definitely not Santana. "Who's asking?" Blaine's voice turned stern and he hurried to stop the car. 

"Santana needs your help, she was taken!" The woman on the other side began to sob. "It was all my fault!" 

"Who are you? Where is Santana?" Blaine asked firmly. His heart was beating faster than ever if something happened to Santana and he hadn' done anything to stop it, he would never forgive himself. 

"She's gone! I saw him taking her and she told me to call you in case anything happened to her... I'm her girlfriend."

Blaine frowned. Santana did mention she was seeing someone, but she never mentioned she it was actually serious. "Santana doesn't have a girlfriend."

"She does. She just didn't want to tell you." 

It could be a trap. A well elaborate trap, but either way, it meant Santana was in some kind of danger. Blaine had to think fast. 

"Listen..." The woman continued. "I'm at her apartment right now. You're the only person that can help me! She-... She told me to say 'bowties and sandbags' to you. You'd understand."

Blaine's eyes widened. It was a silly password they made up a long time ago when they were still in Ohio. If one of them were ever in real trouble but were unable to say so because they were being watched, they'd use that password. 

He decided he could trust that woman for now. Santana would never tell her that password if she didn't trust her. 

"I'm on my way." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have only one question: WHAT DID YOU THINK????!!!!


End file.
